A Different Kind of Pureblood
by Kumiko 1906
Summary: [TRADUCCION] Todos los miembros de la Orden han sido asesinados, Harry no tiene más protección que la de los Dursley. Espera ser asesinado por Voldemort, pero lo que no esperaba era ser rescatado por un igualmente desesperado Draco Malfoy... HPDM
1. Twist away

**A Different Kind of PureBlood - Escrito por Ceilidh Clemens, ****Personajes © JKR**

**Beta: rochy true... **

**Esto es una traducción. Si desean ver la versión original, el link esta en mi profile.**

**Disclaimer: Ni el fanfic ni los personajes son míos... TT.TT **

* * *

**Parte 1 – Twist Away**

̶ ¡MUCHACHO!

No quiero…

̶ ¡Despierta, muchacho¡AHORA!

No, yo realmente preferiría quedarme aquí hasta que muera…

Un puño grande chocó contra el pecho de Harry Potter, causando que el muchacho gritarse por el dolor, cuando todo el aire salía de su cuerpo. Mientras que él yacía en su cama tratando de recuperar el aire, su tío Vernon le lanzó una mirada al pelo negro desarreglado de su patético sobrino. Los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de Harry lo observaron, mientras susurraba un débil -Sí, tío Vernon.- y forzaba a su respiración recuperar su ritmo normal.

̶ Vístete, muchacho. Vas a comprar los comestibles.

̶ Sí, tío Vernon ̶ susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor. El hombre se retiró del cuarto, permitiendo al joven vestirse.

Cuando el muchacho se puso un poco de ropa, las lágrimas que habían recaudado sus ojos finalmente resbalaron bajo la curva ósea de su mejilla. La Orden del Fénix lo había enviado con los Dursley prometiéndole que no lo maltratarían de nuevo. Pero los muertos no podían mantener sus promesas… Todos los miembros de la Orden estaban muertos y enterrados, asesinados y destrozados en el camino del Señor Oscuro. Harry ya no tenía guardias en el Número 4, de Privet Drive. Él sabía absolutamente que, en cualquier momento podría encontrar las palabras 'Avada Kedavra' y caer sin vida. Casi deseaba que los mortífagos lo mataran y terminaran con todo. Había perdido a todos sus seres queridos. Bueno, casi. Ron y Hermione vivían, pero ellos se estaban escondiendo.

En minutos, Harry fue echado descortésmente fuera de la casa con veinte libras y una lista breve de comestibles. Era una gran oportunidad de escaparse, pero Harry estaba sin su varita mágica. Él la habría tenido, pero Vernon se la había quitado. Su tío, también, esperaba con impaciencia por la muerte de Harry Potter. Con un suave gemido, Harry levantó su cabeza del jardín, en el cual había aterrizado, escupió un poco de tierra, y a regañadientes se dirigió hacia la tienda de la esquina.

El aire nocturno estaba frío alrededor de él y deseó conseguir una chaqueta por lo menos. Sí, era de noche; aproximadamente tres en la mañana. Durante los veranos anteriores, los Dursley le hacían trabajar desde que despertaba hasta que se acostaba. Este año, ellos eran malévolos, nunca permitiéndole dormir una noche completa. Querían que fuera débil cuando algún mortífago viniera tras él. Era una plaga en su casa, un peligro a la familia, una desgracia, una cosa que necesitaba ser destruida…

Unos minutos después, él dejó la tienda pequeña con los brazos llenos de latas de comida sobrevalorada, deseando haber usado un poco del dinero para comprarse una barra de chocolate o algo para refrenar su apetito. Los Dursley también habían vuelto a su castigo durante su segundo año; la inanición. Este año, él no podría escribir a nadie para enviarle comida. No tenía a nadie, así que tuvo que soportarlo. Vernon Dursley notaría si incluso la cantidad más pequeña de dinero faltara. Harry sostuvo con más fuerza su carga, mientras anhelando volver a Hogwarts, pero para eso faltaban semanas. Quizá podría sobrevivir al verano.

Si de verdad lo quisiera. Con la luna como único testigo, otra lágrima cayó en su mejilla, y susurró suavemente, ̶ Ahora. Sal y hazlo ahora. Si alguien puede oírme, máteme ahora. ̶

Harry se detuvo un momento, esperando oír algo como pasos detrás de él, pero nada alcanzó sus orejas excepto la brisa nocturna. Sin embargo esperó oírlo. Congelándose en la noche crespa, rogó por cualquier ruido, cualquier cosa. Entonces, y sólo entonces, alcanzó sus oídos. Pero no eran los pasos que esperaba.

Alguien estaba llorando.

Harry había llorado muchas veces en el pasado y oyó a muchas personas llorar. Sabía distinguir los sollozos falsos de los resuellos suaves de depresión, y él podría distinguir la diferencia entre el pánico y dolor. La persona sentía dolor. Había gimoteos y jadeos entre los sollozos. La agonía. La agonía aterrada.

Su determinación a ser asesinado desapareció al instante, para ser reemplazado por la alarma y la compasión. Asiendo sus bolsas fuertemente, Harry siguió el sonido. Sus oídos y pies lo llevaron a un callejón oscurecido, entre dos casas viejas y abandonadas. ¿Quién estaría llorando allí? La posibilidad de que esto fuese una trampa fluctuó a través de su mente, pero a él no le importó. El Señor Oscuro había usado su buen corazón contra él, pero por una vez, no le molestó la idea de ser asesinado. Lo que no soportaba era el abandono potencial de alguien que realmente necesitara la ayuda. Quería encontrar y consolar a esta persona, no importándole el poder resultar dañado.

Caminó en la oscuridad.

Una pequeña figura estaba apoyada contra un cubo de basura, mientras convulsionaba, atormentado por sus sollozos. ̶ ¿Qué te sucede? ̶ preguntó suavemente, poniendo en el suelo los comestibles y debatiendo internamente si debería acercarse más o no.

̶ Tengo hambre ̶ respondió una voz quebrada; sonaba bastante joven. Era difícil decirlo, pero pensó que era la voz de un muchacho. ̶ Tengo tanta hambre ̶ . La voz le era familiar, pero aún no sabía de dónde.

̶ Yo tengo algo de comer ̶ dijo suavemente, sabiendo que se ganaría una golpiza por regalar comida, pero esto parecía ser una buena causa. El muchacho dejó de temblar tanto, e inclinó su cabeza, pero las sombras eran demasiado profundas para que pudiera reconocerlo.

̶ ¿Tú me darías de comer? ̶ susurró, con cierto recelo en la voz ̶ ¿Tú?

̶ ¡Claro! ̶ contestó Harry. Sentía los pelos de punta, pero no sabía por qué. Quitó la vista del muchacho, para poder buscar en la bolsa algo listo para comer. Encontró rollos de pan y queso. El muchacho susurró algo, pero Harry no lo alcanzó a oír, levantó la vista, sólo para encontrar que el muchacho había desaparecido.

̶ ¿Hola? ̶ susurró Harry, agudizando sus sentidos por el miedo. Debió haberlo sabido. Debió haberlo visto venir. El Señor Oscuro había usado su buen corazón contra él antes.

̶ Gracias ̶ susurró la voz quebrada por atrás. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, unas manos frías cogieron su hombro. Se sorprendió tanto por ello que se quedó paralizado, los músculos se le tensaron tratando de moverse, pero no pudo. Quizás ésta no era una trampa y el niño hambriento era simplemente un niño hambriento increíblemente extraño. Pero aún así, Harry no se podía mover.

Mientras permanecía inmóvil, esos fríos (¡y delgados!) brazos se retorcieron alrededor de él, inmovilizándolo completamente en el lugar. Lo sostenía tan fuerte que, cuando Harry se recuperó del susto, todavía estaba inmóvil. Sintió los contornos de la barbilla del muchacho descansar suavemente en su hombro, y ahora sí se asustó de verdad.

̶ Muchas gracias… _Harry_.

Al oír su nombre, Harry intentó voltear para ver a aquel muchacho hambriento, queriendo preguntar cómo supo quién era, pero esta acción fue abruptamente cortada. Harry abrió la boca e intentó zafarse cuando sintió un dolor, como una puñalada, en su cuello, la sensación de carne al ser separada ¡Acaso este tipo le estaba cortando el cuello! Intentó dar de puntapiés detrás de él, o por lo menos darse la vuelta, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada. De hecho, no tenía control absoluto sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos se ensancharon con horror cuando se encontró cayendo en los brazos del extraño, con un gemido sordo. Su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de aquel desconocido.

En el segundo que se relajó, el dolor desapareció, reemplazado completamente por algo más. Éxtasis. Era casi como la maldición Imperius, sólo que, en lugar de ser ordenado para hacer algo en su estado mental, él tenía sólo que relajarse y disfrutarlo. El callejón había estado totalmente oscuro, pero supo cuando su visión estaba nublándose. Se dio cuenta que realmente no le importaba, incluso relajó su cuerpo al punto de no respirar. Esta era una manera mucho mejor de morir que la que había imaginado alguna vez, aún cuando no entendió lo que estaba pasando. Casi podía sentir su corazón disminuir su velocidad.

Este sentimiento despareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Se estremeció, intentando respirar, aunque débilmente, mientras el otro muchacho aún lo sostenía, pero era aún incapaz de moverse. En el nombre de Merlín¿qué había pasado? Su cuello le picaba ligeramente. El extraño lo volvió suavemente, pero a través de su visión nublada, no pudo distinguir alguno de sus rasgos. Él simplemente lo miraba, nada más. Se parecía a una mancha luminosa, lo que significaba que debía de estar sumamente pálido. Aunque era un momento tranquilo, un pensamiento atravesó la mente de Harry, _Este tipo trató de matarme._

El extraño pareció notar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Harry, porque se tensó y se dio la vuelta para correr. Harry no lo permitió. Alzó el puño, golpeando al muchacho en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Aturdido por el movimiento súbito, Harry cayó débilmente contra la pared, mirando fijamente al muchacho al lado de él.

Su visión se aclaró por un instante, mientras el otro chico se volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos eran grises, pelo liso y rubio. Llevaba una túnica negra rasgada en varios lugares, aún así, se veía muy bien, y parecía de muy atractivo. Harry lo miró fijamente mientras los ojos del muchacho se alzaron ligeramente, y se desplomó en el pavimento.

EraDraco Malfoy, se dio cuenta Harry, mientras las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban desaparecían y el mundo se convertía en total oscuridad.


	2. Twist the other way

**Part 2- Twist the Other Way**

Cuando abrió los ojos aún no veía nada. O era una habitación oscura o estaba ciego… no, sólo era una habitación oscura. Se ajustó despacio a la luz (o a la falta de ella) e intentó no moverse. Estaba seguro de que algo malo pasaría si lo hacía. Se sentía débil y exhausto, pero no recordaba por qué. Cautelosamente, observó los alrededores, dándose cuenta que no traía puestas sus gafas. La habitación estaba casi vacía. Un solitario y sucio armario se encontraba en la esquina. Unas cortinas oscuras, gruesas y llenas de polvo cubrían una gran ventana. Harry estaba echado en la litera baja de un camarote. No podía ver la litera superior, pero por la forma aplastada que tenía el colchón sobre él, se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada.

No se atrevió a moverse. Por un terrible momento, Harry temió que Malfoy lo hubiera llevado donde Voldemort- luego recapacitó; sabía que Voldemort preferiría torturarlo y matarlo antes que encerrarlo y darle una cómoda cama. Aunque relajado por el pensamiento de no haber sido capturado por el Señor Oscuro, también estaba alarmado y lleno de suspenso- sino había sido capturado por los mortífagos, entonces ¿dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí?

– Estás en el Caldero Chorreante – habló una voz con lentitud sobre él. La respiración de Harry se detuvo por un momento. Oh, Dios, esa voz es de… – Habitación 4. Justo me estaba preguntando cuándo despertarías. – El bulto sobre él se movió y Harry se quedó boquiabierto al ver la cabeza rubia de Draco Malfoy lo miraba desde la cama superior, sus ojos grises fijos en los verdes de Harry. Sus pálidas cejas ligeramente ceñidas mientras observaba a Harry, quien estaba paralizado. –Te ves terrible – dijo Malfoy simplemente.

Harry soltó un leve gruñido. – Probablemente estoy en el infierno, considerando con quién estoy encerrado. – Un momento después de decir esto, Harry se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Un dolor intenso recorrió su pecho, como si sus pulmones no quisieran retener el aire. Malfoy lo miró curiosamente cuando apretó los dientes y tosió ligeramente. ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? Sus pulmones no parecían estar de su lado. – Eso dolió – murmuró cuando el dolor desapareció.

El colchón se volvió a mover. Malfoy sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos y mientras que sus ojos se dirigían a Harry bastante serios. – ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó suavemente. Su tono era mucho más amable de lo que Harry hubiera esperado de su no tan peligroso Némesis. En su estado deslumbrado y de dolor, Harry no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

– ¿La cama? – dijo inexpresivamente, siendo cuidadoso no respirar muy profundamente.

– El_ dolor_, idiota. – Su hablar lento había regresado y Harry sonrió afectadamente. Por una fracción de segundo, se alegro de ver sus pálidas facciones llenas de irritación. Si Malfoy había decidido de repente ser amable con él, el mundo seguramente explotaría. Ah… algo que nunca cambiaría, el odio mutuo entre Potter y Malfoy.

– Siento como si un Colacuerno Húngaro se hubiera sentado sobre mí – tosió Harry. Un gemido exasperado escapó de los labios del otro chico y Harry decidió interrumpir lo que sea que quisiera decir – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – resopló.

– No – dijo Malfoy.

Eso tomó a Harry por sorpresa y lo molestó en demasía – ¡Bueno, te voy a preguntar de todas maneras! – escupió, antes de tener otro ataque de tos. La cabeza de Malfoy desapareció por un minuto, el colchón se volvió a mover y el muchacho empezó a bajar las escaleras que estaban al pie de la cama. A través de su entrecortada respiración, Harry se sintió un poco alarmado. _Genial, lo hice enojar. Ahora me va a matar._ El dolor se duplicó mientras veía a Malfoy descender la escalera. Él se veía más delgado desde la última vez que lo había visto, cuando Harry lo había convertido un calamar en el tren de Hogwarts. No había duda de que Malfoy recordaría aquel incidente.

En vez de dirigirse hacia Harry cuando llegó al suelo, el joven Malfoy se dirigió hacia la ventana. Usaba la misma ropa que le había visto vestir por última vez; la elegante túnica negra estaba manchada y rasgada, como si el muchacho se hubiera escapado a la mitad de una cena elegante y algo con garras lo hubiera atacado. Respirando normalmente otra vez, Harry se empezó a preguntar que le había ocurrido. Tal vez sí había sido atacado por algo. ¿Por qué no estaba en casa con sus padres, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy susurró algo y luego se reclinó contra la pared, cerca a las cortinas. Alargó el brazo, tomó el cordón de la cortina y le dio un tirón. La luz del día lleno el cuarto, y aunque sus ojos le escocieron por un rato, el cambio fue recibido con agrado. Podía ver el tren fuera de la ventana, en realidad podía ver todo Londres. Pero lo mejor que pudo ver fue a Hedwig, su lechuza blanca, arañando la ventana para que la dejaran entrar. Se abría movido para abrir la ventana, pero su cuerpo no lo permitió. Se sintió aliviado al ver que Malfoy abría el pistillo, manteniendo su mano fuera de la luz solar, por alguna razón desconocida. Por una fracción de segundo un rayo de sol le dio en la piel, y con un quejido de dolor retiró la mano, dejando abierta la ventana. Hedwig entró con elegancia. Al instante, Malfoy regresó a las sombras.

Harry estaba tan contento de ver a su lechuza que no notó este extraño comportamiento en Malfoy. – Hedwig – suspiró alegremente. – ¿Cómo te escapaste de tu jaula? – Ululando de una manera dignificada, Hedwig aterrizó en su hombro. Harry intentó levantar el brazo para acariciarla, pero apenas se movió unos centímetros antes de volver a caer en la cama. Estaba muy débil. – Lo siento, Hedwig. Te acariciaría, pero estoy muy cansado…– Ella ululó suavemente. Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron en la oscuridad. Harry le lanzó una mirada, pero continuó hablándole a Hedwig. – Eso me pasa por caer en la trampa de este imbécil. Si hubiera sabido que Malfoy trataría de seducirme, jamás habría tratado de ayudarle.

Malfoy emitió un siseo fastidiado desde la esquina donde se encontraba. – Para que lo sepas, jamás trataría de hacer eso. Y en el caso de que fuera a hacerlo, me preocuparía de tener mejor… _gusto_. – Harry se quedó sin palabras. Ese era un insulto que no se oía a menudo.

– Entonces¿qué me hiciste? – inquirió Harry después de un momento, gimiendo ligeramente cuando sintió un dolor agudo en sus pulmones. Hedwig hundió sus garras en el brazo de Harry, pero como estaba un poco entumecido, no le dolió mucho.

Las cortinas se cerraron de golpe y Malfoy se acercó hacia él, su cara a unos centímetros de la de Harry. Éste se inquietó un poco, debido a la intensidad de su mirada. – Una probada – susurró Malfoy. Harry se paralizó. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Una probada de qué? Aquellos ojos grises parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Hedwig se fue a posar sobre el guardarropa.

– ¿Malfoy? – susurró Harry nerviosamente, no le gustaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Se sentía atrapado. Draco era más grande que él, no mucho, pero la diferencia era notable. Malfoy frunció el ceño, sus ojos recorrieron la figura de Harry, que estaba temblando. Se quitó unos cabellos del rostro, sin quitar la vista de Harry Potter.

– Draco. Llámame Draco, Harry.

**Eso** fue extraño. Nadie lo llamaba Draco, ni siquiera sus dos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle. La única persona a la que había oído llamarlo por su nombre era su padre. Se dio cuenta de que ser permitido de usar su nombre era un privilegio, que _muy pocos tenían_.

– ¿Desde cuándo nos llamamos por nuestros nombres?– dijo Harry lentamente. Draco suavizó la mirada, se levantó, mirando a Harry de una manera extraña. Era como si quisiera abrir agujeros en su cabeza, posiblemente tratando de abrir su cicatriz.

– Desde anoche, cuando me salvaste la vida.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – ¿Cuándo yo…?– empezó a preguntar, pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Draco desapareció antes que Harry pudiera parpadear y, cuando la vieja puerta se abrió, la cama de arriba se hundió bajo el peso de Draco.

– ¿Harry? – llamó una voz familiar. Harry trató de levantar la cabeza, pero esta cayó sobre la almohada. – ¡Harry¡Estás bien! – un segundo después, esta persona estaba junto a él, arrodillada a su lado, sus brazos apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Enmarañado cabello castaño le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, el cuerpo le empezó a doler cuando fue forzado a moverse. Con un grito apagado, ella soltó su abrazo, dejándolo caer sobre el colchón.

– ¿H-Hermione? – Harry murmuró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa del dolor. – ¡Pensé que te estabas escondiendo!

– Sí lo estaba Harry, – suspiró Hermione, envolviéndolo con su brazo y apoyando su rostro en su pecho. – pero tuve que venir. Cuando supe lo que pasó… no pude quedarme lejos– Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba al borde de lágrimas. ¡Cuánto deseaba hablar en esos momentos y preguntar!, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de respirar. – Malfoy fue el que te encontró, Harry – susurró. Su voz se estremeció. –. Te veías muy mal, Harry. ¡No puedo creer que lo golpeaste¡Él solo trataba de ayudar!

_¿Ayudar?_pensó Harry, dándose cuenta que Draco debió haberle inventado una historia. – Él te trajo desde Privet Drive – continuó Hermione, sin notar la confusión de Harry. –¿No sabes cuán lejos está de aquí? No tiene su varita, así que no pudo llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo¡solamente caminó¡Te cargo, sin magia, todo el camino a Londres¡Aún después que lo golpeaste!

– ¿Qué? – dijo Harry. ¿¡Draco Malfoy hizo _**qué!?**_

– Te rescató, Harry – explicó Hermione suavemente. –. Sabíamos que los Drusley eran… un poco abusivos… Pero tratar de matarte, Harry, nunca pensamos… si hubiera sabido…– sus brazos lo apretaron brevemente, casi como un abrazo, y lentamente se levantó, sus ojos se nublaron. – Lo siento.

Así que esa era la historia que Malfoy le había contado.

Ella se volteó ligeramente y con un suspiro miró hacia arriba. – Le costó mucho. Sigue inconsciente. No puedo creer que te trajo desde allí…

– ¿Inconsciente? – susurró Harry. Malfoy estaba completamente inmóvil en la cama superior. Hermione asintió y se inclinó para quitarle un mechón de los ojos.

–Te traeré un poco de sopa – susurró. Se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Harry sólo con sus pensamientos, y Malfoy. Aunque quería dormir y calmar su dolor, quería algunas respuestas.

– ¿Malfoy? – susurró. Él no contestó. – Malfoy – dijo más fuerte.

– No me llames así – dijo Draco. – Ya no soy un Malfoy.

Como si Harry no estuviera suficientemente confundido.

– ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando!?

Draco Malfoy no respondió.


	3. Twisted Perspective

**Part 3- Twisted Perspective**

Harry se despertó sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Seguía en la misma cama, en el mismo cuarto. El guardarropa, también, seguía polvoriento, pero ahora Hedwig dormitaba sobre él. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y, a juzgar por el brillo a su alrededor, era de noche y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. Un rayo de esta iluminaba el oscuro cuarto. Alumbraba directamente la mesa de noche, que estaba llena de libros y… un plato de sopa.

Su estómago rugió al sólo pensar en comida. No había comido en todo el día y no había sido alimentado propiamente antes de eso. Olvidando toda su debilidad, Harry se levantó de golpe. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la cama de arriba y volvió a caer sobre la almohada. Sus músculos le dolieron bastante, pero no como la última vez que estuvo despierto. Sentándose con más cuidado, Harry se inclinó y empezó a comer. ¿Sopa de pollo? Bueno, no era el momento para ser exigente. Alguien la había hechizado para que se mantuviera caliente hasta que la comiera. Se sintió bien bajando por su garganta. Pasó varios minutos concentrándose sólo en la sopa, bastante feliz. Sabía que era una marca de sopa barata, llena de sal, pero aún así le sabía deliciosa. Estaba tan hambriento que no importaba.

Había terminado la mitad de su plato cuando se dio cuenta que la cama estaba temblando. La última vez que había estado en una cama vibrante, el Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos, que estaba bajo la cama, había causado el movimiento. Sin embargo, el temblor venía de arriba. Harry se paralizó al ver que la cama se estremeció, la persona sobre ella se estaba moviendo y dando vueltas rápidamente. Ahora que su concentración estaba centrada en esa dirección, pudo oír un suave llanto, muy parecido al llanto que había oído cuando se acercó a Draco en aquel callejón, pero mucho más suave. Lleno de terror, agonía…

– ¿Mal- eh, Draco? –susurró Harry, duda y preocupación llenaban su mente.

–Vete –dijo la voz temblorosa de Draco. –Granger está en la habitación 6. Quédate con ella.– Si no había estado preocupado antes, lo estaba ahora. No por el hecho de que Draco le estuviera avisando que se fuera, sino que hubiera llamado a Hermione 'Granger' y no 'sangre sucia'. De pronto se dio cuenta de que en todo este tiempo, Draco había sido extremadamente amable con él y con Hermione. Tomando otro bocado de sopa, tomó la determinación de ignorar la demanda de Draco y presionar el problema.

Harry salió a tropiezos de la cama, notando sus piernas temblar y que estaba vestido con unas pijamas de seda. Se preguntaba quién lo habría cambiado mientras dormía, pero en ese momento decidió que no era importante. Tomando sus lentes de la mesa de noche, Harry caminó hacia las escaleras y empezó a subir. Se encontró con un bulto de sábanas temblorosas. – ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz neutral.

–Mmm… vete –murmuró Draco, su voz ahogada por las sábanas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry tiró las sábanas a un lado. Se sintió como un tonto un minuto después. Malfoy sólo tenía puesto unos boxers y estaba cubierto con sudor. –¡Maldita sea, Harry!–gritó Draco, cogiendo las sábanas y envolviéndose con ellas, bastante avergonzado. Su cara era lo único visible, dejando que Harry observara el brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Bastante sonrojado, Harry murmuró una disculpa. – ¡Vete!

–No hasta que sepa qué es lo que te está pasando –dijo Harry tercamente. Después de pensar un rato, añadió –: y hasta que reciba algunas respuestas.

– ¿Respuestas a qué? –gruño Draco, escondiendo la cabeza.

–A lo que pasó – siseó Harry. – ¿Por qué estabas en Privet Drive?, ¿qué pasó en ese callejón?, ¿cómo llegué aquí? Quiero saber cuánto de lo que le dijiste a Hermione es verdad. Quiero saber porqué no estás durmiendo en una cama ridículamente grande en la mansión de tu familia rodeado de elfos domésticos. ¿Por qué te ves tan mal?, ¿por qué dices que ya no eres un Malfoy?

–Esas son bastantes preguntas – susurró el otro chico. Se enrolló aún más en la cama, sin dejar de temblar. Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, pretendiendo no moverse hasta saber qué estaba pasando y que Draco dejara de temblar tanto.

–Sólo responde.

Sus ojos grises sobresalieron por sobre la manta. – ¿En qué orden?– le dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Obviamente para Harry, Draco sólo estaba tratando de ser el mismo de siempre, pero lo que sea que le estuviera causando el temblar así le hizo perder toda la arrogancia que pretendía poner en las palabras.

–Deja de huir del problema – gruñó Harry.

–No me di cuenta de que era un problema –suspiró Draco. Aunque bajó la mirada y sus ojos se nublaron, tenían una especia de brillo, bastante extraño. Harry sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era una ilusión.

– ¡**Maldición**, responde! _¡Qué está pasando__!– _Abandonando su pose de atención y calma, Harry lanzó sobre Draco, tratando parecer intimidante ya que el otro chico no lo estaba tomando en serio. Tiró de las sábanas, dejando a Draco completamente anonadado, ninguno se preocupó por la modestia en ese momento. Los ojos vidriosos de Draco se posaron lentamente sobre Harry. Más específicamente, en su cicatriz. Sus ojos estaban brillando ahora, y definitivamente no era una ilusión. Tenían un tinte rojo, llenos de sorpresa, Harry casi se hecha para atrás, pero _tenía _que obtener sus respuestas.

–Yo…–empezó a decir Draco, sintiéndose atrapado. Lentamente cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, frunció el ceño, inconfundiblemente lleno de furia. El brillo rojo era casi cegador. _–Jódete–_ gruñó Draco, su voz era muy distinta a la usual. Harry no esperaba una encantadora bienvenida, pero eso fue demasiado. Se alejó unos centímetros y cuando un siseo lleno de furia vino del Slytherin que estaba debajo suyo, se alarmó bastante. Después de varios segundos, se convirtió en un grito. –¡Jódete!– gritó Draco y de pronto empezó a sacudirse, Harry se agarró del poste de la campara no caer.

–¡Detente!– gritó Harry, antes de que Draco lo cogiera del cuello y lo lanzara de vuelta a la cama.

– _¡Jódete, jódete__!–_ decía Draco, casi como susurrando, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Harry temió que Draco se hubiera vuelto totalmente loco. – ¡Cálmate! –imploró Harry, estirando los brazos para tratar de detenerlo. Aseguró sus piernas entre el colchón y la madera que lo aseguraba, enterrando sus pies entre las sábanas mientras trataba de hacer que Draco se dejara de mover. Había armado un gran escándalo, hacienda extraños sonidos y golpeando la cama contra la pared, haciéndola crujir. A pesar del ruido, Harry pudo apenas escuchar que la puerta se abría. Pero de que la oyó, la oyó.

–Déjame Harry – gruñó Draco.

Esto sonó un poco extraño, pero Harry lo ignoró. Estaba más preocupado viendo a Hermione en el rellano de la puerta. Tenía una extraña mirada, sus labios estaban apretados y sus cejas se movían ligeramente. ¿Estaba sonrojada? – Lo siento – dijo rápidamente. –. Yo, eh, ¡mejor regreso cuando terminen!

¿Terminar qué?

… Oh.

… **Oh.**

_¡Oh, diablos, esto se ve muy __**MAL**_ gritó mentalmente. Después de todo, estaba con sus pijamas, sus pies estaban enredados con las sábanas mientras mantenía a Draco, jadeante y cubierto en sudor, pegado contra la cama. Hermione estalló en una carcajada, salió de la habitación corriendo y cerrando la puerta de golpe. – ¡Hermione! ¡Regresa!– gritó Harry tan fuerte como pudo. – ¡NO es lo que parece!– Su llamada suplicante fue interrumpida por el sonido de una risa alegre debajo de él, miró hacia abajo asustado para ver a Draco riendo histéricamente. – ¡No es gracioso!– bramó Harry.

–Sí lo es – dijo Draco, partiéndose de risa. Sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo rojo, eran grises y llenos de lágrimas causadas por la risa.

–Hiciste- todo eso, sólo para- – balbuceó Harry. Asqueado no era suficiente para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. El muchacho risueño, debajo de él, tomó una bocanada de aire y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de gritarle, él lo silenció poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

–Debes admitir que fue gracioso – dijo Draco riendo por lo bajo. Harry quitó la mano de su boca y levantó el puño, listo para golpear su rostro. – ¡No me golpees! Hay una buena razón de por qué lo hice.

– Tienes tres segundos – gruño Harry. Bajó el puño, pero sus dedos deseaban envolverse alrededor de la garganta del rubio.

– ¡Una pequeña mentirita!– dijo Draco rápidamente. Harry se paralizó. –Le dije que tus asquerosos parientes muggles trataron de matarte.

–Eso que tiene que ver con-

– -y la única razón por la que yo estuviera allí para _rescatarte –_ dijo Draco más fuerte, interrumpiendo a Harry, –era que teníamos una relación muy íntima y que te estaba dando mi usual visita nocturna.

–Visita…– Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, se alejó rápidamente de él, casi cayéndose de la cama. – Oh **Dios**, ¡eres un idiota! Ahora Hermione cree que yo…. Oh, Dios– gimió Harry. Debe haber hecho un buen trabajo contándole esa historia a Hermione, porque claramente ella creía que tenían una relación _íntima _como Draco decía. Su reputación se fue al caño. Esperen, si Hermione estaba aquí, eso significaba que Ron también lo sabía. Oh Dios, oh **Merlin**, ahora sus dos mejores amigos pensaban que era gay y encima que estaba saliendo con su peor enemigo. Draco continuó riendo de una manera perversa. –Por eso es que ella ha sido tan amable contigo. – Harry empezó a darse cuenta de la situación.

–Tu adorada Granger jamás le haría daño a algo que es tan valioso para ti, – rió Draco. –no te preocupes, se tomó la noticia bastante bien. Hasta me hizo prometer que te cuidaría. Me apuntó con su varita y todo.

–Debe creer que le he estado ocultando cosas de nuevo – gruñó Harry. Su cabeza se golpeó contra la pared, se alejó de Draco, cerrando los ojos. Verlo ahí sentado, sólo con sus boxers, riéndose de él, era insoportable.

–Ella no te culpa. También te ha estado escondiendo cosas – declaró el Slytherin, su risa desapareció –. Creo que eres el último en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Weasley. Es asqueroso pensar en todas las cosas que han hecho en los armarios de limpieza. – Harry apretó más los ojos. Él lo sabía y aún le molestaba un poco que nunca le hubieran dicho, pero sabía lo que había entre sus dos mejores amigos. El tono de voz de Draco disminuyó y susurró casi para sí mismo, –Weasley y la sangre sucia… prácticamente es una bestialidad.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. –Retráctate, Malfoy – susurró en tono amenazador.

–Lo es – dijo Draco suavemente, sin hacer caso de lo que dijo Harry. Parecía más bien distante, diciendo pensamientos aleatorios, como si le estuviera hablando a su reflejo. – La mayoría de las criaturas están clasificadas por su aspecto físico y su rastro de magia. Muggles y magos son oficialmente especies diferentes, pero como son físicamente parecidos, siempre encuentras híbridos como Granger por la calle… Es algo triste. – Harry se volteó a mirarlo, lleno de rabia al oír que llamaban "híbrido" a su amiga. Sus manos se empezaron a mover hacia Draco. –Pero yo ya no soy un mago, así que no puedo hablar de la superioridad de un sangre pura. ¿No te alegra eso, Harry?

Sus manos se detuvieron. – ¿Qué?– preguntó.

– ¿Aún no te das cuenta?– dijo Draco incrédulo, sentándose y mirando a Harry. –¿Por qué necesito decirle una mentira a Granger si no he hecho nada malo? ¿Cómo me salvaste la vida quedando herido en ese callejón? ¿Por qué, si quiera, estaba cerca de tu casa en primer lugar?

–No – susurró Harry. Así que ahora Draco quería decir la verdad.

El chico susurró. – ¿Quieres la simple y dulce verdad o quieres que te cuente toda la historia?

–Quiero una clase de historia – dijo Harry. El Slytherin se sentó derecho, cruzó las piernas, y se cubrió con una manta. A pesar de su grito de sorpresa, también cubrió el torso de Harry.

–Será una clase de historia muy larga – susurró Draco, sus ojos brillaban. Le subió los lentes a Harry, para asegurarse de que el Gryffindor lo pudiera ver. Con una ligera sonrisa, también le quitó unos mechones de los ojos. –Así que será mejor que te mantengas despierto. Puedo quitarte algunos puntos si te quedas dormido sobre mí.

–Sólo cuenta la historia – dijo Harry.

– ¡Diez mil puntos menos para Gryffindor por interrumpir!

– ¡DRACO…!

–Está bien – Draco respiró profundamente, sacudió la cabeza, y se perdió en sus propios recuerdos. –. Todo empezó a finales de quinto año…


	4. The Twisted Life of Draco Malfoy I

**Parte 4- The Twisted Life of Draco Malfoy**

― _Todo empezó a finales de quinto año…_

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de cuán larga sería la historia, se acomodó ligeramente, y se abrigándose más con la manta. Al hacer esto, accidentalmente, descubrió a Draco. Él siseó enojado, frunciendo el ceño mientras le quitaba la manta a Harry. ― ¡Estás volviendo a interrumpir¡Eso le costará dos millones de puntos a Gryffindor!

― ¡No tienes el poder de quitar puntos, además no hemos regresado aún al colegio! ― dijo Harry. Desearía que Draco dejara de quejarse y que continuara con la historia, lo cual le tomaría toda la noche. ― ¡Y deja de acaparar la manta, tonto, tengo frío! ― La mirada de Draco se suavizó y, para su sorpresa, se desenvolvió de la manta y envolvió a Harry con ella. Sus movimientos lánguidos, su expresión resignada. Harry se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta que Draco lo estaba _mimando_. ― ¿Qué estas…? ― empezó a decir, pero luego se calló. ― ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

― Porque estoy en deuda contigo ― murmuró Draco suavemente. Su expresión era ilegible. ― Es mi culpa que tengas frío. Es un efecto secundario de la pérdida de sangre. ― Draco se agachó hasta la cama de abajo, para coger la manta en la cama de Harry y luego envolverse cuidadosamente con ella.

― No entiendo ― dijo Harry desesperadamente. Draco lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Su cabello rubio le cayó sobre los ojos, pero rápidamente se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja.

― Lo sé. Es por eso que te tienes que callar y dejarme terminar la historia…

_Varias semanas antes de que acabara el curso, las cosas habían sido bastante normales para mí. Fui a mis clases, di mis exámenes finales. Me sentaba con Crabbe y Goyle, y hablábamos de cosas insignificantes como Quidditch y lo molesto que era el GRAN Harry Potter._

― ¡No estoy interesado en saber cómo es un día en la vida de Draco Malfoy! ― dijo Harry, interrumpiendo al rubio. ― Quiero saber lo que originó. 

― ¡Ya llego a eso! ― gruñó Draco, inclinándose hacia Harry. Por un momento sus ojos parecieron brillar de manera anormal. ― Sólo estoy preparando el ambiente. Querías una historia¿no? Eso es lo que vas a obtener…

_Las cosas me parecían maravillosas. Entonces, recibí una carta de mi padre. Sí, aún seguía en Azkaban, y no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Me aclaró bastante bien ese punto. El tema principal de su carta era _el estúpido _Harry Potter__. No me pedía que te espiara, ni nada por el estilo. Era una advertencia. Decía que un visitante le había dicho que estabas planeando algo para mandarme a mí también a Azkaban. No sabía cuál era tu grandioso plan, ni cuándo lo pondrías en acción, pero parecía estar seguro de que tenías un plan. Quería que me anduviera con cuidado, observar a mis amigos, por si fallaban sus lealtades, y más lo más importante de todo, que me cuidara de ti._

_Estaba paranoico. No importa cuánto respeto le tenga a mi padre, de eso sí me di cuenta. Pero hice lo que me dijo. Encontré que algunos Slytherin no apoyaban del todo al Señor Oscuro como yo creía. Aún así, no vi razón para que se volvieran en mi contra. Te vigilé cuidadosamente, pero tú ni siquiera volteabas a verme. Hacías lo que todo el mundo hacía. Comer, o tratar de ponerte al día en tus estudios._

_Recibí otra carta de mi padre, diciendo que mi madre lo había traicionado, y que no debía regresar a la Mansión Malfoy cuando terminara el colegio. Sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pues mi madre estaba a una gran distancia. Se estaba escondiendo, así que no le había enviado ninguna lechuza, o lo había visitado. No había razón para que creyera que lo había traicionado._

― Azkaban juega con las mentes de las personas, Draco ― dijo Harry lentamente. Había escuchado al rubio llenar su palabras de resentimiento e ira, y se dio cuenta que no le gustaba a dónde iba todo eso. Draco sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados.

― No solamente era Azkaban. Desde el regreso del Señor Oscuro en cuarto, mi padre había estado actuando bastante extraño. Y se ponía cada vez peor con cada reunión de los mortífagos. ― Harry empezó a sentir nauseas.

― Voldemort también juega con las metes de las personas. ― Draco no dijo nada, su cabeza estaba agachada, sin mirar a Harry. Este sabía que era un tema bastante difícil para él, así que lo cambió. ― Sigue contando.

_Como sea, mi padre me envió la llave de nuestra bóveda en Gringotts, me dijo que sacara algo de dinero y que encontrara un lugar para vivir, inmediatamente después que terminara ese año escolar. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que no tendría donde vivir mientras encontraba otro hogar. Hablé con Crabbe y Goyle sobre si podía quedarme con ellos hasta encontrar un hogar, pero dijeron que no podían ayudarme. Todos los otros de Slytherin dijeron lo mismo._

_Consideré pedir ayuda a los profesores, pero preferí no hacerlo. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero tampoco iba a pedírsela a un Hufflepuff o un Gryffindor, así que me dirigí hacia Ravenclaw. Mi primera opción fue Cho Chang._

― Apuesto a que te fue bien ― murmuró Harry, con una gran sonrisa. Draco hizo una mueca.

_Aunque no tengo que decirlo, ella me dijo que fuera a otro lado, así que decide dejar de intentar conseguir ayuda de los alumnos. Aún te estaba vigilando, en caso de que mi padre tuviera razón, pero no tenía sentido. Te escuché planeando una invasión a las cocinas del colegio, y eso parecía ser lo más retorcido que estabas haciendo. Por supuesto, eso no era absolutamente nada malo. Sólo me hizo preguntarme a mí mismo cómo es que eras tan gran amenaza para el Señor Oscuro._

_Así que, pensé y decidí hacer de espía. No, no te espié a ti, sino a Dumbledore. Después de una semana no averigüé nada interesante, hasta que entré en su oficina y vi en el pensadero._

_Escuché la profecía en su totalidad._

― No le dijiste a nadie¿verdad? ― preguntó Harry. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. ― Hay gente que ha muerto por causa de esa profecía.

― Y algunas aún tienen que morir por ella ― contestó Draco, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos. Este se retorció en su lugar, pues no le agradaba recordar su destino. Matar a Voldemort, o ser asesinado por él… no era una profecía muy agradable. Harry se envolvió aún más en la manta, tratando de calmarse. ― Tal vez soy el hijo de un mortífago, pero no me gusta causar problemas a ese nivel. Prefiero guardarme las cosas que aprendo.

― Será mejor que sigas así.

― Lo haré.

_Esto me hizo repensar mi opinión acerca de ti. Aún te seguía vigilando, pero no con sospecha. Lo que buscaba era algún poder escondido que pudieras tener. Ya sabía lo del pársel, pero todos lo sabían y no es un poder que te pueda ayudar mucho contra él. Gracias a lo que le sucedió a mi familia, no sabía a qué lado apoyar y me interesaba saber quién tenía la delantera en la guerra. El ultimo día de clases, me decidí a hablarte sobre eso, pero no teníamos las mismas clases y no te pude encontrar._

_Me sentía bastante solo en el momento en que subí al tren. Nadie quería estar cerca de mi, ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle. Conseguí un compartimiento. Pero tuve un golpe de suerte inesperado: ese compartimiento estaba al lado del tuyo, y con un par de hechizos, puede escuchar tu conversación con tus amigos._

_Me molesté un poco porque no me enteré de nada importante. Estaban hablando de sus relaciones y que tú no tenías a nadie. Note cuando sugeriste que Weasley y Granger deberían estar juntos; eso me hizo reír, yo sabía que de alguna manera terminarían juntos. Me di cuenta desde tercero, y me pareció extraño que tú no tuvieras a nadie especial. Entonces pensé en la profecía y me di cuenta de que estabas protegiendo a los demás al no tener una relación seria. Me pareció una forma muy patética de vivir._

― Habría sido muy egoísta de mi parte poner a alguien en peligro por el sólo hecho de estar cerca de mí ― suspiró Harry. No apreciaba el comentario de Draco acerca de su falta de una vida amorosa, especialmente, desde que él había pretendido 'llenar ese vacío'. 

― Eso porque que estás en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin. Tu vida está predeterminada a irse por un caño. Te podrían asesinar en cualquier momento. Mereces ser egoísta, aunque sea una vez en tu inevitablemente corta vida. ― Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirando al suelo. ― Además, has lastimado a muchas personas, poniendo su seguridad por encima de la tuya.

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe.

― Sirius Black seguiría vivo, si no hubieras corrido a _salvarlo_. ― Harry se tragó una respuesta mordaz y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta. No quería ver la mirada seria de Draco, ni tampoco que él viera sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No había ningún indicio de maldad en la voz de Draco, y eso hizo que fuera más difícil escucharlo. ― Deberías tratar de no ser siempre el héroe. Sin ofender, pero en ese sentido eres más patético que Longbottom. Sólo vive tu vida. 

― Si no te conociera, diría que estás tratando de corromperme ― soltó Harry.

― Pero obviamente, me conoces. 

― ¡Estás tratando de que valore menos la vida de otras personas! ― dijo Harry, secando sus lágrimas en la manta y descubriendo su cara. Se quedó mirando a Draco, y por un momento deseó ser un basilisco. Draco ni siquiera se inmutó, sino que miraba a Harry tan o más calmado de lo que Dumbledore podría hacerlo. ― ¿Alguna vez has tenido que…?

― ¿Puedo continuar? ― le interrumpió Draco, no quería tener que pelear con Harry tan pronto. Harry le dio una mirada más bien derrotada, y asintió ligeramente.

― Necesito saber lo que pasó. 

― ¡Cincuenta mil millones de puntos menos para Gryffindor por decir algo obvio! 


	5. The Twisted Life of Draco Malfoy II

**Parte 5- The Twisted Life of Draco Malfoy, p. 2**

_Cuando me bajé del Expreso de Hogwarts, no sabía qué hacer. Todos mis compañeros se iban con sus padres. Solo cogí mis cosas y me quedé allí parado, viendo como todos se iban. Vi a Granger irse con sus padres. Fue una experiencia de humildad. Eran pobres y muggles…pero Granger corrió a abrazarlos, riendo; y yo…Merlin, estaba celoso, porque nunca se me había permitido abrazar a mis padres en público. Y definitivamente estaba celoso de que sus padres la hubieran venido a recoger._

_Pensé que era el único que se podría sentir sí, pero entonces te vi. Tus parientes muggles estaban ahí, y solo me di cuenta cuando ese chico gordo te golpeó. Te veías exactamente como yo me sentía. Me acerqué para hablarte, pero esa mujer escuálida- tu tía¿verdad?- me miró de una forma horrible, y me pensé que te castigarían si te iba a hablar. Así que me alejé. Pero logré escuchar la palabra 'Surry' o algo así, y eso me dio una idea de donde vivías._

_Después que te fuiste, no supe a dónde ir, así que tome cualquier camino y me fui por ahí._

― Eso fue tonto, ― le reprochó Harry. ― deberías haber preguntado cómo llegar al callejón Daigon antes de que todos se fueran. 

― Ya me di cuenta ― suspiró Draco. Se estiró de una forma muy parecida a los gatos, cruzando los dedos sobre su cabeza mientras bostezaba. Harry no pudo evitar notar que Draco parecía brillar bajo la suave luz de la luna. A diferencia Harry, que se veía desaliñado y desnutrido como si tuviera gasolina en el pelo (en su propia opinión); Draco se veía elegante, a pesar de su reciente decaída. Parecía un veela, con su piel blanca y su cabello platinado, y sus facciones algo femeninas. Harry sabía que si no fuera tan molesto algunas veces, muchas chicas de Hogwarts estarían babeando a sus pies. Pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo cuidadosamente. Ahora que el chico sólo traía puesto los boxers y estaba cubierto por la manta, Harry lo observó más detenidamente.

― ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? 

― Estaba demasiado enojado para pensar con inteligencia. Déjame continuar.

_Como te podrás imaginar, me perdí por completo. Me molestaba tener que arrastrar todas mis cosas, ya que desafortunadamente, eran todo lo que tenía. Me sorprendí bastante cuando cayó la noche y me di cuenta que aún no tenía un lugar para dormir. Jamás había estado en el Londres muggle, ni tampoco sin hogar, y el mundo parecía ser un lugar aterrador en ese momento. Terminé durmiendo bajo una de esas cosas que se levantan sobre las calles- ¿cómo es que se llamaban?-Ah, sí, un puente. Dormí bajo un puente. Sentí que odiaba esa cosa cuando me quedé dormido, pero a la mañana siguiente no fue así, ya que había estado lloviendo y no podía hechizar mis cosas para que se mantuvieran secas._

_Comí unos dulces que me sobraron del tren para el desayuno. Dejó de llover cerca de mediodía y empecé a caminar otra vez. Tuve suerte. Una vieja squib me reconoció por ser un Malfoy, y aunque dejó muy en claro que era la basura más grande de la tierra y que me deberían haber matado el segundo en que nací, me dijo como encontrar un hombre que podría cambiar mis galeones por dinero muggle._

― ¿Cómo se veía? ― interrumpió Harry.

― Como la profesora McGonagall vestida de muggle ― Draco se encogió de hombros. ―. Estaba en una silla de ruedas, cargando una bolsa de comida para gatos. ― Harry sonrió ampliamente.

― La señora Figg fue a Londres a esa hora para verme cuando me bajara del tren. No debiste haberla visto en King's Cross. ― Su sonrisa despareció lentamente. ― Debes haber sido una de las últimas personas que la vió. Fue asesinada un par de días después. ― Draco despertó de sus recuerdos dándole a Harry una mirada angustiada y algo confundida.

― ¿Ella era…?

― Ella era miembro de la Orden del Fénix. ― Harry asinitó. ― Ella vivía por aquí. Los Dursley me mandaban con ella en todos los cumpleaños de Dudley, porque no me querían cerca en sus fiestas… preferían que estuviera triste y aburrido en la casa de una vieja loca antes que comiera un pedazo de la torta de su _amado_ Dinky Duddy-kins. 

Draco se quedó callado un minuto. ― ¿Tanto te odiaban? ― preguntó después de un rato. L mirada de Harry se endureció cuando lo miró directamente a los ojos.

― Me quitaron mi varita el momento en que llegué a casa, diciendo que esperaban que Voldemort me encontrara y que me matara tan pronto como fuera posible. Cada año me han hecho la vida un infierno, matándome de hambre y haciéndome hacer todo el trabajo de la casa. Hasta que llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, ellos habían tratado de evitar que averiguara que era un mago. ― Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos. Harry respiró profundamente, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que su voz temblara. ― Intentaron hacer que la magia desapareciera. 

Hubo otro minuto de silencio mientras Draco procesaba toda la información. Harry se quedó quieto como una estatua, sabiendo que Draco lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. Esperaba que hubiera un poco de piedad en esa mirada, pero no se atrevió a ver. Estaba seguro que Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño. La primera vez que se habían encontrado, había dicho que algunos sangre media eran unos idiotas por no saber que eran magos hasta que les llegaba su carta de Hogwarts. Siempre se había sentido mal, pues él encajaba perfectamente en la descripción de Draco de esos idiotas sangre media.

Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho para que hablara.

― Estúpidos, ― dijo Draco. ― la mayoría de veces, reprimir algo sólo hace que ese algo sea más fuerte. No me sorprende que estuvieras tan confundido la vez que nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon. ¿Continúo? ― Harry asintió brevemente, olvidando su pequeño momento de depresión.

_Después de un momento, encontré al hombre del que hablaba, y cambia mis galeones por dinero muggle. Tuve mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien que fuera amable y que no quisiera cortarme en pedacitos. O por lo menos eso creo; veras, soy igual de rico como mago que como muggle, pero aún así, no tenía hogar, y le dije que necesitaba encontrar el callejón Diagon, desafortunadamente, él no sabía la forma muggle de llegar. Pero me dijo dónde podía encontrar la oficina del Ministerio de Magia, pensé que eso me podría ayudar, así que fui allí. Me tomó otros dos días poder llegar, porque me perdía a cada rato, y a veces me salía de la ruta buscando un baño o algún restaurante._

― Sólo como una pista, para que parezca que de verdad hemos estado saliendo, deberías saber que mi comida favorita es el sushi, ― dijo Draco alegremente. Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

― También es mi favorito ― dijo él aturdido.

― Eso me ahora la vergüenza de tener que preguntarte después, ― dijo Draco, riéndose. ― ¡Y ahora ya sé que envenenar! ― Harry le dio una mirada asesina. ― Es broma, Harry, es broma… 

_Continuando, cuando encontré el ministerio de magia, me sentí bastante avergonzado. La cabina de teléfono me preguntó porqué estaba allí, y como no había pensado muy bien qué decir, dijo que buscaba un lugar donde vivir. Me dieron una insignia de identificación que decía _Draco Malfoy, ayuda para el desamparado 

Harry empezó a reírse, aunque a Draco no le parecía divertido. ― Si ya terminaste, quisiera continuar con la historia. 

― Sí, claro, ― dijo Harry, ahogándose por la risa. El pecho le dolió un poco. Tomando aire, miró a Draco, unos mechones de cabello cayeron sobre sus ojos mientras reía. ― Ayuda para el desamparado… voy a usarlo contra ti, sabes. No se cómo, pero lo haré. ― Los ojos del muchacho se estrecharon peligrosamente, tiñéndose de rojo por una fracción de segundo.

― El momento en que alguien se entere de eso, le diré a Rita Skeeter acerca de la profecía. ― Eso calló a Harry.

_**Como sea**__, tan pronto como entré, me di cuenta que cometí un error. Todos me miraban como si fuera una especie de monstruo. Traté de preguntarles a algunas personas cómo llegar al callejón Diagon, pero nadie me contestaba. Terminé yendo donde la recepcionista. Me habló, pero no era lo que quería oír… fue peor que la vieja squib. Hasta me insultó delante de todos, y por sus miradas, todos parecían estar de acuerdo con ella. Traté de calmarla. Fui lo más amable posible que un Malfoy insultado podría ser. Después de un rato, empezó a gritar, diciendo que era un asesino y un malvado mortífago, justo en el momento en que los aurores estaban saliendo de su reunión para ir a almorzar. Tuve que dejar todas mis cosas y salir corriendo. Todo el entrenamiento de Quidditch sirvió de algo, porque pude escapar de casi todas sus maldiciones._

_Cuando salí de allí, me alejé lo más que pude. No fue muy lejos, la verdad, ya que una de esas maldiciones me dio en la rodilla, y obviamente, no podía soportar mi peso. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba. Si no me había sentido infeliz antes, en ese momento me sentía bastante. Había dejado mi varita y mi dinero, además de la llave de mi bóveda, y dudaba que tuvieran la amabilidad de devolvérmelas. Nunca tuve una lechuza, así que no podía contactar a mi padre. Por primera vez en vida, no tenía nada._

― ¿Qué hay de tu casa? ― preguntó Harry suavemente. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos mientras pensaba en la situación de Draco. ― Te habrán dicho que no fueras, pero ¿no seguía siendo tuya?

― Ya llego a eso, Harry ― dijo Draco, con un ceño bastante obvio.

_Me quedé dormido detrás de un basurero. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente me moría de hambre. Sabía que no podía conseguir comida, y me dio más hambre. No podía caer más bajo, así que me levanté decidido a robar algo de comida. No había llegado muy lejos, cuando vi el primer signo de 'Se Busca'. La recompensa era de 200 galeones, y no había hecho nada. Como era el Londres muggles, escogieron una excusa apropiada para que se me buscara: asesinato. Sé cómo funciona el sistema y cuando ponen esos carteles por una persona, se llevan todas sus posesiones; supuse que habían confiscado la mansión y que despidieron a todos los elfos. Después descubrí que era eso exactamente lo que habían hecho, pero esa es otra historia._

_Ahora, todo eso me molestaba, pero no tanto como el estómago. Deambulé buscando alguna ventana abierta, o a algún niño que tuviera un sandwich. En el primer lugar que encontré, me tropecé al entrar por la ventana, y caí de cabeza en el lavabo. Los platos estaban a medio lavar, así que hice un gran escándalo. Ya casi había salido, cuando me atraparon._

_Tuve suerte de que no me mataran. Tuve aún más suerte al saber que la mujer propietaria de la casa, acababa de terminar sus estudios, y estaba desesperada por un compañero de casa que me aceptó. No me reconoció, así que me presenté como Harry Potter, y por suerte, no le sonó nada familiar. Al día siguiente, conseguí un trabajo como mesero en un restaurante japonés cercano._

― Espera¿usaste mi nombre? 

― Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, ― se defendió Draco. ― además, es un nombre bastante común. ¿Acaso tú nunca has usado otro nombre?

― Sólo una vez ― dijo Harry lentamente. No pudo evitar sonreír al recuerdo. ―. Le dije a Stan Shunpike en el Autobús Noctámbulo que mi nombre era Neville Longbottom. 

Draco no paró de reír por diez minutos.


	6. Tweaked Explanations

**Parte 6- Tweaked Explanations**

La historia se detuvo en ese punto, ya que el sol estaba saliendo y Draco necesitaba descansar. ― Después de todo, sí te cargué desde Surrey hasta Londres ― dijo. ―. No mentí acerca de eso. ― Eso hizo que Harry se preguntara cuán honesto podría ser Draco, pero estaba seguro de que su historia no podía ser una exageración. La mayoría de cosas encajaban con lo que Harry había vivido, así que Draco no se las podía haber inventado. ― Duermo como los muertos, ― le informó Draco ― así que, mientras no hagas tanto ruido como para despertar a los muertos, no me molesta. Pero eso sí, no abras las cortinas. No quiero despertar sin piel o todo enrojecido. ― Esa fue una petición bastante extraña, pero Harry hizo lo que le pidió. A pesar de que había estado casi toda la noche despierto, no se sentía cansado. 

Así que se cambió. Como sus cosas aún seguían en Privet Drive- asumiendo que los Dursley no las hayan quemado- se cambió con la ropa que encontró en un cajón, con una tarjeta que decía "Para Harry, de Hermione y Ron". No habían quitado la tarjeta del precio, y sonrió cuando vio que era una de las túnicas más baratas en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Pero, al menos, eran mejores que los harapos que había estado usando cuando encontró a Draco: pantalones negros, una camiseta verde algo ajustada y una túnica negra con los puños verdes.

Harry bajó rápidamente para el desayuno. Sus piernas aún le temblaban, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Hasta que Ron llegara y le diera un abrazo tan fuerte como los más efusivos abrazos de Hagrid. ― ¡Harry¡Estás bien! Hermione no me dejaba ir a verte… tonto¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas en problemas? Tonto, tonto, tonto ― El pelirrojo, más tranquilo, empezó a sollozar en el hombro de Harry, olvidando los intentos de éste por volver a respirar.

Unos minutos (y un poco de respiración artificial) después, Harry recibió otro abrazo de Charlie, quien estaba cuidando de Ron después de la muerte de sus padres. Charlie había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que Harry lo vio. Le recordaba bastante a Bill. Vestía un atuendo muggle que podría haber sido conseguido en un _rave_. También tenía un arete de colmillo y había hecho crecer su cabello, aunque era mucho más corto que el de Bill y su colmillo era más grande. Harry supuso que provenía de uno de los dragones con los que trabajaba. Esperaba que no fuera venenoso.

― Te ves bien, Harry ― dijo Ron, caundo terminaron sus espasmos de alegría. ―. Te ves como un mago de verdad, y no como… ― No terminó la frase al darse cuenta de las miradas de advertencia de Hermione y Charlie.

― ¿Un elefante? ― terminó la frase Harry por él.

― ¡Pues sí! Supongo que tener ropa de tu tamaño ayuda ¿no? ― Todos se rieron, mientras comían los famosos panqueques del Caldero Chorreante, junto con algunos de los demás huéspedes. Continuaron hablando de casi nada importante. En parte porque las cosas más importantes eran muy secretas, y en parte porque estaban felices de volver a estar juntos.

― ¿Va a bajar Draco o no? ― preguntó Hermione después de un rato. Harry se encogió de hombros. ― Qué pena. Estoy segura que le habría gustado ir de compras, después de todo lo que ha pasado. ― Se veía bastante abatida. Harry pensó que debía estarle muy agradecida a Draco por rescatarlo. Claro que fue Draco quien lo _atacó,_ pero Harry aún no entendía que había pasado. No sabía por qué Draco necesitaba decir una mentira, pero supuso que era importante. Decidió seguirle la corriente hasta saber la verdad.

― No creo que quiera caminar más ― murmuró. Hermione parecía ofendida, pero Ron se puso del lado de Harry.

― ¡Él es mejor compañía que yo, por lo que veo! Yo dormiría por una semana si tuviera que cargar a alguien desde tan lejos. Además, apuesto a que Harry y él tuvieron una noche bastante agitada ― dijo Ron sin pensar. Charlie resopló de la risa, casi atorándose con el tocino. Harry dejó caer su cuchillo en un charco de mermelada, completamente espantado.

― _¡H__ermione!_ ― gritó indignado. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró como pidiéndole disculpas. Harry empezó a balbucear sin sentido por un minuto, hasta que finalmente dijo: ― Están todos equivocados, nosotros no hicimos… nosotros nunca… 

― Lo sé, ― dijo Hermione agradablemente. ― ninguno puede conseguir protección en estos momentos, y son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no hacerlo sin ella **¿Verdad?** ― Esta última palabra añadida en un tono algo peligroso. Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente y asintió. ― ¿Ves, Ron¡Te dije que estaban teniendo un poco de tiempo en privado y no hacienda nada obsceno! ― Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

― Bueno, con todos los ruidos que hacían, yo sólo supuse cosas ― suspiró Ron. Harry se sonrojó ahora, sintiéndose estúpido por todas las risas y los otros ruidos que hicieron mientras hablaban. Deseaba que cambiaran de tema. Fue Charlie quien vino en su ayuda.

― Entonces¿quién quiere la feliz tarea de rescatar las cosas de Harry de los Durlsey? ― Charlie preguntó ruidosamente, y un poco demasiado alegra. Harry, Ron y Hermione se le quedaron mirando. A Ron se le caía la comida de la boca. ― No, Harry, tu te vas a mantener alejado de esos monstruos. Quisiera un poco de compañía cuando les dé una visita, ― dijo Charlie, sobre-acentuando cada sílaba. Hermione y Ron cogieron la indirecta, y dijeron que harían cualquier cosa por ayudar a Harry, pero él pudo notar algo de resentimiento en sus voces.

En ese momento se llenó de terror. Si iban donde los Durlsey, probablemente averiguarían que sus parientes no trataron de hacerle nada y la "Pequeña mentirita" de Draco se arruinaría. ― De hecho, ― dijo Harry interrumpiendo ― yo quiero ir. ¿Sabes, mis cosas pueden esperar unos días más y también quiero un descanso. ― Esperaba que se tragaran la mentira. ― Además, la mayoría de mis cosas está escondida. Hay un pequeño agujero debajo de unas tablas del suelo y aún no sé dónde puso Vernon mi varita. ― Ciertamente, eso tuvo el efecto que quería. Todos asintieron. ― Así que¿qué tenemos en la agenda de hoy?

― Pues, primero que nada, llenar el vacío estómago de Harry Potter, ― dijo Hermione significativamente, mirando la delgada figura de Harry de pies a cabeza. ― Quien va a comer todo lo que esté en su plato en este momento, antes de que alguien intente dirigirle otra vez la palabra. ― Harry trató de fruncir el ceño, pero terminó sonriendo. ¡Todos lo estaban mimando! Hermione hizo que los otros cumplieran su promesa, cortándolos siempre que intentaban hacer contacto auditorio con Harry. La verdad, no le importaba comer mucho.

Cuando terminó su jugo de naranja y llenó su plato con más panqueques, volvió a preguntar que harían ese día. Resultó que irían a hacer sus compras escolares temprano y después del 'reciente giro de los eventos', Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse en Londres con él por el resto de agosto en vez de volverse a esconder. ― ¡Además, tenemos al hijo de un mortífago de nuestro lado! ― dijo Ron alegremente, ganándose una bofetada juguetona por parte de Hermione, seguida de un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Harry sonrió abiertamente.

― Tendría demasiado sueño para ser de mucha ayuda si su padre decidiera salir de Azkaban y cortarnos en pedazos. ― le aseguró Harry. No era un chiste muy gracioso, pero aún así, los otros se rieron. ― Duerme como los muertos ―. Decidieron regresar después de hacer las compras y ver si Draco estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para ir a comer sushi en el almuerzo y unos helado en la nueva tienda de dulces. Esta fue la recomendación de Harry.

Un rato después, el famoso trío Gryffindor y Charlie estaban afuera. Cuando entraron al callejón Diagon, Hermione empezó una conversación con Charlie acerca de los dragones. El tema se volvió bastante aburrido para Harry, así que se quedó atrás, charlando con Ron. Cuando entraron a Flourish y Blotts, Ron hizo la pregunta fatal. ― Eh, Harry, desde… ¿desde cuando te gustan los chicos? ― Harry se le quedó mirando, sin poder responder.


	7. Pulling Their Legs

**Parte 7- Pulling Their Legs**

Harry lanzó sus libros contra la cama, a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Draco. — ¡Despierta! — gritó. El rubio no movió ni una pestaña. Harry le susurró algunas obscenidades, golpeándole la cara, pero aún así, no se movió. Había estado tratando por casi diez minutos despertar a Draco, sin ningún resultado. No había mentido cuando dijo que dormía como los muertos. La resurrección completa de Voldemort, con cuerpo y todo había demorado menos, y Harry prefería que le volvieran a abrir el brazo antes que pasar otros diez minutos tratando de regresar a Draco a la tierra de los vivos.

Después de otros irritantes minutos y de golpear las partes expuestas del cuerpo de Draco, Harry se dirigió al cuarto de Charlie y Ron, cogió al mayor del brazo sin decir una sola palabra, cogió su varita y se la puso en la mano, apuntando al rubio.

— Creo que necesita un hechizo para despertar — dijo Harry.

— Sólo está dormido — contestó, confundido.

— Duerme como los muertos. Sólo hazlo. — Charlie arqueó una ceja y apuntó su varita a Draco.

— ¡_Ennervate_! — Nada ocurrió. Ambos se quedaron observando a Draco dormir por unos segundos. — Bueno, lo intenté, — dijo Charlie disculpándose. Su cabello rojo se agitó cuando sacudió la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa. — Buena suerte con la bella durmiente. ¿Ya trataste de besarlo? — Harry se sonrojó mientras Charlie salía riendo de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Harry se quedó solo con su problema.

Se empezó a preocupar un poco. Nadie podía dormir después de todo eso, y aún así, Draco seguí inmóvil, con la excepción de que respiraba. Su cara estaba enterrada en la almohada. Harry pensó que podría estar fingiendo. — Si no abres los ojos, practicaré el uso de la _Cruciatus_ en tu cuerpo, — le susurró al oído. La verdad no lo haría, pero esperaba que Draco no lo supiera. No obtuvo reacción alguna. — ¿No¿Qué tal la _Imperius_? Apuesto a que si te quedas así, descubriré cómo funciona. Entonces podré verte en un disfrasa de hurón blanco, cantando '_A quién le importa_'. — Ninguna reacción. Ahora sí que estaba enojado. — ¿Prefieres _Avada Kedavra_? 

Ni una señal de vida. Harry golpeó un costado de su cabeza, bastante molesto. Le echó una taza de agua helada… nada. Le hizo cosquillas… nada. Golpeó ruidosamente en su cabeza… nada. No le parecía buena la idea de Charlie de besarlo. Sintiéndose derrotado, Harry se acercó a la ventana, abriendo las cortinas, para que entrara el sol.

Las cortinas habían estado abiertas por una fracción de segundo cuando un chillido espeluznante llenara la habitación. Por un momento creyó que era el lamento de un banshee, era tan horrible. De pronto se dio cuenta que el gritó venía de atrás; de Draco, que se había enterrado bajo las sábanas. — ¡Cierra las cortinas! . **¡Cierra las cortinas!** — gritó Draco. Harry inmediatamente obedeció, aunque aún estaba un poco sacudido por el ruido. La habitación 4 se sumergió en la oscuridad. Las mantas temblaban violentamente.

— Draco… ¿qué demonios…? — dijo Harry, sin encontrar otra forma de expresar su sorpresa. ¡Eso fue demasiado extraño!

— Te dije que no abrieras las cortinas, — dijo la voz de Draco. Aunque Harry podía distinguir el origen de la voz claramente, sonaba un poco distante, como el basilisco de Riddle en Segundo año. — ¿Ahora ves por qué?

— Pues, veo que la luz te molesta — dijo suavemente. — Pero no veo cómo o por qué. — Él se arrodilló al lado del bulto de mantas temblorosas que era Draco, sintiéndose extrañamente obligado a hacerlo, como para tranquilizarlo.

— Eres increíblemente estúpido, — susurró Draco. Harry apenas lo oyó. — no te darías cuenta de la verdad aunque bailara desnuda en frente tuyo. 

— Prefiero no ser asociado con aquellos que bailan desnudos delante de las personas, — bromeó Harry, pretendiendo no haber sido insultado. — Ahora que ya estás despierto¿te importaría bajar a almorzar y comer un helado con…

— No. Puedes comer sin mí. — Harry se sorprendió. Esperaba que Draco pasara un momento con él y sus amigos. Después de todo, estaban del mismo lado, cualquiera que fuera, y las circunstancias los habían juntado en un pequeño callejón mágico. Tal vez un recordatorio de su pequeña mentira lo convencería.

— Vamos, _Drake_, — Harry dijo suavemente, cerca de lo que suponía era la cabeza de Draco, debajo de las mantas. Trató de que su voz sonara algo femenina, y llenándola de sarcasmo como para que Draco entendiera la indirecta. — ¿Y si quiero invitar a mi dulce _novio _a almorzar¡Destruyes el poco romance que hay entre nosotros¡Hermione se enojará contigo por evitarme!

— Puedes engañarme con Weasley si así lo deseas, _cariño_ — gruñó Draco, en un tono que rogaba por un poco de soledad. —. Su novia de otra especie se puede unir y así hacen un trío. Solo no me des los detalles, y te prometo que nuestro rompimiento no será tan doloroso. — Harry frunció el ceño.

— No estás actuando bien tu parte, — le dijo. — Ron y Hermione no son estúpidos. Bueno, Ron puede ser un poco estúpido a veces, pero no Hermione. Si ella se da cuenta de que somos la pareja perfecta, va a estar sobre ti, como las moscas a la miel, aunque yo no me de cuenta de lo que está pasando. — Draco se quedó quieto un momento.

— Ya lo sé. Es por eso que vas a pretender que aún estoy dormido.

— ¿Qué…?

— Harry¿ya estás listo? — llamó Hermione desde afuera de la habitación. Preguntándose cómo Draco supo que ella estaba afuera, Harry dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación. Hermione estaba en el pasillo. ¿Draco está listo?

— No pude despertarlo — dijo dando otro suspiro. No era una completa mentira; el sol lo había despertado, no él. —, creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar. Le podemos traer algo. — Hermione asintió. Se veía bastante bien, usando su nueva túnica rosada. Extrañamente se le veía bien. Harry no podía imaginar a nadie verse bien vestido de color Rosado, después de todo un año con Dolores Umbridge.

— Oigan¿están listos? — preguntó Ron, mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

— Casi. ¿Aún no despierta Draco? — preguntó Cahrlie, saltando fuera de su habitación, mientras intentaba ponerse una de sus botas de cuero de dragón. Harry le dijo lo mismo que a Hermione, y Charlie lo miró totalmente confundido. — Qué extraño, Creí que había oído una voz hace un momento… — ¡Diablos! El grito — al menos trataste lo del beso¿no?

— No le gustan mucho los besos, — dijo Harry, sintiendo que su cara enrojecía. Entonces, como en l mayoría de los casos, la inspiración le llegó cuando más lo necesitaba. — sé de algo que lo podría despertar, pero amenos que quieran esperar otra hora para almorzar…

Ron empalideció, tratando de esconder luego su repulsión, pretendiendo vomitar. Hermione se veía como si quisiera reírse, pero tenía un problema de moral que no se lo permitía. Charlie empezó a reír. — ¡Sólo ve a besarlo! Quiero reírme de la ridiculez _cuando_ despierte. 

— Creo que yo también podría reírme — dijo Hermione con una risita. Harry se sentía atrapado, sin disfrutar la presión que ejercían sus amigos para que besara a Draco. No tenía miedo de besar al Slytherin; lo que le preocupaba era que le podría partir el cuello por hacerlo. Asumiendo que no se colgaría antes. Hasta ese momento, no se había molestado en pensar en la _cercanía _que se suponía que tenía una pareja tan _íntima _como él y Draco. 

— ¡Vamos, Harry! — Charlie lo empujó dentro del cuarto. Ron tiró sus brazos al aire, dijo algo sin sentido, pensando que era una buena excusa y se ahorró la molestia de observar. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Harry se rió. Estaba sorprendido de que Ron se hubiera tomado su 'relación' tan bien. Habían muchas áreas en las que Ron no era un experto, y aparentemente, besar era una de ellas.

Aunque sentía su sentencia de muerte sobre él, trató de caminar lo más calmadamente posible hacia Draco. El rubio se había descubierto de las sábanas y por alguna razón se había bajado a la cama inferior. Eso haría más fácil un beso cursi, y Harry deseaba no tener que hacerlo. Por un minuto, estuvo arrodillado al lado de Draco, dudando. No sabía si Draco seguía despierto o no. podría haberse quedado dormido de nuevo.

Harry respire profundamente, se inclinó y le dio un breve beso en los labios. _¡Listo!_ Pensó Harry victoriosamente.

Qué equivocado estaba.

Cuando Harry se estaba levantando, el brazo izquierdo de Draco salió disparado hacia su espalda, cogiéndolo de los cabellos y jalándolo hacia adelante. Harry soltó un leve grito de sorpresa, cuando el rubio se acercó y lo besó de una forma casi hambrienta. Afortunadamente, Draco lo soltó después de unos segundos. Harry estaba paralizado.

Charlie reía histéricamente. — ¡Creo que Draco te despertó a _tí_! — Hermione asintió, sin poder contener la risa.

— Ese beso fue patético, — Draco le susurró a Harry, sus ojos brillaban juguetonamente. — Tienes que mejorar, oh _amor de mi vida_. — Harry escupió sin decir nada. No sabía que pensar. El no pensar era una opción más atractiva.

— Eh, Draco¿quieres venir a comer sushi con nosotros? — dijo Charlie aún riendo. Harry sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en el piso, determinado a no pensar, sin conseguirlo por completo. ¿Dónde había aprendido el Slytherin a besar así! 

— No lo sé — dijo Draco suavemente. —. No tengo mucha hambre. Sólo estoy cansado. Tú también estarías cansado si Harry te hiciera todo lo que me hizo a mí… — Harry soltó un grito y se mordió la lengua. Draco estaba _aprovechándose_ de su falsa relación. Como estaban las cosas, Harry no podía imaginarse haciéndole nada a Draco… pero sí podía imaginar a Draco forzándolo a que hiciera cosas, como lo que acababa de hacer. Hermione solo rió más fuerte mientras Harry se ponía cada vez más rojo.

— ¡Hemos tratado de despertarte durante mucho tiempo! — protestó Charlie. — ¿Todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano?

— Lo siento — dijo Draco bostezando. No sonaba arrepentido para nada. —, tal vez ahorren un poco de dinero si no voy. Pónganme sushi delante y aunque esté lleno no paro de comer hasta que esté a punto de reventar. — Harry sonrió, sabiendo que él haría lo mismo. Charlie se rindió. Hermione y él salieron, dejando a Harry solo con Draco por un momento. Harry se sintió bastante incómodo. — ¿Qué sucede, Harry? — preguntó el rubio después de un rato. — ¿Asustado?

— ¿De ti? Por primera vez¡_Sí_! Viendo como controlas las opiniones que tienen mis amigos de mi. — Draco rodó los ojos y volvió a bostezar. Se veía verdaderamente cansado.

—Tenía que darles una razón — explicó Draco. —, tenía carteles de 'Se Busca' por todas partes. Todos pensaban que yo era un mortífago. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si me vieran cargando a Harry Potter, inconsciente? Tuve que decir que te había rescatado de un terrible destino. Tus amigos no podían pensar en una razón de porqué lo haría así que dije lo primero que me vino a la mente… que tenía que salvar a mi novio… 

— ¡Así que es sólo una excusa! — Harry arrugó la nariz. — ¿Necesitabas una _excusa_ para salvarme? — 

— En caso de que no lo hayas notado, todos me ODIABAN en ese momento — murmuró Draco. Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo mientras hablaba. —, pensaban que estaba mintiendo para salvarme…

— Pero _sí _estabas mintiendo para salvarte — le informó Harry. — ¿Por qué me atacaste¿Y _cómo_?

Draco no respondió. Se había quedado dormido. Harry gruñó, se aseguró que sus zapatos estuvieran amarrados, y salió a almorzar con sus amigos. 


	8. Twisted Twinkies

**Pues aquí les traigo un regalito para año nuvo ;) Espero que disfruten de este capi.**

**Como es fin de año y estoy de buen humor, no voy a poner el disclaimer, aunque ya se lo saben no??**

**En este capitulo, la revelación del año: Harry es un descerebrado jajajaja (ya, ya no me peguen solo fue una broma)**

**

* * *

Part 8- Twisted Twinkies **

Después del almuerzo; Harry regresó a la habitación 4 en el Caldero Chorreante, solo para encontrar a Draco totalmente dormido. Hermione y Ron regresaron a su habitación, diciendio que tenían que conversar. Harry sabía perfectamente bien que no era eso lo que iban a hacer. Charlie seguía en la heladería, hablando con una joven negra de cabello verde. Harry estaba solo. Aburrido y solo. Se quedó parado en la mitad de la habitación, mirando a todos lados. Ni él ni Draco tenían nada que pudiera ser entretenido. Sin dada que hacer, Harry subió a la cama de arriba y se durmió.

Sus sueños eran extraños. Estaba corriendo en una calle larga, cargando una bolsa de comestibles. Estaba tan oscuro que era imposible ver los edificios alrededor. Una figura oscura lo estaba siguiendo, riendo como loco. Se deslizaba como un dementor, o tal vez como un lethifold. A pesar de que iba muy rápido, la figura lo alcanzó. "¿Qué pasa, Harry¿Asustado?" la figura rió, dándole un beso. Harry se quedó mirando mientras la figura se quitaba la capucha, revelando a Draco. Había algo extraño en él; sus ojos eran grandes y rojos y tenía demasiados dientes. "¿Puedo continuar la historia?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos.

"¿Puedo continuar la historia?" preguntó Draco educadamente, cuando dejó de sacudir a Harry para que despertara. Lentamente, Harry se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba. Estaba en la cama superior de un camarote en la habitación 4 del Caldero Chorreante, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y las cortinas estaban abiertas, mostrando el cielo nocturno nublado. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, y Draco estaba arrodillado sobre él, pues había estado tratando de despertarlo. Sus ojos estaban grises y sus dientes eran normales. Solo fue un sueño.

Draco estaba usando un atuendo que Harry jamás le había visto: una camiseta sin mangas negra, apretada, y con una serpiente blanca en el pecho; pantalones negros también apretados; y una capa elegante con aberturas en los hombros que mostraban su piel pálida y las mangas estaban rasgadas. Tenía unos aretes con unas calaveras colgando- Harry no sabía que el Slytherin tuviera perforaciones en las orejas- y unos brazaletes plateados con forma de serpientes con inmensos rubíes en ellos. Por un instante, Harry pensó que se veía perfecto como un sirviente del Diablo

"¿De dónde sacaste ese atuendo?" dijo Harry a manera de saludo. "¿Y desde cuando eres tan nocturno?"

"Desde hace casi tres semanas," dijo Draco severamente, sin responder la primera pregunta. Frunció el ceño, mirando a Harry. El Gryffindor parecía un vagabundo comparado con la criatura sobre él; cabello negro enmarañado, sus lentes estaban volteados hacia un lado, pues había olvidado quitárselos para dormir, y su ropa nueva estaba arrugada por dormirse con ella. "¿Ya te diste cuenta?"

"¿De qué?" preguntó harry medio dormido.

"Olvídalo…" sonriendo, Draco levantó a Harry para que se sentara, a pesar de su grito de protesta. "Si quieres saber lo que pasó, ponte los zapatos, vamos a salir."

Media hora después, Harry y Draco se encontraban en un pequeño y silencioso bar. El color estaba decorado con verde y violeta, organizado tan horriblemente, que Harry se sintió mareado al mirar alrededor de la habitación. Sólo había otras cinco personas y nadie hablaba mucho. El lugar estaba lleno de humo, que casi encubría el olor a alcohol. Harry lo encontró bastante desagradable, y no le gusto la forma en que la mujer que estaba sentada al final del mostrador lo miraba. Cómo Draco convenció al dueño de que Harry era lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar era algo que no podía comprender; todo lo que Draco había hecho fue mirar al hombre a los ojos y decirle "Créame que sí", y así lo hizo.

Compraron dos de las cervezas más baratas que habían, y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada. Esta pequeña mesa estaba debajo de la cabeza disecada de un alce, a la que Draco miró con desagrado, pero no dijo nada. "¿Podrías terminar de contra la historia?", dijo Harry con voz monótona, mientras bostezaba y tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. La cerveza de mantequilla era mucho mejor que lo que estaba tomando. El sabor era completamente asqueroso.

"Está bien," dijo Draco, poniendo la botella sobre la mesa sin haber probado la bebida. "¿Dónde me quedé?"

"En que la chica te aceptó en su casa," recordó Harry, "y que conseguiste trabajo como mesero. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? La mayoría de los negocios por lo menos ponen como requisito la identificación de los que contratan"

"El dueño del restaurante me rogó que trabajara para él," rió Draco. "Su última mesera renunció el momento en que entré en el lugar, y yo le parecí un buen mesero al señor Ichinomiya." dijo Continuó Draco donde dejó la historia.

_De hecho, era bastante bueno. Como mi padre me estuvo entrenando por años como ser el mortífago perfecto, sabía como ser un lambiscón sin verme humillado. No creo que se haya dado cuenta que usé ese conocimiento para ser un mesero, pero al menos funcionó. Un mes pasó sin ningún suceso importante. Conseguí una buena suma de dinero por mi primer mes de trabajo, y me estaba familiarizando con muchas cosas muggles. Le tuve que decir a Becky- mi compañera de casa- que había crecido en una secta secreta que lavaba el cerebro a la gente, eso me sacó de unos apuros cuando cometí algunos errores acerca de la magia. Eso también me sirvió de explicación para andar por ahí sin un hogar y con túnicas de mago. Le ayudé a pagar el alquiler, y no comía mucho, así que las cosas funcionaban bastante bien._

_Pero extrañaba a mi madre, y estaba seguro de que mi padre estaba enojado conmigo por ser un fugitivo de la justicia .Becky me notó un poco abatido, así que me trajo a este bar. Después de ese mes, tuvimos la suerte de que nos sobrara un poco de dinero. Ya me había traído varias veces a este lugar, así que necesitábamos otra forma de celebrar. Entonces, me llevó a una discoteca._

"¿Y fue allí donde te hundiste en la oscuridad, y te convertiste en un habitante de la noche?" Harry se rió, esperando que no hubiera nada significante acerca de esta discoteca. Draco lo miró, sus ojos brillaban de forma maligna.

"En realidad, sí. _¿Ahora ya te das cuenta?_"

"¿De qué?"

"Eres un IDIOTA!" gruñó Draco. Tomó su botella, se incline y vació todo el contenido sobre la cabeza d e Harry.

"¡Oye!" protestó el Gryffindor, alejando a Draco de él, mientras se ponía de pie y observaba sus brazos empapados. La cerveza volvió transparente su camiseta verde. Su cabello empapado caía sobre sus lentes, los cuales aún repelían los líquidos gracias al hechizo impervius de Hermione. "¡¿Por qué dablos hiciste eso?!"

"Por ser un maldito idiota," replicó Draco tranquilamente, cuando le pasaba una servilleta a Harry. Harry gruñó mientras se secaba, tratando de ignorar la mirada que le daba el dueño del bar. Draco continuo con su historia.

_En ese club conocí a una mujer muy atractiva. Muy, muy atractiva. Parecía interesada en mí, así que, coqueteé con ella, descaradamente. Fue la cosa más estúpida que he hecho en toda mi vida._

"¿Aparte de salir de King's Cross sin saber a donde ir?"

"¡Cállate!"

_Resultó que no era una mujer._

Harry empezó a reir a carcajadas, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa varias veces, ignorando la mirada de Draco. "Le estabas coqueteando a un…" dijo Harry aún riendo. Draco, alterado, perdió la calma. Sus pálidos dedos cogieron a Harry de los cabellos y lo jalaron hacia adelante. Harry gritó de dolor y sorpresa, un poco alarmado de que su rostro estuviera a cinco centimetros del de Draco. Sus ojos grises parecían congelados y cubiertos con una película plateada brillante. Draco lo había arrastrado a través de la mesa, mirando al resto de gente en el bar, como si quisieran detenerlo y luego se giró hacia Harry.

"No es lo que crees. Sí era una mujer, pero no era humana," susurró el rubio. "¿Te suena la palabra _vampiro_?"

Harry se quedó paralizado mientras procesaba esto. Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro- Draco coqueteándole a un vampiro. Draco durmiendo todo el día, huyendo de la luz del sol. Draco, pálido, con los ojos rojos y las ropas rasgasdas. Draco atacándolo en el callejón después que se ofreció a alimentarlo. ¿Draco coqeteándole a un vampiro? Draco era un vampiro. Vampiro, vampiro, vampiro. Dracula, Nosferatu, Kyuuketsuki. Drac**ula**, Drac**o**. Vampiro.

"Pensé que sí," susurró Draco, a ver la expresión de Harry. "Te debes sentir como un complet idiota. Te he dado tantas indirectas. Si fueras más tonto, pensaría que le hablo a una pared." Draco soltó a Harry, y este se sentó en su silla, en un complete estado de shoc,k. Draco sonrió malignamente al verlo. "¿Necesitas que te ayude con tu cerveza, Harry?" Harry parpadeó un par de veces, alzando su botella y dando un pequeño sorbo. "Buen chico." Draco se volvió a sentar y saludó al dueño, que los había estado observando, un poco perturbado.

"Sí, supongo que me has dado varias indirectas," murmuró Harry. Se sintió un poco avergonzado de su propia ignorancia.

"¡Demasiadas diría yo!"

"Es que es difícil imaginarte como algo más que… un sangre pura," Harry suspiró a modo de disculpa. "Pero supongo que no importa. He tenido amigos no humanos antes. Hombres lobo, semigigantes, centauros… Serás todo un idiota, pero no eres peligroso. Podríamos decir que siempre has chupado la sangre a todos los que están por debajo de ti. Sólo que ahora es más literal." El rubio sonrió, estaba de acuerdo con Harry.

"Tengo suerte que Granger no se haya dado cuenta. Me mataría. Lenta... y creativamente." Harry asintiço lentamente. Hermione podía ser muy bondadosa y darle oportunidades a las personas, pero ella mataría a Draco si se enterara de que había atacado a Harry y había estado mintiendo. "¿Continuo?" Harry asintió.

_Para hacerla corta, la vampireza me separó de Becky y me convirtió en vampiro en el callejón detrás de la discoteca. no sé por qué lo hizo. Sólo dijo que le parecía lindo, me asesinó, me dio su tarjeta y se alejó, cantando. Era bastante extraño ovservar a mi asesina, alejándose y cantando. no sé si esto es importante, pero era una canción de Sailor Moon…_

_Como sea, después qu me convirtió, me quedé allí el resto de la noche. Me veía bastante extraño, mis ropas rasgadas y todo cubierto de sangre. Me daba miedo la forma en que sentía las cosas a mi alrededor. Hasta grité como niñita cuando una gata pasó por el callejón, porque podía sentir latir su corazón y eso me asustó aún más. Asusté a la pobre gatita, pero supongo que habrá encontrado comida en otro basurero._

"¿Recuerdas mejor las cosas después de que... te convirtieron?" preguntó Harry, tomando otro bocado de su cerveza. Ahora entendía porque Draco la había pedido. Necesitaba algo que lo calmara. El rubio asintió. "Supongo que eso es bueno... Dependiendo de lo que tengas que recordar." Draco vovlió a asentir. "Entonces¿qué hiciste?"

_No hice nada hasta el amanecer. Me di cuenta que no tenía sentido quedarme ahí sentado, enfurruñado, esperando que el sol me friera. No podía regresar con Becky, así que me pasé mi primer día de vampiro, escondido en el sótano de un extraño Apestaba allí adentro- algo se estaba chorreando sobresus cajas de ropa vieja, y el olor me molestaba en la nariz. No pude dormir ese día, así que esperé a que no hubiera nadie en la casa y lavé mi ropa. Estaba muy agradecido con Becky por enseñarme a usar la lavadora._

_Tuve todo el día para considerar la situación en la que estaba, la cual era peor que antes. Sí, gemí y gemí por no ser un mago de sangre pura. Supuse que mis padres me matarían cuando se enteraran. Aún estaban los carteles de 'Se Busca'. entonces, decidí dejar que me capturaran, ya que no quería arriesgarme a que en el Ministerio me hechizara hasta hacerme pedazos._

"¿Querías que te atraparan?" susurró Harry. "¿Por qué"

"No sabía que hacer," dijo Draco suavemente. "Podría haber hecho lo que mi ama... ir a una discoteca cada noche, encontrar una pobre victima para matar, robar su casa y continuar. No quería acutar de esa manera. Sabía que habían programas para ayudar a los que han sido convertidos. También sabía que la comunidad vampírica le había dicho a Voldemort donde podía guardarse sus ofertas de paz. Pensé que seguramente, me quitarían todos los cargos de ser un mortífago si me atrapaban."

"Oh… Sigue" dijo Harry .

_Me quedé cerca de la entrada al Ministerio, pues era el lugar más adecuado donde algún mago o bruja me podría encontrar. Pasaron varios días hasta que alguien me reconoció. Llamó a unos aurores. Aunque me quedé quieto, y dejé que me incapacitaran, fueron bastante rudos, me lanzaron unos hechizos y unas cuantas patadas inmerecidas. Pensaron que era demasiado peligroso mientras estuviera consciente así que me noquearon. Idiotas._

_Cuando me desperté, estaba en Azkaban._

"¿Qué?" dijo Harry. "¿Sin juicio ni nada?"

"Estamos en _guerra_, Sr. Harry Potter," rió Draco amargametne. "Es como antes de ese trágico Halloween, en el que´tú siendo un lindo bebé destruiste al Señor Oscuro. Fudge manda a Azkaban a cualquiera que piense es peligroso, y sólo los que tienen suerte son juzgados primero. Como averiguaron que yo era un vampiro, asumieron que la comunidad vampírica mentía acerca de no unirse a Voldemort. Gracias a mí, empezaron a sospechar de los demás vampiros. Recibí bastantes cartas de los vampiros, yno eran muy cariñosas que digamos, incluso mi ama mandó algunas. Se sentía bastante avergonzada de haberme convertido."

_Lo peor de todo, fue que estaba en una celda junto a la de mi padre. Fudge se había deshecho de lso dementores, pero el lugar era infeliz aún sin ellos, y mi padre estaba loco. Trató de hablarme a través de los barrotes. Insistía en que estaba orgullosos de mí por haberme unido al Señor Oscuro, hasta que le dije que era un vampiroy que no me uniría a él aunque me pagaran._

_Se puso peor. Gritaba una y otra vez que no era su preciado hijo. Creo que dijo que me violara un boggart. Esoty seguro de que los guardias me pusieron allí a propósito, como castigo. Siguió despotricando por unos días. Era difícil dormir. Por mi propia salud mental, me convencí a mí mismo que ese hombre ya no era mi padre. Me convencí de que estaba completamente loco. No lo hice por amor, ni tampoco por la sangre. Sólo era un lunático que me odiaba por razones injustas. Mi ama era mi nueva ralación sanguínea, y poco a poco me fue perdonando a través de las lechuzas que nos mandábamos. Probablemente, ella era la única que creía que yo no apoyaba a Voldemort._

_Sólo había algo bueno de Azkaban; me mantenían alimentado.Tuve suerte en otra área. Después de una semana de estar allí, sería llevado a juicio. Era molesto, pero podía soportar una semana en ese lugar. Mi ama me envió un pequeño collar de peltre en forma de serpiente, diciendo que era para la buena suerte. Dijo, que si no salía libre, que me vidsitaría en Azkaban de vez en cuando. El día de mi juicio era el 23 de julio. Antes de que me llevaran a la corte, mi padre gritó de que tan pronto como consiguiera los documentos necesarios, me desheredaría. No pense que lo dijera en serio, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Estaba más preocupado en mantener la calma._

_Me mantuvieron con los ojos vendados mientras me sacaban de Azkaban. Creo que el viaje al Ministerio duró varias horas. Me encadenaron a una escoba que guiaban tas ellos. Me hicieron dar vueltas en círculos para asegurarse de que estuviera despierto. Era realmetne molesto. They kept me blinded while leading me away from Azkaban. I think the trip from Azkaban to the Ministry lasted a few hours. I was chained onto a broom they were guiding behind them. They kept spinning me in circles to make sure I was awake. It was really annoying. El aire olía como a pasto podrido. no tengo ni idea de por dónde volamos._

_Me quitaron la venda cuando llegamos a la corte. Era esa gran habitación con la silla- creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. Me encadenaron allí. sentí que estaba perdido, pero estaba tranquilo, pues ya no había nada más que pudieran hacer para hacerme sufrir. Yo era inocente._

_Antes de qeu la corte fuera llamada a sesión, decidí agarrar el collar que había mandado mi ama. Cuando lo toqué, sentí un tirón en el ombligo, di varias vueltas, y luego estaba en una pequeño apratamento._

"¿Ah?" murmuró Harry confundido. Sus párpados se estaban cerrando.His eyelids had began to droop. Aunque estaba completamente absorto en la historia de Draco, estaba exhausto de los días anteriores.

"Un traslador, Harry," suspiró el rubio. "El collar era en realidad un traslador. Mi ama no tenía fe en mí, así que decidió 'rescatarme' del Ministerio, enviándome un traslador inactivo, que se activaría cuando estuviera en la corte, llevándome a su lugar de residencia."

Harry tomó otro sorbo de su botella, sin quitar la vista de Draco. En ese momento, eran los únicos que se encontraban en el bar, excepto por el dueño, quien había prendido su reproductor de discos en vez de escuchar a su conversació.

_La historia es corta desde allí. Mi ama pensó que me había hecho un gran servivio, pero resulta que, lo único que había logrado era aumentar el precio de mi recompensa. Me enojé mucho con ella, y decidí irme, sin saber en dónde estaba. estuve por mi cuenta otro día más antes de darme cuenta que necesitaba ayuda para controlar mis nuevos poderes. Me empezó a dar hambre, pero no quería lastimar a nadie. Habría regresado donde mi ama, pero no sabía donde estaba, y nunca me volvió a escribir. Estuve perdido por un par de días._

_Resultó que estaba en Surrey. Cuando lo supé, inmediatamente pensé en tí. Sabía que eras amigo de gente de diferentes especies. Mientras más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba de buscarte. Pensé que si te hablaba y te convencía de que yo era inocente, podrías ayudarme a que me limpiaran de todos los cargos en el Ministerio. Llegué a la conclusión de que si tú no podías ayudarme, entonces nadie podría. Así que empecé a buscarte, aunque no sabía en que parte de Surrey vivías._

_Me estaba enfermando por falta de alimento. Pasé varias noches deambulando por las calles de Surrey sintiéndome más y más hambriento. Aún no te había encontrado, obviamente. Encontré otro cartel con mi foto; el precio de la recompensa se había duplicado y mi nombre aparecía simplemente como "Draco" en vez de "Draco Malfoy". Supe que había sido oficialmente desheredado.Eso fue bastante deprimente._

_La noche siguiente, cuando desperté en un call´jón donde me había dormido en un cubo de basura, sentí como si todo el cuerpo me quemara- era el hambre. Me negaba absolutamente a atacar a cualquier muggle que pasara. ¿Eso no te demuestra lo mucho que he cambiado? Si fuera el mismo Draco que era cuando salí del colegio, me habría atiborrado con la sangre de vualquier muggle con el que me cruzara. Pero ahora sé que tener una varita no te hace superior ni más importante que nadie. Como sea, tenía tanta hambre que me quería matar. ME había despertado llorando y temblando por eso.Tenía muchas razones para suicidarme, y en ese momento o era yo o la priemra persona que viera._

_Cogí un de los palillos chinos que encontré en el basurero, y estuve a punto de clavármelo, cuando...aparció mi Gryffindor favorito, cargando una bolsa de comestibles._

"Así que, así fue como te salvé la vida. Interrumpiendo tu intento de suicidio. Uno creería que estarías enjado conmigo... por lo menos por un buen rato."

"¿_Enojado contigo? _¡Me diste una razón para seguir existiendo, IDIOTA!" dijo el rubio, riendo. "Eras mi última esperanza, y te ofreciste a ayudarme en mi peor momento. ¿Sabías siquiera quién era?" Harry negó con la cabeza, y Draco sonrió. "Eso creí. Probablemente es algo bueno. No creo que hubieras tratado de ayudarme si hubiera sabido quien era. ¿Continúo?" Harry asintió.

_Te veías procupado por mí, así que fui honesto contigo. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que tenía hambre. Te hubiera dicho la verdad inmediatamente, pero se me había agotado la paciencia. Tenía demasiada hambre. Aunque sabía que te necesitaba, no me pude controlar. Era muy fácil morderte. Demasiado fácil. Se supone que tú tienes que matar al Señor Oscuro, pero, si lo hubiera querido, te habría matado en ese instante.._

"¿A qué se compara mi sabor?" Harry se preguntó Harry en voz alta. Draco cerró los ojos, reclinándose en su silla, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. "¿Y bien?"

"No hay nada con lo que te pueda comparar," contestó el vampiro. "No he mordido a nadie más. Creo que era sangre de perro la que me daban en Azkaban, siempre en un recipiente. Era como dura y amarga. La tuya era algo dulce. Muy salada. Para nada dura." Sus labios se torcieron en una agradable sonrisa, dejando a la vista una parte de sus colmillos. "Y era muy tibia. La sangre que me daban en Azkaban era fría. Pero el sabor no se compara. La tuya era excepcionalemte deliciosa, porque podía sentir latir tu corazón..."

Harry no pudo evitar ver que los caninos de sua compañante empezaban a crecer lentemente. "No puedes tener hambre tan pronto," dijo Harry. "Pasaste un par de semanas sin comer después de convertirte." Draco abrió los ojos; rojos, pero luego volviendo a su color natural.

"Disculpa. Me hiciste pensar en ello. No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad, sólo que, me estabas tentando. ¿Qué te parece, si mejor, discutimos las delicias de la torta de chocolate? Hablemos de la textura del glaseado y de la torta en sí. No olvidemos esas tortas con relleno de frutas en el medio. La forma en que las cerezas explotan en tu boca cuando las muerdes, y el savor de la fruta en tu lengua...…" Harry tragó saliva, sabiendo que estaba apunto de salivar.

El rubio se levantó y se echó hacia adelante, su rostro a unos centímetros del de Harry. Su expresión era malvada. Harry sintió como si se encogiera en su silla mientras Draco se acercaba más. "No te voy a sujetar contra la silla y devorarte Harry..." Sus pálidos labios rozaron los de Harry suavemente. "… Aunque tu tengas mejor sabor que la torta."

* * *

**En estos momentos, yo estoy que babeo por la torta jeje. Quiero torta de chocolate!!!! XD... plop**

**No he vuelto a leer el Prisionero desde hace cuatro años, y no estoy muy segura de si el hechizo es impervius o no, porque no me tomé la molestia de revisar :P**

**Al igual que Draco, no sé si sea importante eso de la canción de Sailor Moon, pero es esta: **

Perdona si no puedo ser sincera, sólo en mis sueños, te lo confieso, mil pensamientos giran en mi mente, corto circuito me causarán.  
Ahora mismo quisiera verte, y asi llorar esta luz de luna. La luz de luna no me deja hablarte, quiero saber que debo hacer. Un...caleidoscopio es mi corazón Luz...de luna guía mi amor es el jazmin de la constelación, contando a uno y me pregunto cuyo destino de mi amor bello romance, creo en ti. Sé que el milagro se hará, es el milagro del amor. **(veo a Sulma saltando toda emocionada por la letra de la canción jajaja) No estoy segura de que la letra este bien, y la verdad, no me importa XD**

**Yo no sé cómo es que la sangre puede ser dura XD supngo que Draco se refiere a que la sangre que le daban en Azkaban era dificil de tragar mmmm.. aunque esa tampoco esa es una buena explicación, por lo menos para mi XDD**

**Bueno, aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews del capitulo anterior:**

**Sami-Marauder girl: de que parte de Perú eres?? Yo soy de Arequipa ( a que no te esperabas eso??) Tal vez en el futuro haya una escenita ejem ejem más comprometedora :D**

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven: la pregunta ahora es que va a hacer el inocente Harry ahora que ya sabe que Draco es un vampiro??? Seguirá con la farsa??**

**marcia canija: Lo traduzco lo más rápido que puedo de veras. Sí, si está terminado, pero no te puedo decir nada más, sólo que tiene una secuela... ups! ya dije mucho, mejor cierro la boca. Gracias por el cumplido, lo hago lo mejor que puedo. **

**Dark Guy: casi me caigo de la silla cuando lei tu review. Harry es demasiado "inocente" por no decir otra cosa, como para hacer eso que dijiste. A penas se está acostumbrando a la idea de que Dray es vampi, el pobre niño necesita tiempo para pensar y darse cuenta de las cosas ( y la verdad es que necesita _bastante_ tiempo jeje)**

**AlmaRosaNS: pues a mi también me encanta la pareja jiji y dejame decirte que las cosas se van a poner cada vez mejor. Espero que tú también hayas tenido una bonita Navidad**

**murtilla: Por qué no les dijo a los demás?? Lo hubieran mandado derechito al ministerio, no crees?? La flecha de neón hubiera sido útil, si es que Harry no hubiera captado lo que Draco le habia tratado de decir todo el tiempo. Ese niño necesita que le digan todo de frente, al parecer no puede captar una indirecta jaja**

**Sulma: ya me imagino tu cara cuando leas este capitulo. Y deja de llamarme Hermione o Pansy que NO me gusta. y sería bueno que dejes los reviews donde debe ser, sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?? Que bajo has caido Sulma que bajo... y vas a tener que caer más bajo aún jaja... bromita bromita, yo no presumo, yo alardeo (jaja es lo mismo XD) Yo no pienso que tu piensas que yo pienso mal, tu eres la que piensa que yo pienso que tu piensas que yo pienso mal... mejor ya no le sigo**

**Review please, no se olviden.**

**Bueno, nos hablaremos en el proximo capitulo. Feliz Año 2007!!!!! **


	9. Twisting Worlds

**Hola! Espero que hayan pasado bien todas las festividades, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de su novela... digo fanfic preferido A Different Kind of Pureblood :)**

**Refresquemos un poco la memoria antes de continuar con el capi de hoy: Draco fue convertido en vampiro y buscó a Harry para que lo ayude, lo encontró en un callejón y Draco lo mordió. Nuestro querido vampiro lo lleva al caldero chorreante, donde se encuentra con Hermione, Ron y Charlie y les hace creer que el niño que vivió es del otro bando. **

**Le da demasiadas indirectas, que nuestro querido ojiverde no puede captar, hasta que Draco desperdicia una cerveza en la cabezota de Harry y le dice que es un vampiro.**

**Después de este pequeño resumen ya estamos listos para continuar¿que hará Harry ahora que sabe que Draco es un vampiro? A leer!!!****

* * *

Part 9- Twisting Worlds **

_Santo Dios. Draco acaba de besarme._

Harry estaba paraizado en su asiento, aunque el rubio se había separado ya hacía bastante rato y miraba aburrido fuera de la ventana. Seguramente no era tan difícil comprender lo que había pasado. Pero harry no entendía por qué. Harry no podía imaginar que un vampiro consideraría sus labios deliciosos. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que Draco de verdad _sentía _algo por él; lo que confundía más a Harry. Muchas cosas le habían ocurrido al Slytherin desde la última vez que se vieron, pero nada ameritaba que de pronto, a Draco le gustara… de esa forma. Tal vez estaba agradecido por la "comida" proveída en el callejón, pero ¿esto? Harry le daba vueltas en su cabeza inútilmente. Pensó que Draco podría tener hambre otra vez, despesperado por conseguir la confianza de su víctima, pero si ese fuera el caso, Draco ya lo habría devorado. No le podía gustar de esa forma a Draco. Habían sido enemigos por años. ¡Y la Profecía ¡Nadie podía pasar por alto algo como eso!

"¿Ya acabaste?" interrumpió Draco, sonando bastante molesto mientras examinaba al horrorizado mago frente a él. Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que necesitaba para atontarte era un beso, hace _años _que podría tenerte encadenado a una pared en Hogwarts." El rubio jugetonamente, agitó una pálida mano en frente del rostro de Harry, riéndose cuando los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban y alejaba con fuerza la mano de Draco. "Ah, así que decisdiste mostrar signos de vida"

"Cállate," gruñó Harry. "Estoy tratando de pensar."

"Y fallando por lo que veo," el vampiro rió entr dientes, sus ojos brillaban con alegría malvada. "El alcohol se te debe subir rápido a la cabeza. No has tomado ni la mitad de tu botella."

"¡No estoy ebrio, y lo sabes!" protestó Harry. "Sólo estoy cansado y confunfido. Es la swgunda noche que me quedo despierto hablando contigo. Es la segunda vez que me has besado, sin advertencia. Me acabo de enterar que ya no eres humano. No esperaras que sea inteligente en estos momentos."

"¿No? Supongo que mis besos son sorprendentes," concluyó Draco arrogante. Harry gruño aún más fuerte y se tapó la cara con las manos. "¿Lo son? Sí o no, Harry, eso no requiere de tanto pensamiento…" Harry lo miró fijamente en silencio. Draco no sabía, que sí requería mucho pensamiento. no sólo la respuesta, sino cómo reaccionaría Draco ante la respuesta.

"Sí," respondió indeciso. "Pero eso no significa nada. Tal vez no me de asco, pero no soy gay, así que no esperes nada de mí." El vampiro sonrió para si mismo, mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos. Era una de esas expresiones que decían _'Yo sé algo que tú no sabes'_. "Sácate eso de la cabeza. _No soy gay_," repitió Harry firmemente. Entonces se estremeció y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de actuar como si Draco no lo estuviera devistiendo con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

… ¿Ojos rojos? Sí, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos. _Maldición. _"¿Crees que me importa lo que prefieras?" dijo Draco suavemente. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa.

De pronto, una mano fría le tapó la boca. Antes de poder moverse un centímetro, Draco estaba tras él, tan cerca que Harry podía sentir su cuerpo a través de los agujeros del respaldo de su silla. Otra mano se delizó por su pecho, atrapándolo contra la silla. Harry se quedó inmóvil, completamente asustado.

Draco se inclinó y le susurró al oído las mismas palabras que corrían por su mente. "¿Sabes dónde estás, Harry? Sentado en un bar, sin tu varita, a las tres de la mañana, con un vampiro. Nadie sabe que estás aquí. Tu única ayuda sería aquel muggle, dueño del bar. Te podría dejar en pedazos en dos minutos si perdiera el control." Eso era cierto y ambos lo sabían.

Draco lo soltó; Harry no dijo nada mientras el vampiro regresaba a su sitio. Se veía bastante molesto por lo que había dicho y hecho. Obviamente había sido un estúpido arrebato. "Sabes que no me importa¿verdad?" preguntó Harry finalmente. "YA me habías dicho que no me harías nada, porque obviamente nos oy lo suficientemente bueno para ti." dijo Harry con desprecio. "Y simplemente no me pudes matar."

"Lo sé."

"¿Lo sabes?" Harry suspiró, reclinándose en la sillar. "No me puedes dañar más de lo que hiciste hace unos días. Gracias a esa maldita profecía, hasta que no haya matado a Voldemort o hasta que él me mate, no puedo morir." El rubio asintió. "No son tus estúpidos poderes vampíricos; soy yo."

"Sí, y por eso eres un tonto. Gracias por recordármelo" susurró el rubio, sonando mucho más sincero que antes. Harry se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado de tanto hablar y pensar- y quedarse despierto toda la noche- en lo que se había metido. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero Ron y Hermione lo matarían si supieran que no estaba durmiendo. Draco pareció darse cuenta de los párpados caídos de Harry. "¿Hora de regresar?"

"Definitivamente," Harry suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie y se desperezaba. Su pecho estaba frío, pues aún tenía rastros de cerveza. _Buen uso que le di, _pensó Harry para si mismo. _Necesitaba que alguien me hiciera ver lo estúpido que soy._ Draco se levantó y se desperezó, más por hábito que por necesidad. No volvieron a hablar hasta que salieron del bar, Draco despidiéndose del dueño mientras regresaban al Londres muggle.

Harry se cubrió con la túnica, para evitar el frío viento de la noche. Sus pasos hacían eco en la oscuridad. Era imposible que la luna les iluminara el camino, pues estaba completamente escondida detrás de las nubes; aunque Draco podía ver bien y conocía el camino, Harry se perdería fáficlmente. Una suave brisa trajo consigo yna bolsa y unas flores secas que habían sido arrancadas de algún jardín de flores. La única luz provenía de un poste eléctrico debajo del cual se encontraba un grupo de siete muggles.

A Harry no le gustaban. La forma en que miraban a Draco y a él no le dio Buena espina. "Draco…" Susurró el Gryffindor lentamente, dándose cuenta de que el rubio lo estaba levando directamente hacia el grupo de muggles. "Tomemos otro camino."

El vampiro se volteó lentamente, agitando su capa en el aire. "¿Por qué?" preguntó suavemtne, sonriendo, y mostrand sus dientes blancos. Harry abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba alejándose de su sonriente compañero.

"Draco… _no,_" rogó Harry.

"¿Por qué?" Draco preguntó nuevamente, girándose hacia el grupo de muggles. Varios de ellos se habían acercado hacia ellos dos, bastante amenazadores. Uno de ellos sacó una barra de metal de su chaqueta, sonriendo, como si tratara de dompetir con la sonrisa de Draco. Draco, calmadamente, se acercó hacia este hombre, sin prestar atenciçon a Harry que lo habíia agarrado del brazo y trataba de detenerlo. Estaba tan solo a tres metros y seguçia acercándose, a pesar de los intentos de Harry de detenerlo. Otro de las hombres sacó otra barra de metal, sonriendo malignamente.

A pesar de las malas intenciones de los muggles, Harry sabía perfectamente que ellos eran la víctima y Draco el agresor. No se querçia interponer entre un vampiro y su cena- pero ellos eran gente normal. Gente normal, armada y peligrosa. Merlin. Esa sería la pelea del siglo y Harry quería evitarla. "¡Pensé que no tenías hambre!" gruñó Harry en el oído de Draco, mientras trataba de evitar que Draco siguiera avanzando.

"Mentí." Draco sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos, tanto a Harry como a los muggles. Eran casi de un centímetro y medio de largo, como los de una serpiente, lo que significaba que llegarían hasta el músculo. Sus ojos habían empezado a ponerse rojos, haciendo que su piel se viera aún más pálida en la noche. "¿Ellos o tú? Hago un servicio a la comunidad matando a estos tipos, o te dejo inútil por otro día más." Harry casi suelta el brazo de Draco al ser amenazado, pero su voluntad seguía firme.

Hasta los muggles e habían dado cuenta. El más cercano se detuvo, observándolos mientras levantaba su barra de metal. "¿Tienen dinero, niños?" dijo.

"Sí, mucho," Draco rió. Sus colmillos se alargaron más cuando echo su cabeza para atrás. Su voz era suave, la clase de voz que un chico usa para coquetear con una hermosa chica, Harry no pudo controlarse. Era el mismo tono que Draco había usado cuando le agradecía una y otra vez antes de moderlo. "Ven y te lo dare. _Te lo dare todo…"_

"No," dijo Harry. "Dios, no. No lo hagas." El muggle con la barra parecía un poco alarmado y los otros tras él se veían incómodos. Tal vez no se hayan dado cuenta de que era un vampiro, pero cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta que había algo extraño en Draco. El rubio dio dos pasos más, y eso fue demasiado para Harry. "¡Tómame a mí y déjalos a ellos!" Harry gritó, hacienda unam mueca de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho._ Maldición._

Eso hizo que Draco se detuviera. "¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó, observando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo.

"Sí," susurró Harry, alarmado pore se hecho. Se estaba comportando como todo un Gryffindor. Su voz se elevó dos octavas. "Sólo no causes problemas." El rubio lo miró durante un minuto, considerando las opciones en su hambriento cerebro. "Vamos."

No esperaba que la reacción de Draco fuera tan inmediata. En un movimiento demasiado rápido para que Harry lo viera, estaba cayendo, pero antes de chocarcon el suelo lo había cogido Draco. Harry gritó por la sorpresa, pero la voz se le quedó en la garganta y se quedó quieto. Se tensó, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se había ofrecido. El muggle que tenía la barra retrocedió un paso, mientras los otros miraban boquiabiertos. "Es un monstruo," dijo uno de ellos.

"Supongo que esa es una forma de decirlo," Draco le contestó. "Buenas noches, caballeros." Entonces, salió corriendo hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

El cielo de pronto se volvió una mancha para Harry, cerró los ojos y se aferró a Drqco mientras corría. No quería ser soltado a esa velocidad- era como caer de un aut en movimiento. Por suerte, Draco lo sotenía firmemente. El aire le congelaba los tobillos. Manchas de luz roja pasaban frente a sus ojos cerrados, asumió que ran postes eléctricos. Hubo un momento en el que todo estaba negro y Draco se detuvo, haciendo que Harry se aferrara aún más fuerte que antes cuando empezó a descender, luego todo se detuvo. Harry abrió los ojos y vio la habitación 4 del Caldero Chorreante.

"Ya llegamos," Draco anunció sin necesidad, poniendo al mareado Gryffindor en la cama de abajo. Harry estab aliviado de estar allí, pero también tenía un sentimiento de muerte que le llenaba el cuerpo. Se tapó la cara con una almohada, tratando de parar el mareo y calmarse a sí mismo. No quería mirar a Draco, que segurmente lo estaba mirando como si fuera sushi. Se quedó quieto nuevamente. No hacer movimientos súbitos frente a un depredador. No se movió cuando sintió un peso más al pie de la cama. "Eres un idiota," dijo Draco.

"Ya me di cuenta," dijo Harry. "Debiste haber chupado algo más que sangre cuando me mordiste la primera vez." Harry gimió al dares cuenta del doble sentido de aquella oración. Draco rió entre dientes. "Cerebro¡me refería al _cerebro_¡Maldito zombi _pervertido_!" Draco no aguantó más y se tiró en la cama. Por la forma en que se movía el colchón bajo sus piernas, Harry se dio cuenta que Draco se estaba partiendo de risa.

"¿Cómo sabes que no chupe _otras _cosas?" dijo Draco en tono juguetón aún riendo. "Te desmayaste al instante. Para lo que sabes-"

"Eww!" gritó Harry, haciéndose una bolita. _No, eso es… eww. _"¡_No_ me des esas imagines mentales!" El rubio se calló. Harry podia sentir sus ojos traspasándolo. Todo era silencio. Harry sintió pánico por un momento- ¿había ofendido a Draco con eso? De pronto una imagen apareció en su mente, tan clara como una fotografía. Harry, inconsciente en el suelo, en un oscuro callejón, Draco agachado sobre él, de una manera incorrecta … "Ah!" Harry gritó, sentándose y sacándose la almohada de la cara. Draco temblaba de la risa. "¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

"Te di esas imágenes mentales," se rió Draco. "Es una de las ventajas que acompañan al tormento de ser un no muerto." Otra imagen apareció en su mente, mucho peor que la anterior. Harry, echado sobre esa misma cama, Draco sobre él-

"¡Aj¡Ya basta!" dijo Harry, temblando y tapándose la cara con las manos. Draco no dejó de reir, ni de poner imágenes en su mente. Esto continuo por varios minutos, Harry rogando a Draco que parara, cada imagen era peor que la anterior, y Harry se ponía cada vez más y más rojo. Algunas de esas imágenes se veían divertidas, y eso le molestaba a Harry, porque no le gustaban los chicos y estaba más que seguro que no le gustaba Draco. Y no le gustaba que Draco jugara con su mente.

"¡Lo disfrutas!," Draco le dijo con una alegría malvada.

"¡MUERDEME!"

"¿Dónde?"

"¡Asqueroso, _pervertido!_"

"¿Eso significa que quieres que te muerda en un lugar asquerso y pervertido?" preguntó Draco inocentemente. Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra el poste de la cama, completamente asqueado. Definitivamente, Draco no estaba hacienda sus intenciones secretas. ¡Dos besos y ahora esto! "Está bien, dejaré de torturarte."

"_Gracias._"

"Entonces¿dónde te muerdo?" Harry se tapó la cara con las sábanas. "Delante de Granger y Weasley, o solos en la habitación?" Harry se tensó al oír esto. "Hmm… Solos suena bien para mi. Granger me mataría si te hago daño delante de ella."

"Ron haría lo mismo."

"Después de correr a vomitar." Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso, aunque no quería pensar en ello. "Entonces, si estando solos en esta habitación está bien para ti…" Draco finalmente estaba llegando al punto. Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de no tensarse mientras el vampire se desplazaba por el colchón hacia él. Ignorndo el hecho de que estaba a punto de ser tragado vivo, se habría sentido nervioso cerca de Draco después de todas esas imágenes mentales. "Tienes que relajarte, Harry."

Un par de manos lo cogieron por la cintura, y Harry se abstuvo de gritar cuando la jalaron para que se sentara, apoyandose en Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero eso no afectaba sus otros sentidos. Draco olía como Ron, probablemente se había visto forzado a usar su desodorante. Su pecho estaba frío, Harry podía sentirlo a través de la ropa. Manos frías lo jalaron contra Draco, sintiendo su frío aliento en su cuello medio expuesto, haciéndolo temblar de frío y temor. Harry no puso resistencia; se había ofrecido para esto. "Relájate," dijo Draco suavemente, rozando sus labios contra la piel de Harry, provocándole escalofríos.

"¿Cómo diablos quieres que me relaje, si-" decía Harry acaloradamente, pero Draco lo cortó posando una mano sobre sus labios.

"Respira hondo," dijo, riendo suavemente. Sus labios estaban en movimiento. Harry se tensó cuando sintió que se separaban- Those lips were in motion. Harry tensed when he felt them part- ahogó un grito cuando sintió la lengua sobre el mismo punto donde había sido mordido antes, justo sobre la yugular. Harry seguía tenso durante unos segundos, pero luego se dio cuenta que Draco no iba a parar. Respiró hondo, relajándose un poco tratando de no sentir cosquillas. Tal vez cosquillas no era la palabra exacta; era erótico y Draco lo sabía. Harry se dejó llevar, relajándose mientras la cara le ardía. ¡Maldita lengua! Era fría, pero se sentía bien, y a Harry no le gustaba que se sintiera bien.

Por un momento, la lengua regresó dentro de la boca, y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada, dos colmillos se clavaron profundamente en su cuello. Harry gritó de dolor, que sintió por un momento, pues se evaporó cuando sintió una alegría ya conocida inundar su mente. Se quedó como adormecido en los brazos de Draco, pero ya no le importaba; se sentía bien. Su cabeza cayó sobre los hombros de Draco. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos; el colchón de la cama superior daba vueltas sobre él, y la oscuridad de la noche se arrastraba por sus ojos. Durante varios minutos, el único sonido que podía escuchar era el latir melódico de su corazón. Sintió un poco de pánico cuando sintió que los latidos disminuían su velocidad, pero sabía que Draco lo necesitaba demasiado como para dejarlo morir. _No me puedo matar después de todo... La profecía no me dejará morir..._

La puerta de abrió de golpe con una gran crujido y Harry soltó un gemido cuando fue arrancado de los brazos de Draco, pues sus colmillos le habían abierto grandes incisiones in el cuello debido al brusco movimiento. Draco también gritó. A través de su visión borrosa, Harry pudo distinguir a Draco dando un gritó de dolor y llevándose una mano a su quijada ensangrentada.

Harry seguía adormecido, pero en los brazos de otra persona. Hermione.

"Juraste que no le harías daño," dijo ella en un grito apagado, su voz temblando por la rabia y el dolor. Tenía la varita apuntando a la pálida criatura sobre la cama, cuyos grandes ojos rojos, estaban fijados en ella, alarmados. "Debí pensar mejor antes de confiar en un Malfoy vampiro."

Harry se desmayó.

* * *

**Creo que me demoré un poco más con este capitulo, porque me quedé sin internet dos días ¬.¬, pero ahí vamos, avanzando lento, pero seguro :)**

**Alguna vez Harry dejará de ser tan tonto?? Ofrecerse así nada más... la verdad, debió dejar que Draco se comiera a esos pandilleros; aunque solo se hubiera comido a uno los demás habrían salido corriendo. Y Hermione parece que si sabía que Draco era vampiro o será que por el grito de Harry se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y fue a ver, o tal vez se dio cuenta por su extraño comportamiento?? Digo, no por nada es la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts. ;) Pero ahora vemos que Harry no era tan inocente como creíamos XD**

**Bueno, las respuestas a sus reivews:**

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven: Harry no es idiota, es re idiota. Y si, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, bien tarde. La farsa va a seguir por un largo rato y considerando la rapidez mental del ojiverde va a ser bieeen largo, pobre Draco yo no sé como lo va a aguantar. Va a pasar un buen timepo hasta que Harry deje su "inocencia" como tu dices, pero la estupidez, esa nadie se la quita, así lo creó JK, que podemos hacer. Ahora lo único que falta es que acepté ser gay jejeje**

**Sami-Marauder girl: pues sí, no hay muchas autoras por aquí, pero es bueno saber que las hay, no crees??? así mostramos el talento que hay por aqui ;) La escenita de este capi no es muy comprometedora que digamos, pero tal vez haya alguna que otra más adelante jajaja a mi tb ya me hicieron caer en un hoyo del que tlvez no pueda salir, y estoy arrastrando gente conmigo jeje. Imaginate que hubiera pasado si Harry se hubiera tomado a mal lo de Draco.. uff no quiero ni pensarlo... pobre Harry jejeje. Como te habrás dado cuenta a Harry le gusta eso de ser devorado, pero no lo quiere aceptar, ya llegará el día.**

**Dark Guy: ni siquiera el mismo Harry sabe qué es lo que va a hacer (si supiera de seguro que le da un ataque) y si no es tan inocente pues que lo demuestre o no??. Draco no le va a hacer nada, porque quiera o no Harry va a caer rendido a sus pies y Draco se deja de seguro, esta que se le cae la baba por el ojiverde ("Yo que?? O.O"--calladito te ves mas bonito dragón) jeje Espero que tu tambien hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas.**

**murtilla: toda la fortuna pasaría a Draco si eso estuviera en el testamento de Lucius, pero en qué momento yo dije que Lucius estaba muerto?? Lo dije o no??? ya hiciste que me entrara la duda. A ver si Draco te hace caso, porque con lo terco que es... no no pueden hacer magia... pero por Dios ya deja de adelantarte a los hechos, vas a hacer que termine contandote todo el resto de la historia, y no debo... no debo... no debo... El titulo se refiere a que Draco es un sangra pura convertido en vampiro, no es un vampiro puro, porque el no nació siendo vampiro, creo que ya te enrede más :D pero va por ahi ;) Su ama lo deja solo porque... no te puedo responder¿Por qué haces preguntas que no se pueden responder?? te adelantas a los hechos y eso no es bueno!! No señor!!!**

**Sulma: has el favor de dejar reviews donde debes!!! Bueno, si con el capi anterior casi te caes de la silla, pues con este ya debes estar en el suelo jajaja y si te estresa mejor lee la otra, porque va a ser más estresante todavia jajajaja, ya no hay más abajo de donde estoy si me entiendes lo que te digo, asi que lo único que tu puedes hacer es caer más jaja. Como ya lo dije Harry es más que tonto, es idiota jajaja (me van a pegar) jeje, mm aún no se, tengo que esperar a la visa ¬.¬**

**Emeleth: si ya está terminado :) hago lo mejor que puedo al traducir e intento subir los caps lo más rapido posible D, jaja si lo sé Draco es demasiado sexy jeje. yo con gusto la traduzco, cuando la lei me encanto y por lo que veo a ustedes tambien XD**

**AlmaRosaNS: ya te estaba extrañando jeje si van a ser pareja pero ya no te adelantes que para eso todavia falta mucho, estas igual que murtilla haciendo conjeturas que van mas alla del capitulo. Ya conoces a Draco, es muy explosivo, pero no se enojó porque Harry pensara que era un hombre sino porque Harry fue (y es y seguira siendo) un tonto y no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo en realidad, después de tantas pistas cualquiera se habria dado cuenta que Draco le habia estado coqueteando a un vampiro.**

**Kmy Kusanagi: pues gracias por lo que me toca, hago lo mejor que puedo, jeje si me di cuenta que se me escaparaon unas lineas en ingles, pero eso fue despues que subi el capi y ya no pude hacer nada XD creo que Harry va a seguir igual de "inocente" (tarado diria yo jeje) por varios capis. **

**Eso es todo por ahora. No se olviden de dejar reviews y a las personas que leen y no dejan reviews pues haganlo no les tomará más de cinco minutos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo ;)**


	10. Untwisting Visions

**Hoy me desperte feliz porque tuve un lindo sueño con el rubio más deseado de Slytherin jeje asi que como muestra de mi buen humor a****qui les traigo el capitulo 10 para que no se me desesperen jeje. Ahora veremos que pasa con Harry después que Hermione lo arranca de los brazos de Draco ¬¬ que odiosa Hermione, Harry parecia estarlo disfrutando jajaja**

**Disclaimer: no es mio... bla bla bla... traducción... blablabla... JK Rowling... bla bla bla **

**Summary: hoy no tengo ganas ¬¬

* * *

**

Part 10- Untwisting Visions

Splash.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Splash.

_¿Qué es ese sonido?_

Splash.

O_h, Merlin, conozco ese olor. Alguien está sangrando._

"Sí, tú." Harry abrió los ojos, aunque quería mantenerlos cerrados. Estaba tan cansado como la vez en quinto año cuando se alejó de todos, después de... _No voy a pensar en eso._ Estaba en el baño del Caldero Chorreante, y después de inspeccionar el lugar, se encontró a sí mismo en la bañera con nada más que sus boxers puestos. Había varios centímetros de agua fría en el fondo de la tina. El goteo sonaba cerca de sus oídos.

"Draco?" Harry murmuró. No se atrvió a mover su cabeza al recordar como se sentía su cuerpo después de la última mordida del vampiro. Un pálido brazo se acercó a la tina, Harry se encogió, pero Draco sólo se había movido para acariciarle la frente. Un momento después, el rubio se inclinó sobre la bañera, para que Harry pudiera verlo. Sus ojos erean grises de nuevo y aunque su piel se veía más saludable, tenía unas grandes ojeras y se veía bastante estresado. "¿Qué pasó cuando-"

"Calla," suspiró el Slytherin. "No hables. No te muevas. Aún no estás curado." Harry parapdeó, cansado y confundo, mirando al vampiro que estaba usando una de las batas de segunda mano de Ron. "Cuando Granger tan groseramente te arrancó de mí, unas cuantas cosas horribles sucedieron." La mirada confundida de Harry cambió a ser una mirada de pregunta. _¿Cosas horribles?_ El rubio parecía un poco molesto, pero siguió acariciando, ausente, la frente de Harry. "Mis colmillos se rompieron y se atascaron dentro de ti."

"¡Qué-!"

"Shh!" siseó Draco, presionando sus dedos en la boca de Harry para callarlo. "No te preocupes, después de un rato los logramos sacar... con un poco de suerte y unas pinzas…" Harry hizo una mueca al imaginar a sus amigos buscando un par de colmillos en su cuello con pinzas. "Y mis anoramles capacidades curativas me permitieron crecer otro par. Aunque, hay algunas cosas que debes saber acerca de colmillos de vampiro…" Draco se veía mareado. Harry dejó de respirar por la preocupación. El vampiro miró sobre su hombro, The vampire looked over his shoulder, su cabello rubio sacudiéndose levemente. "¿Granger? Por favor, apóyame con esto."

"Bueno, primero, segregan un anticoagulante, es por eso que sigues sangrando," dijo Hermione, su voz haciéndo eco por todo el baño. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba enojada. Draco sonrió malignamente y se inclinó hacia Harry para susurrar.

"Cuidado con el temperamento de la híbrido, Harry… Se puso peor que si le hubiera hechado cerveza encima por su estupidez," susurró Draco. Sus ojos grises brillaron de forma maliciosa.

"¿Qué hiciste" Harry preguntó lentamente, abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Se había olvidado de susurrar, Hermione lo oyó y le contestó.

"Decidió que debía conocer mejor el interior de un retrete," dijo Hermione, acercándose. Harry vio que su cabello estaba húmedo y que olía a desperdicio humano. "Creo que pagué por mi error. De todas formas, te dimos una poción para que recuperaras la sangre y seguimos intentando hacer que tu cuello deje de sangrar. Si no para, tal vez tengamos que llevarte a San Mungo."

Harry suspiró. Pudó ser peor. Sintió cierta satisfacción, sabiendo que Draco se había vengado de ella por tan dolorosa intrusión. El sangrado continuo explicaba por qué estaba en la bsñera, pero no esplicaba por qué Draco y Hermione parecían a punto de caerse de cansancio.

"Tuvimos una pequeña pelea," Draco explicó suavemente. "Granger estaba furiosa. No pareció apreciar el hecho de que casi todo lo que le había dicho era mentira." Hermione respló. "No te preocupes, no me va a entregar- después de todo ya no hay caso contra mí ¡y tu te _ofreciste _para esa mordida! Le dije un poco sobre mi verano y como me convirtieron..." El rubio se inclinó, a dos centímetros del rostro de Harry. "Y le dije cuánto te amaba por todo lo que habías hecho. Es tan sorprendente, lo rápido que crecen las emociones. Sólo una semana y... WOW, si no te hubira encontrado no se dónde estaría."

Harry lo miró fijamente, con sentimientos mezclados, entre alarmado y halagado. A pesar de cada acto y mentira que había visto del Slytherin, no pnsó que estaba estuviera mintiendo.

"Odio tener que interrumpir su ensueño romántico," gruñó Hermione, dándole a Draco una mirada ácida, mientras lo empujaba a un lado, "pero Harry se tiene que tomar esto ahora." Ella le entregó a Harry un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo, haciéndole beber el contenido. Harry asumió que tendría un sabor horrible, como la mayoría de medicinas y pociones, assumed it would taste horrible, like most medicines and potions, así que hizo una mueca y tomó un gran sorbo. Draco lo observaba con una expresión muy seria cuando Harry tomó otro bocado; en realidad sabía bastante bien. "¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que estás tomando?"

"No"

"Es mi sangre, Harry." Harry tragó saliva. "Te explicamos en un rato." Harry, sabiendo lo terco que el rubio podía ser, se rendió y tomó otro bocado. Realmente no sabía como sagre. Era muy dulce.

"Explica _ahora_," dijo el Gryffindor, tosiendo. Draco y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo. "¿Hola¡Contéstame¿Por qué, exactamente, acabo de tomar sangre de vampiro?"

"No te va a convertir, Harry," Hermione dijo rápidamente. "Es sólo que podría ayudar a parar el sangrado..."

"¿No sería mejor ponerlo sobre las heridas?" Harry gimió. La curación experimental no le era muy atractiva, especialmente cuando él era el paciente. Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente, y Draco le quitó el vaso de las manos al instante, sumergiendo el extremo de una tela en el vaso y poniéndolo luego sobre las heridas de Harry. "Merlin… Los dos me están _mimando_." Era el turno de Draco para resoplar; todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy no dan respolidos. "Diste esa sangra voluntariamente¿verdad?"

"No," Draco dijo sarcásticamente, con voz cansina. "Fue tomada por la fuerza para la resurrección de nuestro nuevo señor oscuro, Harry Potter…"

"Eso no es gracioso," siseó Hermione, avanzando y dándole a Draco y golpe en la cabeza con los nudillos. El rubio solamente se rio, a pesar de las miradas que le daban Harry y Hermione.

"Claro que lo es," rio suavemente el Slytherin. Volvió a meter la tela ensangrentada en el vaso con sangre y lo volvió a colocar sobre las heridas de Harry; sentía un hormigueo bastanhte cálido. "Escucha voces¡habla pársel¡Tiene visiones de pesadilla en las que es el Señor Oscuro! Y ese incidente en quinto año... con la serpiente..." Draco sonrió malignamente. Harry sintió un sentimiento de condena inminente. "¿Alguna vez te dijo que vio las cosas desde el punto de vista de la serpiente¿Y que justo después, casi ataca a Dumbledore con sus colmillos de serpiente imaginarios? Sería un buen vampiro, o un Señor OScuro…"

Hermione miraba fijamente a Harry, tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que parecía petrificada. Draco continuó. "Veamos... Está empezando a odiar a los muggles así como el Ministerio de Magia. Ha tenido un horrible pasado, nuestro Harry. Siempre ha estado experimentando con magia de nivel más avanzado, y al parecer la puede manejar de inmediato. Aprendió una maldición bastante útil del Señor Oscuro en segundo año, a través del diario. No sé que hechizo habrá sido, pero fue bastante útil para ahuyentar a las arañas en el bosque¿verdad? Y por lo que he oído, no lo hizo tan mal cuando usó la maldición Cruciatus en Bellatrix Lestrange... hizo que lo dejara de tratar como a un bebé..."

"¡Basta!" susurró Harry, recordando, con un sentimiento de culpa que nunca le había dicho a Hermione o a Ron que había usado la maldición Cruciatus en Bellatrix, ni que había sido la serpiente en sus visiones. Eran esas cosas que esperaba sus amigos jamás sabrían. Hermione lo miraba de la misma forma en que lo había mirado cuando supo que Harry hablaba pársel y que escuchaba voces. Esa mirada llena de temor, de sospecha, que quería preguntar, '¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Harry?'.

Draco sonrió. "Así que¿ya te diste cuenta que tengo habilidades naturales en Legilimancia?"

"Sí," Harry gimió. "Y eres obviamente mucho mejor que Voldemort. El no había podido ver en mis recuerdos de esa forma, sin que yo lo sepa." Hermione miraba de un lado para otro, como si de pronto se hubieran vuelto locos. "Al menos… no creo que lo haya hecho…" Harry sacó aquel oscuro pensamiento de su cabeza.

"Sucede cuando te muerdo," Draco dijo ligeramente. "_Tú_ vida pasa ante _mis_ ojos. ¿Sabes? solamente puedo forzar imágenes en _tu _cabeza. Traté de hacerlo hace un rato con Granger, pero aparentemente estoy ... _unido _a ti a través de tus ofrecimientos alimenticios." La puerta de pronto se cerró de golpe fuera de su campo de visión y Harry se movió ligeramente, a pesar de la punzada dolorosa en su cuello. "Se ha ido, Harry. Seguramente ha ido a tragarse un libro sobre vampiros y ver lo especial que soy." Harry se reclinó, tratando de no sonreír. _Tragarse un libro… Qué _delicado _que_ _es Draco._

"Mi cuello no está mejorando¿verdad?" suspiró Harry. El vampiro negó con la cabeza y volvió a humedecer el cuello de Harry con su propia sangre. Harry sabía que debía sentirse asqueado por esto, pero no lo estaba. Tal vez Draco no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que Harry sería un buen vampiro o Mago Oscuro… Jamás sería un Señor Oscuro como Voldemort, pero ¿un Mago Oscuro…? El Gryffindor, sintiéndose enfermo por sus propios pensamiento, puso una mano sobre su rostro. y se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Hay algo más que deba saber acerca de tus colmillos?" preguntó lentamente, observando a Draco.

"No que yo sepa," respondió el rubio, ligeramente nervioso. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Tienes un cabello en tu mejilla."

"¿Y qué?" dijo el Slytherin frunciendo el ceño, quitándose aquel pálido y casi invisible cabello del rostro.

"Pude verlo."

"¿Y QUÉ?"

"No tengo los lentes puestos."

* * *

**Harry puede ver!! Ya no está ciego jajaja**

**Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**Dark Guy: jaja si es bien tonto; espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y creo que ya no vas a tener que esperar mucho, Harry al fin a aceptar su realidad jaja.**

**Emeleth: es verdad, tenia que ser ella XD y definitivamente Harry es todo un caso, cuando aprenderá este niño?? ¬¬**

**celeSt: pues aqui está el capitulo 10 mucho más pronto de lo que usualmente actualizo :) Harry no es vampiro, y la respuesta a tu pregunta vendria a ser que sí, pero no te puedo decir más ;)**

**Haruko FLCL: gracias por decir eso. Oye estoy esperando que continues tu fic Lealtades, hasta cuando pues ¬¬**

**Sami Marauder-girl: la culpable de que casi lo dejen como Nick es Hermione jeje, pues creo que por el momento vas a tener que esperar aún no hay escenas muy comprometedoras, pero ya vendrán ;)**

**marcia canija: ya no te desesperes, aqui está el siguiente capitulo, con otro final de suspenso jeje, pero no me culpes a mi, es culpa de la autora, voy a tratar de subir rápido el prox. capi para que ya no tengas un futuro incierto jeje**

**AlmaRosaNS: lo que pasa es que eres una de las primera que dejan review siempre y como no veia tu review pense que ya habías abandonado el fic XD. Bueno con respecto a tu pregunta yo podria decirte que un pocquito de los tres, esta enamorado, siente atracción y lo necesita XD y como verás no se quedo chimuelo mi Draquito no pobrecito jamás permitiría que algo así le pasara. **

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven: pues aqui un capi bastante ineresante no crees? Hermione a pesar de todo, parece perdonar a Draco, supongo que se dio cuenta de que Draco decia la verdad cuando dijo que amaba a Harry (uyyy!) mmm pues la verdad no se cómo se dio cuenta de que era un vampi, simplemente lo hizo, de la misma forma en que se dio cuenta de que Lupin era un lobito jeje.**

**Sulma: estoy esperando... tic tac... no aún no llega... espero que en el proximo sean varios o si no me enojo contigo¬¬ **

**pues eso sería todo por hoy, espero sus reviews !!**


	11. Around the Twist!

**Holaa!! aka el capitulo 11 yay, que emoción ¬¬, **

**veo que hay nuevas(os) lectoras(es); ****a todos ustedes que recién se unen, pues bienvenidos y a los demás gracias por soportarme XD**

**sé que debería haber actualizado a mediados de marzo pero el colegio me está matando de veras, y les pido mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar taanto. **

**Disclaimer: ya lo saben para que lo repito...**

**

* * *

Part 11- Around the Twist! **

Draco miraba a Harry como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Por algún motivo a Harry no le sorprendía.

"Tus ojos están curados," dijo Draco embotado, como si tratara de entender lo que esto significaba. Harry asintió levemente, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en su cuello, que seguía sangrando. El rebio se levantó lentamente, sin darse la molestia de atarse la bata que llevaba puesta, pues sabía que Harry ya se había acostumbrado a verlo con sólo los boxers puestos. Harry tenía cosas más importantes en mente. Draco pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos, sin mirar a Harry. "Dudo que sea por mis colmillos..." Draco lentamente se volteó hacia Harry. "O es mi sangre o nuestro pequeño e incómodo lazo."

"O ambos," dijo Harry . De pronto, reinó el silencio y Draco fijó sus ojos en los de Harry. El Gryffindor sintió que se encogía, pensando que había dicho algo tonto. "Lo siento. No se mucho sobre vampiros." Draco rompió el contacto visual.

"Yo tampoco. Estoy seguro de que Granger nos iluminará pronto." Lentamente, el rubio sonrió. "Parece disfrutar haciéndolos escuchar, a Weasley y a ti, cada suceso fascinante que encuentra en algún libro." Por poco, Harry sonríe, pero estaba muy preocupado y confundido. Draco frunció el ceño, inclinándose sobre la tina de baño. Observó a Harry en silencio por un minuto, hasta que estiró su mano hasta el cuello del pelinegro; no donde lo había morido, sino cerca de la clavícula. Dejó su mano allí por un momento, luego empezó a acariciar las cuervas del cuello de Harry sin darse cuenta. Harry estaba muy ocupado pensando como para molestarse. "¿Te ha dicho alguien que eres más delicioso que cualquier clase de tempura o sushi?"

"Nadie me había llamado delicioso antes," murmuró Harry, tratando de no sentirse halagado. "Ni me habían comparado con sushi." Deseaba que Draco dejara de acariciarle el cuello; eso le hacía más difícil pensar. "¡Ya basta!" siseó Harry después de un momento. Draco retiró su mano, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¡Setenta y tres trillones de puntos menos para Gryffindor!"

"¡¿Por qué?!" gritó Harry.

"¡Por sentirte miserable, y casi pasarme tu miseria a mí!" El vampiro rió. "¡Sonríe, Harry, sonríe!¡Mírame¡Si yo puedo sonreír, tu también puedes!" Draco sonrió ampliamente, señalándole a Harry que sus colmillos ya no estaban. Harry casi hizo lo que le decía; de pronto el Slytherin estaba actuando extremadamente infantil. "¡Sonríiiiiie!" gimoteó Draco, asiendo las comisuras de los labios de Harry y tirando de ellos, en una sonrisa.

Entonces soltó un grito apagado y alejó rápidamente sus manos del rostro de Harry.

"Dime que no tengo colmillos, por favor," gimió Harry.

"¡Tus dientes dan asco!" escupió Draco. "¡Voy a traerte un cepillo!" Eso hizo que Harry riera con ganas, y el rubio le dedicó una linda sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Estando solo, Harry no podí hacer nada. No se podía mover, no tenía con quién hablar, el sonido de su sangra salpicando en la bañera era muy molesto y su cuello se sentía muy extraño (una mezcla de músculos adoloridos y la sensación de una sustancia entumecedora sobre sus heridas). Ahora que le volvían los sentidos, se sentía algo estúpido. Toda la habitación olía a sangre y amenos de que la sngre de Draco no pudiera coagular, habría un asqueroso desastre de sangre amontonada en su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran bastante deprimentes. La comida que Harry le había provisionado a Draco no duraría mucho, considerando su donación de emergencia para sanar a Harry. Había sido... _inútil_.

Draco volvió después de un minuto, acompañado por Charlie y un adorable cepillo de dientes que brillaba al sol como... bueno, no era un cepillo caído del cielo, pero aún estaba feliz de verlo. El sabor de la sangre de vampiro en su boca era asqueroso. Charlie se veía cansado y algo ridículo, con su cabello rojo despeinado y su pijama totalmente arrugada. "¿Qué es tan importante?" preguntó Charlie algo embotado. Luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos y corrió al lado de Harry más rápido que una Saeta de Fuego. _"¡Harry!_ ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!"

"No te pongas como Moody, busacando sospechosos. Yo soy el culpable," dijo Draco rápidamente. Charlie miraba a Draco fijamente. El rubio se acercó un poco más, frotando sus sienes ligermaente y sin mirar a ninguno de los Gryffindor. "Harry estaba actuando como tonto, así que lo mutilé y ahora es demasiado estúpido para sanar."

"¡Oye!" gruñó Harry .

"¡Es _la _verdad, resumida!" dijo Draco enfurruñado.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Charlie lentamente, completamente confundido.

Draco se apuntó. "Vampiro." Apuntó a Harry. "Sacrificio voluntario." Avanzó y señaló el cuello de Harry. "Parte del cuerpo dañada." Apuntó dentro de la bañera, al agura rojiza que rodeaba a Harry. "Los sangrientos resultados. Granger consiguió quebrar mis colmillos en su cuepro, los logramos sacar, pero ahora Harry no para de sangrar."

Aunque cool, Charlie era un Weasley un poco lento, así que no absorbió la información con rapidez. Miró a Draco fijamente por un momento antes de gritar, "¡Merlin¡Draco! Eres-"

"-Un vampiro."

Charlie lmiró alarmado a Harry. "Y tú eres-"

"- Una víctima sangrante," murmuró Harry.

"Y ustedes esperan que yo-"

"-Lo ayudes, en ves de permitir que el Niño Que Vivió estire la pata en una bañera." Draco vaciló un momento. "Eso fue gracioso," dijo alegremente. "El Elegido no suena muy bien." Charlie miraba a Draco como si de pronto le hubieran crecido plantas de una oreja y estuviera goteando mermelada de la nariz. El vampiro parecía divertirse de forma sádica, pero rápidamente adoptó una expresión más seria. "No podemos parar el sangrado. Más tarde te explico todo, pero necesita ayuda de inmediato."

"Puedo hablar por mí mismo, Draco," dijo Harry un poco molesto.

"Calla, víctima. He decidido representarte."

"Oh, Señor ayúdame…"

"¡Que ayude al pobre hombre, Charlie Weasley!" El pelirrojo lentamente cambió su expresión, de confundido a decidido.

"Papá fue mordido por esa serpiente hace dos años," dijo Charlie lentamente. "Tampoco paraba de sangrar… ¿Cómo fue que detuvieron el sangrado? No lo sé… Hicieron un antídoto…" Draco hizo un sonido de impaciencia, entre un gruñido y un resoplido. "No hay antídoto para los vampiros¿verdad?"

"¿Antídoto para vampiros?" dijo Draco incrédulo. "¡Claro que lo hay¿Quieres que compre uno para roperos también?" Su voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Oh, Merlin, me estoy convirtiendo en un ropero-vampiro… qué _horror_," Harry gimió con igual sarcasmo, completamente molesto por el debate que tenía lugar a unos metros de él, que quería hacer explotar algunas cabezas. La razón por la que no lo hizo era que no tenía su varita, además que estaba mareado. Si tenía suerte, podría hacer un poco de magia 'accidental', como cuando infló a su tía Marge. "Estoy bien, par de tontos. Lo que podrían hacer, es vendarme y darme un poco de esas pociones revitalizantes. Eso sería genial," Harry lo dijo como indirecta. Draco rodó los ojos. Charlie asintió enérgicamente y salío del baño para recolectar lo necesario.

Ni un segundo después, Draco estaba arrodillado al lado de Harry, sonriendo de forma maligna y desvistiéndolo con la mirada. "¿Podrías dejr de verme así?" Harry gimió.

"Está bien. ¿Así está mejor?" Draco batió sus pestañas y le dirigió una mirada de reverencia. Y lo hacía mejor que Dobby. Harry sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo. "¿No¿Que tal así?" dijo, mi´rándolo fijamente con la benevolencia combinada de Snape y Voldemort. Harry también lo miró fijamente. "Qué quisquilloso eres, Harry."

"Deja de hacerme caras."

"Está bien." Draco sonrió y miró hacia otro lado sin ninguna queja. Harry no dijo nada. Se comenzó a dar cuenta de que había algo extraño en el rubio. "En vez de mirarte¿puedo hablar?"

"¿De qué tendrías que hablar?" masculló Harry. El rubio se giró para mirarlo.

"¡No creerás que ahí se acaba la historia!" Harry no dijo nada. El rubio parecía satisfecho por algo. "No, debía hacer contando con tu idiotez. Todo lo que sabes es cómo te encontré en aquel callejón. No sabes qué pasó en el cmino de regreso a Londres- y tampoco sabes por qué al parecer nadie sabe que soy un vampiro!"

"Asumo que fue un viaje lleno de sucesos¿no?"

"Oh, sí que lo fue!" dijo Draco con una risa ahogada. "Lleno de muchos sucesos. Después que te ataqué, estaba-"

"Ahora no," interrumpió Harry. "Puede esperar hasta que haya salido de esta bañera y comido algo." Apenas dijo esto, Charlie ya estaba de vuelta con las vendas. Harry pudo notar que Draco estaba ansioso por contar el resto de su historia, pero derrotado, murmuró, "después del desayuno," y se fue.

* * *

**pues sin nada más que decirles, aquí las respuestas a sus reviews:**

**AlmaRosaNS:'( pues lo único que te puedo decir es ¡sí! a todas tus preguntas, bueno, la primera parte no termina muy bien y en la segunda no te puedo dar detalles porque la autora aún no actualiza ¬¬**

**Dark Guy: pues sientes mal, porque Harry NO es un vampiro (y esto va para todas(os) los que ham preguntado), y sí, Harry ya no tiene ninguna clase de pudor, de ningún tipo, en lo absoluto, qué le importa a él si Hermione lo ve en ropa interior, total, él está bien cómodo, jajaja**

**Narcissa Potter-Malfoy: repito, por ahora Harry NO es un vampiro y digo por ahora, porque en el futuro, tal vez se convierta en vampiro, yo no sé (bueno sí sé, pero no les puedo decir nada, suficiente con que sospechen). Le dieron la sangre porque pensaron que era la única solución con su pequeño problema en el cuello, pero cabe la posibilidad de que poco a poco la sangre de Draco lo esté convirtiendo en uno, con el tiempo se sabrá.**

**kro: pues me alegra que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de que es un gran fic, si no, no me tomaría la molestia de traducirlo XD. No sé a qué te refieres con que Harry se de cuenta (de qué?), si te refieres a que Draco es vampiro, él ya lo sabe, pero no por sus grandes dotes de detective, sino porque el mismo Draco se lo dijo y si te refieres a lo otro, pues eso va a estar bien difícil, (con lo lento que es no me sorprende).**

**shazira: tu nombre suena a shakira jeje, trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo pero el colegio me tiene exhausta y no encuentro el tiempo para traducir el fic. Pues tal vez en los próximos capítulos se cumpla tu pedido, no lo sé, es posible. ;)**

**Sami-Marauder girl: y bien que se lo merecía, para que se mete donde no la llaman? Bueno, es cierto que eso de que para que uno se convierta en vampiro, el que lo muerde tiene que darle de su sangre, pero por efectos de la trama digamos que ese proceso va a tomar un poco más de tiempo (cielos ya lo dije). Harry ve sin sus lentes, porque la sangre de Draco le está dando algunos poderes vampíricos, osea que poco a poco lo está convirtiendo, ya veremos si a Harry le salen colmillitos o no XD**

**PhilosopherMisticismRaven: la verdad yo me confundo m´s cuando tengo que darles alguna explicación XD mm no entiendo a que te refieres con "inexperto" o tal vez si, o tal vez estoy entendiendo mal. Harry no se entera que Draco lo quiere porque, como tu misma dijiste "es un pedazo de tonto", yo lo llamaría cabeza hueca jiji, y sí, sí se va a reponer, pero va a tomarle algo de tiempo, no mucho, pero si va a necesitar algo de tiempo.**

**Haruko FLCL: pues más o menos todos son de la misma extensión; algunas veces pueden ser capis bastante largos, como también pueden ser bastante cortos, depende de como se vaya desarrollando la trama. Me alegra que te guste, y más me alegra que ya pronto vayas a actualizar lealtades :D**

**Fresa and Kiwi: gracias por leer! Me encanta que haya tanta gente a la que le ha gustado esta historia, aunque no es mia, me siendo bastante orgullosa por eso y por poder traer al español esta historia :)**

**marcia canija: tu futuro seguirá incierto por muchos capitulos más (me siento como Trelawney que asco!) desafortunadamente, no puedo hacer los capitulos más largos, pero sí se que son interesantes, y fijate que ahora todavía nos falta que Draco termine con su historia, así que todavía hay mucho por delante.**

**gabyKinomoto: pues me alegro que te guste y, pues sigue leyendo XD**

**niyushi takamiya: a mi me encanta Draco en su faceta de vampiro, y a decir verdad Harry no es muy inocente que digamos con respecto a algunas cosas :S**

**Lain: gracias a tí por darte el tiempo de leer!**

**murtilla: chica dos reviews! pareces desesperada, tranquila que ya actualice! no me molestan tus especulaciones, en relidad me divierto bastante leyéndolas y pensando en que a todos les encanta leer la historia y están muy metidos en la lectura, pero a veces me ponen en situaciones un poco, como decirlo, incómodas, porque no puedo responder, ya que estaría adelantando cosas de la trama y eso no es bueno, ustedes tienen que descifrarlo conforme avance la historia, por su cuenta jejeje. Pues la verdad Draco siente ambas cosas (infinitamente ambas XD) la verdad no se si Herms sabía que Draco era un vampiro, lo más probable es que no, porque si lo hubiera sabido, le habría armado un super escándalo a Draco no crees? Como ya lo dije antes, todo es parte de la trama, Harry no es vampiro, etc etc.**

**Amancai: pues gracias por leer el fic me encanta que les encante ¬¬ (plop!)**

**hikarusosa: pues ya no esperes más, aquí un nuevo capi, aunque vas a tener que esperar para el siguiente capitulo ;'( me da muchisima pena tener que dejarlos colgando así, por tanto tiempo, pero es mi último año de colegio y de veras tengo que esforzarme mucho :(**

**mcmix: la duda de todos, será o no será? (eso fue algo... raro¬¬) que fue primero el huevo o la gallina? (dudas existenciales de la raza humana, en este caso, de los lecotres del fic , que no puedo responder aghhh)**

**Sulma: no me castigueees!!! pleeeeasseeee!!! ¬¬'**

**como el número de lectores ha aumentado considerablemente, he decidio responder a los reviews de aquellos que tienen cuente en fanfiction directamente y ya no a través de la página, aunque voy a continuar respondiendo a los reviews anónimos al final de cada capitulo.**

**por ahora eso es todo, dejen reviews**

**byee**


	12. Bending Harry

**holaaaaaaa!!!!!! otros mil años después vuelvo a actualizar, yay! **

**creo que por el momento la actualización de capi será cada mes (estúpido colegio con sus estúpidas tareas ¬¬') pero si llego a tener tiempo libre en algún momento pues actualizo si no, no :'(**

**un recap por siacaso se hayan olvidado de lo que ocurrió en los caps anteriores: **

**después de haberle confesado a Harry que era un vampiro en un bar de Londres, los dos chicos se encuentran con una pandilla en las calles, Draco amenaza con morderlos, y Harry para evitar que esto suceda, se ofrece como víctima para Draco (de nuevo ¬¬'). Regresan al caldero chorreante y Draco allí muerde a Harry, pero en ese mismo momento entra Hermione y arranca de un tirón a Harry y los colmillos de Draco se quedan en su cuello, provocando que Harry no deje de sangrar, Draco va en busca de Charlie para que aporte una solución, y Harry sugiere que le venden el cuello y le den poción revitalizante...**

**ahi fue donde se quedó el ultimo cap veamos ahora que es lo que sucede... recuerden que nadie sabía que Draco era un vampiro hasta que Hermione lo descubrió, y su historia para haber traído a Harry al caldero chorreante era que eran novios y lo había "rescatado" de los Dursley. Bueno, a leer!**

**

* * *

Part 12- Bending Harry **

Completamente vendado, prácticamente ahogado en Poción Revitalizante, y bastante mojado, Harry Potter se tomó cinco minutos para cambiarse y lavarse (el insulto de Draco era cierto) los asquerosos dientes. Se sentía miserable. Otra noche más sin dormir. Decidió dormir todo el día empezando el el instante en que Draco se durmiera. Se estaba volviendo ridículo. El horario del vampiro no sólo lo estaba afectando a él. Charlie se había ido a acostar tan pronto como terminó de vendarlo. Hermione al parecer no había dormido, pues no tenía signos de cansancio.

Después de ponerse su nueva ropa, el chico pelinegro avanzó a tropezones hasta la puerta, para poder ir a comer algo. Se preguntaba porqué no estaba enojado con Draco. Era la segunda vez que el rubio lo había ´moridido. Entonces, recordó, con un sentimiento de creciente estupidez, que en ambos casos, se había ofrecido para que Draco lo mordiera. De verdad tenía un complejo de héroe...

El segundo en que salió de la habitación, se hizo evidente que Draco y Hermione otra vez estaban discustiendo, en una habitación cercana. "¡Si estar con Ron es una bestialidad, entonces que tú estés con Harry es necrofilia!" gritaba la voz de Hermione.

"¡Sólo digo los hechos, híbrido!" Draco gritó en respuesta. Considerando que Draco era un vampiro, y Hermione bastante peligrosa cuando se enfurecía, una pelea entre ellos resultaría en alguien muerto y el otro en Azkaban. Harry bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de llegar sin romperse el cuello. "¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto¡Sólo trataba de decirte que estoy preocupado por Harry!" El chico de gafas redondas se quedó paralizado, y aparentemente, Hermione también, porque no se oyó su respuesta.

Draco respiró profundamente, tanto que Harry lo oyót. Harry se acercó´silenciosamente a la puerta cerrada de la cocina, donde Hermione y Draco estaban discutiendo. Trató de acercarse lo más silenciosamente posible, sin imaginarse lo sensibles que eran los oídos del vampiro. "Si es por su vínculo," dijo Hermione suavemente, "Entonces ya lo sé."

"No sólo es el vínculo," murmuró Draco. Harry escuchó los pasos de Draco mientras daba vueltas. Trataba de no respirar muy fuerte. "Es cierto, sin ese vínculo, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Si no pudiera ver en su mente, no me habría dado cuenta... dudo que alguien más se haya dado cuenta."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Hermione. "¿Qué hay de malo en su mente?"

"¿Aparte de sus obvios ataques de locura y el hecho que es un Gryffindor hecho y derecho?" dijo Draco con desprecio. Harry se moridió el labio, pues sabía que Draco trataba de romper el hielo con su insulto. "Hay cosas en su mente que no deberían estar ahí, y hay otras que faltan. Hay muchas cosas que simplemente sabe, pero no recuerda cómo fue que las supo- tiene muchos espacios vacíos en su memoria."

"Es olvidadizo," dijo Hermione dando un suspiro. "¿Y qué?"

"¿Alguna ves has investigado sobre la lengua pársel?" la interrumpió Draco. "Aún aquellos predispuestos a hablarla tienen que prenderla primero. O la aprenden hablando a sus familiares en esa lengua, o hablándole a las serpientes. Aparentemente, Harry sabía el pársel a la perfección antes de su primer encuentro con una serpiente. Pensó que le estaba hablando en inglés."

Harry contuvo la respiración.

"¿Sabes de toda la magia accidental que ha hecho antes de ir al colegio? Su mente ha cambiado un poco, así que no recuerda ninguna de esas cosas perfectamente, pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía en esos momentos- ¡sabía como Aparecerse cuando tenía ocho años! Se Desapareció para alejarse de su primo cuando lo perseguía. Eso es increíble. Ha olvidado completamente algunas otras cosas, como cuando se enojó con una profesora. Empezó a murmurar unas palabras y ella empezó a toser sangre."

¿Aquello había ocurrido? Harry buscó en su memoria, pero no recordaba que nada parecido hubiera ocurrido. ¿Había hechizado a una profesora¿La había lastimado seriamente? Recordaba a la Señora Stevens, su antigua profesora de gimnasia, que se retiró a medio año y fue reemplazada por el Señor Bode...

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"

"No lo sé realmente," gimió Draco. "Sólo que… creo que muchos de sus talentos y recuerdos no son suyos." Hermione no dijo nada. Harry oyó los pasos de Draco acercarse a la puerta, y aunque se volteó para correr, una mano lo cogió de la muñeca dos segundos después. Draco fruncía el ceño, y se veía bastante preocupado.

"Hola," dijo Harry, tratando de no sonar preocupado.

"Hola," respondió Draco, soltando la muñeca de Harry, aún un poco alarmado. "¿Cuánto de lo que dije escuchaste?"

"Lo suficiente como para asustarme," murmuró Harry. "No creo que quiera saber nada más, no quiero saber cuán fuerte es mi conexión con Voldemort." El rubio asisntió lentamente, observando a Harry.

"Deberías ponerte tus lentes," dijo Draco. "Les podemos quitar las lunas. La gente empezará a hacer preguntas de por qué ya no te ves como un nerd." Harry sonrió. Draco lo miró de forma extraña por un segundo. "Te ves bien sin ellos," dijo suavemente.

"Me siento desnudo sin mis lentes," dijo Harry entre dientes. Draco sonrió malignamente.

"Bueno, pues debo decir que te ves muy bien desnudo."

Harry cogió un tenedor del suelo y lo tiró hacia Draco, al mismo tiempo que el corría, riendo como loco. "¡Tú lo dijiste, yo no!" dijo desde la puerta de la habitación 4. Harry sabía que él lo había dicho, y eso no le ayudó a dejar de pensar en los halagos que Draco le decía. Estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Moviendo la cabeza, Harry bajó el pasillo hasta el recibidor.

Charlie estaba sentado a una de las mesas, comiendo su cereal con cara de sueño. "No tiene caso que intente dormir," murmuró. "Son casi las seis." Le paó el cereal y la leche a Harry, conjurando una cuchara y un tazón. Harry, agradecido, llenó su tazón y empezó a comer, sin importarle que el cereal estuviera ligeramente rancio. Charlie leyó el pequeño libro que tenía a su lado en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras Harru terminaba de desayunar. "¿Te ha mordido antes?" preguntó Charlie suavemente. Harry asintió. "¿Cuántas veces?"

"Sólo una vez," respondió Harry. "Realmente lo necesitaba. Gastó mucha energía cuando... eh... me rescató de los Dursley." SI Charlie se ahbía dado cuenta de que Harry no lo ewstaba mirando directamente a los ojos, no dijo nada. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"¿Esto?" Charlie dio un grito apagado, escondiendo el libro. "Oh, no es nada. Sólo algo que-"

"¡Oooooh¡Yo lo he leído antes!" dijo la voz de Hermione de detrás de Harry. "_La verdad de los Homosexuales_, de Big Rodman. ¡Es tan fascinante!" Harry se atragantó mientras hermione se sentaba a su lado, moviendo la cabeza. No sabía que Harry los ahbía escuchado... actuba perfectamente normal... Al momento que le quitaba el libro a Charlie, Draco se unió a ellos en la mesa, cogiendo un puñado de cereal y comiéndolo seco.

"¿De qué es el libro?" preguntó Draco sospechoso.

"Es un libro de conceptos y mentures comunes acerca de los gays," respondió Hermione rápidamente. "¡Algunas de ellsa son bastante graciosas!" Ella abrió el libro, y Harry tuvo el presentimiento, de que, lo que fuera a decir le iba a dar naúseas. "¡Aquí hay listadas algunas! Mentiras comunes acerca de los gays… Número 1: Todos los homosexuales son pervertidos."

"Esa es verdad,"dijo Harry, mirando a Draco. El rubio se relamió los labios mirando a Harry y continuó comiendo su cereal. Hermione soltó una risita.

"Número 2: Los homosexuales pueden volver gays a las personas que no lo son."

"Eso es una mentira," dijo Harry, sonriendo malignamente. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó al oído de Harry.

"Eso lo veremos," susurró Draco. La mente de Harry se llenó al instante de imágenes obscenas de él y Draco, haciéndolo tiritar. Hermione levantó las cejas mirándolos, pero como no había oído a Draco, debió imaginar otra cosa. Harry se sonrojó. Demasiadas imágenes. Lo que le sorprendió aún más, fue que algunas de esas imágenes le agradaban más de lo que deberían. Que tal si... _Genial, ahora está haciendo que cuestione mi sexualidad._

"Idiota," susurró Harry. Draco sólo rió.

"Continúa, Granger," dijo educadamente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara. Las otras mentiras y conceptos erróneos, no eran tan divertidos; iban desde 'Los homosexuales son excepcionalemte suscpetibles a la Viruela de Pigorian' a 'Los homosexuales están obsesionados por las cosas rosadas.' Harry casi se queda dormido escuchando a Hermione.

"Y con algunas pociones y hechizos, los gays pueden tener hijos... ¡Y aquí dice que ser gay es completamente normal!" dijo Hermione terminando de leer.

"Felicidades, Harry," dijo Draco, se veía tan cansado como Harry. "Por una vez en tu vida eres normal."

"Gracias," dijo Harry sarcásticamente mientras se ponía de pie. "Me voy a dormir."

"Yo también," rió Draco, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo suavemente la mano de Harry. No retiró su mano, ni se alejó, pero el gesto lo alarmó. Draco subió las escaleras hasta la habitación número 4 cogido de la mano de Harry, pero él ya había tenido suficiente.

"¡Ya basta!" siseó Harry, soltando su mano del vampiro. "¡Pensé que sólo estábamos pretendiendo!"

"Estábamos," dijo Draco, al tiempo que abría la puerta. "Y tu sigues haciéndolo, pero yo no." Harry sacudió la cabeza y entró en la habitación. Draco cerró la puerta tras ellos, y se volteó hacia Harry con una expresión sombría.. "Como nunca paraces entender las indirectas, iré directo al grano. Harry James Potter, me gustas."

"Ya me di cuenta," gruñó Harry en su defensa.

"¿Y?" insistió Draco, acercándose a Harry, quien se alejó levemente.

"Y no estoy interesado en chicos." Harry había retrocedido ahsta el borde de la cama.

"¿Me considerarías a mí si lo estuvieras?" Draco estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, y era lo suficientemente alto como para hacer sentir a Harry minúsculo y débil.was about two feet in front of him, and tall enough to make Harry feel miniscule and weak. Harry respiró profundamente para armarse de valor.

"Tal vez. Pero no lo estoy. Así que, olvídalo." Su tubillo golpeó con en catre de la cama y cayó sobre el colchón dando un grito. Draco le extendió la mano, pero Harry frunció el ceño y se envolvió con las mantas. "¿Por qué no terminamos esta discusión cuando amanezca?" Harry sugirió, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Draco no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

"Porque ya es de día," dijo Draco. Se arrodilló a lado de la cama, apoyando su cabeza en ella al tiempo que miraba a Harry fijamente a los ojos. "¿Estás seguro de que no te interesan los chicos?"

"No estoy-- no, no puedo estarlo. Estoy completamente seguro de que no lo estoy," tartamudeó Harry. Draco sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó hacia Harry, pasando su fría mano por su mejilla. "Para."

"Sabes, yo puedo ver en lo más profundo de tu mente de lo que tú puedes," susurró el Slytherin. "Puedo resolver este problema de una vez por todas…"

"Las vendas tapan completamente mi cuello, pero empezaría a sangrar si las quitas," le advirtió Harry. "Sería muy grosero de tu parte si mancharas las sábanas."

"¿Crees que voy a morderte el cuello otra vez?" rió Draco. "Lo del cuello es divertido, pero hay tantos lugares, lugares que serían mucho más divertidos…" Harry miró incrédulo al rubio por un momento, antes de cubrirse aún más con las mantas. "Como aquí." Draco extendió su mano, rozando con un dedo los labios de Harry. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio. Mejor sus labios antes que otra cosa… "¿Te parece bien, Harry? Podría darle un rápido vistazo a tu mente y sacar la verdad. ¿O prefieres seguir inseguro por siempre?"

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que Draco lo estaba prsionando. Mejor lo hago, si eso hace que deje de molestarme "Hazlo," suspiró Harry. No puede doler demasiado, si sólo son mis labios. De todas formas, no había dolido mucho antes_…_ "Pero no te des falsas esperanzas."

"Demasiado tarde," Draco rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a Harry y lo besaba. Harry había esperado ese beso del vampiro, pero eso no cambiaba lo cómodo que podría estar con eso: no mucho. La verdad era que Draco besaba muy bien, pero el hecho de que era Draco, le quitaba todo su encanto al momento. Hasta que Draco le dio un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior, casi sin dañar la piel.

No fue lo suficiente como para se doloroso, pero por una fracción de segundo, Harry sintió una carga del éxtasis que había sentido antes. Jadeó al momento en que desapareció. Draco se separo de él, antes de intentar un beso francés... que, por un momento alarmante, Harry habría deseado que lo hiciera. El pequeño ataque de locura pasó tan rápido como aquel sentimiento de dicha. "¿Y bien?" dijo Harry, tratando de no exteriorizar cómo se sentía realmente, después de ese momento.

Draco lo miraba fijamente. "Harry," dijo lentamente.

"¿Sí?"

"No sólo eres gay. Eres totalmente gay, Harry. Shelley Winters es a celuloide como tú eres a gay." Una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Draco.

"¿Qué…?"

"Eres gay como Martin Luther King Jr. era NEGRO!" la voz de Draco había subido de tono. Sus ojos se habían ensanchado y brillaban.

"¡Mentira!" replicó Harry.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Draco riendo, totalmente emocionado.

"¡Déjame dormir!" pidió Harry, bastante molesto. Estaba casi seguro que Draco estaba mintiendo.

"Te lo restriego en la cara porque debo hacerlo," dijo Draco aún riendo. "¡Debo hacerlo¡Dios, Harry! Siempre pensé que eras como una mariposa, vuelas muy bien…" Harry sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Eso sonaba más a una exageración que a una mentira. Él, Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió, El Elegido ¿gay? No podía ser...

"Vete a dormir," gimió Harry, hundiéndose en la cama y enterrando su rostro en la almohada. Su preciada barrera acolchada fua arrancada de él brutalmente por el rubio, quien lo levantó de la cama y plantó un beso entusiástico en sus labios. "¡Ya basta, MALDICIÓN!" gritó Harry, alejando al Slytherin.

"¿Lo sigues negando¡Yo lo vi!" chilló Draco. "¿Qué crees que es nuestro vínculo? Te he encontrado, harry¡encontré a mi _compañero_ ¡Disfrutabas demasiado esas mordidas como para no ser gay¡Y los besos también! Dios- si hubiera sabido el efecto que tenían sobre tí-" Avanzó hacia Harry, y lo volvió a besar, sacando los colmillos, antes de que Harry pudiera protestar. Harry trató de gritar cuando sintió aquella dicha que ya había sentido antes, y Draco lo envolvía fuertemente. No lo podía evitar; sentir que se derretía en los brazos del vampiro. En ese estado nebulosos en el que se encontraba su mente, la dignidad no importaba, sólo quería sentir a Draco, llevándolo a aquel profundo abismo...

"Merlin," dijo Draco en un respiro, cuando terminó de sacar sangre de los labios hincados de Harry. Él volvió brutalmente a la realidad, y se estremenció de repulsión. Draco sonrió y pasó sus pálidos dedos por el cabellos azabache de Harry. "¿Aún crees que no eres gay?" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Harry se alejó de él y se cubrió con las mantas, sin decir nada, Draco gimió y gimió, golpeando suavemente con sus dedos a Harry, sin obtener resultados. "Está bien. Como quieras". Draco suspiró y subió a la cama de arriba. Harry sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Draco era muy terco..._pero, _Harry pensó lúgubre, _no es tan terco como yo. Y me llevaré esa respuesta a la tumba.

* * *

_

**se acaba de revelar algo importante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**a responder los reviews, y como no recuerdo a quiénes ya respondí directamente a sus cuentas pues les vuelvo a responder XD**

**AlmaRosaNS: pues tus supocisiones son ciertas, Draco está eso que dijiste ( no lo digo por si alguien no se dio cuenta pero es más que obvio), por lo menos ahora tiene la venda en el cuello, al menos eso detuvo el sangrado. Yo dije que no terminaba muy bien, no que no iban a estar juntos, no saques conclusiones tan apresuradas, la historia tiene 26 capítulos y empiezo con la 2º parte tan pronto acabe con esta :D.**

**Haruko FLCL: jajaja terminaría debiendo puntos. No te preocupes, entiendo de veras como es la situación, pues a mi me pasa lo mismo (desearía que no, pero no es posible) :'(**

**Lyofar: me alegra que te guste, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por traer la escencia del fic en ingles al español. **

**elena: gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, espero poder actualizar más rápido, pero como sabes, el último año escolar es el más difícil y hay que ponerle harto empeño. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Kmy Kusanagi: me alegra que te guste, y gracias por tenerlo entre tus favoritos, espero que así ya no te pierdas cuando actualice.**

**murtilla: ya ves lo que pasó en este capi, tan lindo Draco , me da ganas de apapacharlo XD. Tranquila que no lo voy a dejar en el olvido**

**Siniestra Malfoy: mmm no te adelantes a los hechos, aún no es seguro si Harry es o no vampiro, con el tiempo se sabrá. Sorry x no actualizar antes (al menos ya lo hice) XD**

**Sami-Marauder girl: aún le quedan muchoa momentos a Harry para ponerse rojito creo yo XD, como este por ejemplo ;)**

**Amancai: espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. :D**

**Ya será hasta dentro de un mes (espero) o menos. No se olviden de dejar reviews, que son lo único que me alegra la vida. XD  
**


	13. Twisted Tales

**alegrense oh lectores de este fanfic porque por un milagro, actualizo antes de tiempo XD, en realidad es porque estoy happy y por eso actualicé antes. a ver si puedo con este ritmo. XD**

**Disclaimer: si fuera mio Harry y Draco estarían juntos desde el primer momento pero no, la vida me castiga duramente y lo único que puedo hacer es traducirla hasta el final. :'(**

* * *

**Part 13- Twisted Tales**

"¡Buenas noches! Espero que hays dormido bien."

"Yo espero que te quemes en lo más profundo del infierno."

"Eso no fue muy agradable," dijo Draco poniendo mala cara mientra le entregaba a Harry sus gafas, sacándoles las lunas en el proceso. Parecía estar de buen ánimo- tanto que Harry se preguntó si no se había echado un encantamiento para alegrar. La luz de la polvorienta ventana indicaba que eran cerca de las diez. "En realidad, fue Granger la que me hechizó hace un par de horas. ¿Cómo dormiste Harry?"

"Tuve un montón de pesadillas contigo desnudo," replicó Harry ácidamente. Se sentó quitándose los cabellos del rostro. Para ese momento, la única ropa que tenía estaba completamente arrugada por usarla varios días seguidos y había empezado a oler. "Necesito recuperar mis cosas. Esto es _asqueroso_", dijo gesticulando hasci su ropa; el rubio asintió.

"Desde ayer pienso que es asqueroso. Eres muy lento." Con un bostezo, Harry se bajó de la cama, pero ante sque hciera nada más, Draco lo cogió por el brazo.

"¿Qué estas-" Harry empezó a preguntar, pero Draco lo silenció con un beso. "Mmm- ¡basta!" El Gryffindor empujó a Draco y bastante enojado, intentó hacer desaparecer las arrugas de su ropa con las manos. Lejos de molestarse con la actitud de Harry, el vampiro se veía aún más animado que antes. "Bicho raro," dijo Harry, volviendo a enojarse. "Dios- ¡quiero mi ropa de vuelta¡Quiero mi varita de vuelta para así poder hechizarte la próxima vez que me beses¡Y quiero que dejes de mirarme así!" Draco rió, y jaló a Harry dentro del pequeño baño. El lugar olía como si antes hubiera sido un baño público. Manchas de todos los colores, manchaban la habítación.

"Después de que te bañes, deberías comer algo. Vamos a recuperar tus cosas."

"_Tú _vas a venir conmigo?" dijo Harry en un grito apagado. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los Dursley frente a Draco? Sin la riqueza y el poder de su familia para respaldarlo, Draco era la escencia de todo lo que los Dursley odiaban- mago, peculiar, y pobre. "¿Qué hay de Charlie¿Hermione y Ron?"

"Pensé que deberíasmos dejarlos dormir," dijo Draco. "No necesitamos su ayuda. Prepárate. Voy a ayudarte a recuperar tus cosas de esos asquerosos muggles." Caminó hacia la puerta y luego se volvió hacia Harry. "A menos que te de miedo estar conmigo?"

"No tengo miedo a estar contigo," repllicó Harry. Draco sonrió ampliamente.

"Entonces te veo abajo… cariño."

Draco salió de la habitación antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho y pudiera retractarse.

"Sabes que te odio¿verdad?" dijo Harry cuando salían del Caldero Chorreante, a las calles del Londres muggle. Los dos comían donas, Harry, desgarrando la suya, como si quisiera hacer lo mismo con Draco. El mencionado vampiro daba un gran espectáculo, lamiendo el anillo interior de la dona y haciendo gemidos exagerados.

"Por supuesto que me odias," replicó Draco. "Yo también te odio, cariño."

"¡No me llames así!" escupió Harry.

"Está bien, amor."

"Draco…"

"¿Qué tal 'príncipe'?"

"DRACO!"

"¡Oh¡Por favor príncipe Draco, no me decapite!" gritó Draco, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pretendiendo estar aterrado.

"Podrías llamarme Harry…" dijo el Gryffindor apretando los dientes. Se envolvió con su capa, pues la noche era muy fría. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, y parecía que iba a llover en cualquier instante. Harry podía ver su respiración bajo la luz de los faroles, pero no ocurría lo mismo con Draco.

"Está bien… Harry," dijo Draco, diciendo su nombre como en unara oración e inclinándose levemente hacia Harry, quien frunció el ceño, pero no se alejó. Tenía la sensación de que Draco disfrutaba toda la artención que recibía de Harry, incluso cuando lo empujaba molesto. "¿Listo para volar?"

Harry se giró hacia él. "¿Volar?" repitió.

"Sí. No esperaras caminar hasta Surrey y regresar antes de que tus amigos se den cuenta que no estamos¿o sí?"

"Pero no tenemos escobas," empezó a decir Harry. Draco sonrió de forma burlona y se quitó la camisa, a pesar de los sonidos de molestia que hizo Harry. "Además nos verían aunque empezara a llover a cántaros. No hay _manera _de volar, a menos que te hayan crecido alas desde la última vez que te- MIERDA!" Alas negras coriáceas desgarraron el aire, saliendo de la espalda de Draco, en una lluvia de sangre. Antes de que Harry pudiera retroceder y alejarse, el brazo de Draco se enganchó en su cintura, y al instante, el jugador de Quidditch dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Harry se aferró a Draco mientras subían.

"¿No estarás sorprendido?" dijo Draco, riéndose.

"Cállate," siseó Harry, sosteniéndose firmemente al cuello de Draco. "No aprendimos mucho acerca de los vampiros en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras." Draco se quedó callado. El viento soplaba fuertemente a su alrededor. Pasaban rápidamente al lado de los edificios, que Harry se sintió como si estuviera mirando por la ventana de un auto las líneas blancas de la carretera.

Después de diez minutos, empezó a llover ligeramente. El frío se volvió insoportable para Harry, así que se lo dijo a Draco, y bajaron para caminar por un rato. "Dios, vuelas rápido," Harry le dijo, mientras trataba de envolverse aún más con su capa. Draco lo miró de forma extraña y le dio su capa. "Eh… gracias," dijo Harry inseguro mientras se la ponía. "Pero, tú no tendrás-"

"¿Frío?" dijo Draco de forma burlona. "Humano tonto. Los vampiros no sienten frío." Sí, eso hizo sentir a Harry como un completo estúpido. Miró a sus pies, sintiéndose incómodo. "… Lo siento."

"¿Ah?"

"Debería ser más amable contigo," dijo Draco suavemente. "No soy la misma persona que odiabas en el colegio, Harry. Debería empezar a probarlo."

Harry se quedó inmóvil. "¿Te acabas de disculpar conmigo?" Draco asintió. "El fin está cerca," dijo Harry aturdido. Draco se rió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry, y tirando de él hacia sí. Cierto, Draco pudo haber cambiado, pero aún ásí Harry no lo iba a besar, y seguramente eso era lo que pasaba por la mente del vampiro. "¿Qué hay de esa historia?"

"¿La historia?" dijo Draco lentamente. "Ah, cierto. La historia." Empezaron a caminar nuevamente. harry se sentía un poco incómodo, pues se tropezaba a cada rato con los pies de Draco. "Me quedé en la parte en la que te mordí por primera vez. Que horrible punto de inicio...

_Lo que me asustó fue que, en el segundo en que te solté, empecé a ver tus recuerdos. Me quedé como paralizado mientras veía tu pasado. Vi demasiadas cosas como para enumeralas, pero tus recuerdos del Señor Oscuro eran los que más predominaban, y eso verdaderamente me aterró. Cuando volví al presente, ví esa horrible expresión que tenías, entonces supe que había cometido un error y que nunca me perdonarías, me di la vuelta para correr, pero entonces me pegaste en la cabeza, demasiado rápido como para poder intentar esquivarlo._

"Buen golpe, por cierto," Draco añadió, sonriendo burlonamente. "Necesitas de un golpe bastante fuerte como para poder noquear a un vampiro." Harry sonrió de la misma manera, recordando cuando Hermione había golpeado a Draco en tercer año. Su pelo se comenzó a alisar y a caer sobre su cara, goteando el agua de la lluvia. Draco miró alrededor un momento, entre las calles. "Por aquí," dijo suavemente, girándose, así que viraron en esa dirección. Era una calle sucia rodeada de pasto. "Continuando…

_Cuando desperté, estabas a lado mío desmayado. Sabía qeu no podía dejarte allí, pero no sabía qué podía hacer. No sabía dónde vivían tus tíos, y no tenía donde llevarte. El único lugar en el que podía pensar era el Caldero Chorreante. Estaba bastante lejos. Sabía qu me metería en problemas si era visto cargando a Harry Potter, inconsciente._

_Casi me vuelvo loco porque ya faltaba poco para que amanezca y aún no sabía que hacer. Sabía que había una persona que aún me podría aceptar- te llevé donde mi ama con el tiempo justo para evitar quemarme con el sol. _

"¿Me llevaste donde tu ama?" farfulló Harry.

"Sí, eso fue lo que dije," contestó Draco, sin mirar a Harry.

"¿Estás loco?" Harry no podía creerlo- ¡Draco lo había llevado donde una vampireza que apenas conocía!had dragged him off to some vampire he barely knew¡Era riesgoso!

"En el momento, ciertamente lo estaba," Draco murmuró, poniendo fin a la conversación. "Como sea…

_Me dejó entrar sin decir nada. Me permitió ponerte en un cama, y yo usé la otra mitad, para asegurarme de que no te hiciera nada. Me sentía bastante culpable y... bueno, **perdido **cuando me dormí._

_Por supuesto, cuando desperté cerca de las tres de la tarde, me sacó toda la información que pudo. Le dije sólo la verdad- que tenía que llevarte a algún lugar donde pudieras recuperarte rápido. Me ha tolerado muchas cosas, así que aún no entiendo porque me ayudó. Básicamente, me dio suficiente dinero p r conseguir un cuarto en el Caldero Chorreante, y una poción que me permitiría caminar bajo el sol por un día. También me enseñó como usar mis alas. No demoró mucho y no hay nada que decir al respecto... sólo que dolió mucho la primera vez que las usé._

_No me dejó ir sin un plan. Pensamos juntos. Mi ama es muy inteligente; si no hubirea sido muggle antes de ser mordida habría avergonzado a Granger en cada clase. Ella tuvo la idea de decir que los Dursley habían tratado de matarte y que yo te había salvado. Yo me inventé la parte de por qué estaba allí en primer lugar. _

"Mi novio," dijo Harry dando un resoplido. "No puedo creer que te hayan creído." Draco sonrió de forma burlona y rodó los ojos.

"Yo también me sorprendí bastante. Sin embargo, parece que Granger, como yo, sabía de tu sexualidad incluso antes que tú.." Harry abrió la boca para protestat, pero Draco lo calló y continuó.

_Como sea, me dijo que pronto se estaría mudando y que ya tenía un lugar en mente. Le pregunté a dónde, pero me dijo que pronto podría encontrarla y me dijo que fuera._

_El vuelo a Londres fue verdaderamente aburrido. Lo más interesante que pasó fue que causé un accidente de tránsito porque distraje al conductor. _

"¿Hubo algún herido?" preguntó Harry. Draco negó con la cabeza. "Bueno... creo que ya no tengo tanto frío. Volemos." El vampironsonrió y lo abrazó por detrás, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara.

"Sujétate," susurró Draco. Harry se giró ligeramente para cogerse de sus hombros y pasar un brazo por su cuello. Harry cerró los ojos al sentir sus pies despegarse del suelo, bloqueando la ráfaga de viento frío mientras subían. El campo que habían estado pasando desapareción en un segundo. "¿Me puedes escuchar?" preguntó Draco elevando la voz sobre el rugir del viento. Harry le respondió de forma afirmativa. "Bien…"

_La diversión empezó cuando aterricé afuera del Caldero Chorreante. Era casi de noche. ¿Creerías que el Ministro de Magia estaba allí? Estaba tratando de convencer a Tom de poner afiches de 'Perdido' con tu nombre en ellos. Ya sabían que habías desaparecido. Cuando me vio, me miró fijamente por unos segundos, y luego empezó a gritat como una niñita. Empezó a decir cosas como que yo era un monstruo y que te había asesinado y cosas por el estilo. Terminé poniéndote en el piso y cantando la canción de Sailor Moon para callarlo. Lo triste fue que funcionó. Entonces, le conté la historia._

_Todos en el Caldero Chorreante escucharon... La heroíca historia de cómo salvé a mi novio de las garras de su familia muggle... estaban bastante impresionados. El nuevo Ministro es un verdadero idiota; le ordenó a un tipo que se deshiciera de todos los afiches de 'Se Busca' con mi foto y me informó que sólo los guardias de Azkaban sabían que yo era un vampiro. Parecía que Rita Skeeter se moría por sacar su pluma. Se retorcía y todo. Incluso me preguntó si en verdad era tu novio, y cuando le dije que sí, se sentó sonriendo y diciendo "delicioso" una y otra vez._

_Todos te querían mandar a San Mungo... pero yo sabía que si lo hacían, estaría en problemas, porque los Sanadores reconocerían la mordida de un vampiro al instante, y tu empezarías a hablar y dirías a todos que te había atacado. Insistí en que sólo tenías algunos golpes y que necesitabas descansar. No creo que Skeeter se haya tragado esa mentira, pero los otros sí. Me dieron la habitación gratis y yo creí que eso sería todo, me habías salvado sólo con tu existencia._

_O eso fue lo que creí... El Ministro, naturalmente, llamó a tus amigos y les contó la triste historia. No había pasado ni una hora cuando Charlie, Granger y tu mascota la comadreja aparecieron. Tuve que volver a contar las historia, especificamente para ellos. Charlie y Ron parecían querer matar a tus tíos y hasta estaban planeando sus dolorosas muertes. Granger, por otro lado, fue la que me apuntó con su varita y me hizo prometer que te cuidaría bien. _

"Y eso es lo que he estado tratando de hacer, corregir todo lo que te he hecho," concluyó Draco. "Pero obviamente, tú no quieres."

Harry no dijo nada. El resto del vuelo pasó en total silencio. Harry estaba temblando de frío para cuando llegaron al mismo callejón donde se había encontrado a Draco. El vampiro, ofreció calentar a Harry con su cuerpo, pero este se negó, naturalmente. "¿Por dónde es?"

"Por aquí," dijo Harry, empezando a caminar. Escuchó el sonido de las alas de Draco volviendo a su cuerpo, el Slytherion se puso la camiseta mientras caminaban. "¿Siempre te desgarran la piel cuando las sacas? Hueles a sangre muerta; incluso yo me doy cuenta."

"Sí," dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Era mucho para caminar de todas formas, y ahora necesitaré un baño."

"A los Dursley no les va a gustar."

"Esa es la idea," dijo Draco, forzando sus ojos grises a brillar de color rojo. "Estoy seguro de que me dajarán sacar sus cosas y ofrezco su seguridad a cambio." Harry hubiera protestado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la idea de Draco era la mejor. Pasarn bajo las tenues luces de Magnolia Crescent, y cuando entraron a Privet drive, Draco empezó a reírse sin razón. "Lo siento," dijo, riendo entre dientes. "Es que, la esperanza del Mundo Mágico está en un chico que creció en una alacena."

"Supongo que es gracioso," respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Aquí es... Número 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Allí estaba, la simple casa, la valla blanca, el jardín. parecía una foto sacada de una revista de casas y jardínes. Las luces estaban prendidas en la sala, y a decir por la forma en que titilaba, estaban viendo televisión. "Bueno… acabemos de una vez con esto." Justo cuando harry estaba dando un paso, Draco lo cogió por la muñeca y lo jaló hacia las sombras de un gran arbusto. "¡Qué demonios-!"

"Shh!". Harry habría replicado, pero en ese momento escuchó que abrían la puerta. Un gran rayo de luz rectangular iluminó el pasadizo que daba a la entrada de la casa, roto por la figura de un gran hombre.

"Estás segura de que escuchaste ruidos, Nilly?" gruñó la voz de Vernon Dursley. A su sombra se le unió otra, mucho más alta, pero claramente la de una mujer.

"Absolutamente. ¿Por qué no vas a ver el final del programa¿Me lo cuentas después?" dijo una voz suave y dulce. Vernon murmuró algo y regresó al interior de la casa. La sombra de la mujer se hizo más larga, mientras caminaba hacia el jardín. Harry podía verla a través de las hojas del arbusto. Era increíblemente alta, mediría tal vez 1, 86m. También era increíblemente bonita. Harry la reconoció como la chica con la que había estado coqueteando Charlie en el callejón Diagon. Bonita figura. Su largo cabello era verde manzana. Harry habría asumido que era pintado si sus ojos no fueran del mismo color, y brillaban ligeramente en la noche. Estaba vestida en ropas muggles, jeans y una blusa púrpura (N/A: polo, franelilla, como le digan), pero era imposible que fuera muggle; Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro si era humana.

Ella mió alrededor lentamente. "¿Hola?" dijo suavemente. "Sal, gatito, gatito…" Su verde mirada fija en el arbusto detrás del cual se estaban escondiendo Harry y Draco, y ambos se paralizaron, Harry conteniendo la respiración. "Está bien. No salgas. ¡Como si me importara¡Me estoy perdiendo el programa!" Y con eso, volvió a la casa, dando un portazo y cerrando con llave.

El silencio era interminable, que fue roto cuando Draco dijo, "Estás solo."

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo entrar y aterrorizarlos con ella ahí dentro," gimió el vampiro. Se sentó en la vereda, su expresión deslumbrada y alarmada. "Debí haberlo sabido. A esto se refería cuando dijo que podría encontrarla… Aquí de todos los lugares… Esa asquerosa, maldita chupasangre…"

La verdad golpeó a Harry como el Sauce Boxeador en un mal día.

"Draco… ¿Por qué tu ama está en mi casa?"

* * *

**Suspenso. XD. Este capi lo debí haber subido el 05/06 (por si alguien aún no se ha enterado el 5 de junio es el cumple de Draco), pero es un mes muy importante para moi y como regalo, subo el capi, aunque no se si el regalo es para uds. o para mi, el hecho es que estoy de buen humor y actualicé antes de tiempo. Oh, la felicidad. **

**Voy a responder aquí a los reviews de todas aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta en porque por ahi me dijeron que si seguía respondiendo todos los reviews aqui que me la borraban la historia y no queremos eso, verdad?? Asi que para evitar problemas voy a hacer eso, y también les pediría encarecidamente a aquellas(os) que no tienen cuenta que me dejen su e-mail, para contestarles. XD**

**tefi: olvidé responder tu review en el capi anterior; hago lo que puedo XD. Lo que le devolvió la vista a Harry fue la sangre de vampiro de Draco, es decir que Harry tiene un poquito de vampiro, pero no es un vampiro :D. Gracias por dejar review**

**lain: quién no odia el colegio??? Herm me cae mal cuando se pone de sabelotodo-yo-soy-mejor-que-todos-ustedes, pero otras veces me cae bien (que no es muy seguido pero...) espero que te guste este capi**

**gabyKinomoto: gracias!!!!**

**murtilla: ahora ya sabes como termina la aventura de estos chicos después del priemr ataque, ahora queda saber como va a terminar esta nueva aventura XD. Drake es un cobarde. jajaja  
**

**Eso fue todo por ahora. No se olviden de los reviews!!! **

**  
**


	14. All Harry's Base

**hey! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. **

**Dedicado a mi amiga S... que el 4 fue su cumpleaños. Espero que lo leas y que lo hayas pasado bien. XD. **

**Bueno, en estos momentos tengo la tentación de adelantarles lo que sucederá en este capi pero eso no sería nada agradable, especialmente para todos(as) aquellos(as) que han estado esperando con ansias este capitulo, así que me aguanto las ganas XD, el capi es un poco corto, pero creo que vale la pena la espera XP.**

* * *

**Part 14- All Harry's Base**

"¡Maldita sea, Harry, por última vez, _no lo sé_!" Draco gruñó silenciosamente, frotando sus sienes. Harry apoyó todo su peso sobre el arbusto detrás del cual se habían escondido, sin importarle que llovía más fuerte y que estaba totalmente empapado."Apenas conozco al parásito anoréxico!"

Derrotado, Harry se derrumbó a un lado del arbusto detrás del que se habíasn escondido, sin importarle arañarse ligeramente. "Los Dursley jamás dejan a alguien pasar la noche en la casa, excepto a la pandilla de Dudley", dijo Harry lentamente. "Pero ella no puede haber entrado a la pandilla aunque lo quisiera y menoes en tan poco tiempo. Es mujer, y ellos son sexistas. La tratarían como una loca ninfómana aunque los dejara al borde de la muerte y les saque los ojos."

"Eso no me sorprende," murmuró Draco. Estuvieron en silencio durante otro minuto, ambos dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. "¿Quieres recuperar tus cosas o no? Porque si te va a tomar toda la noche juntar el valor para hacerlo, no voy a cargarte hasta Londres."

"¡No quiero regresar caminando al Caldero Chorreante!" gimió Harry, alarmado al pensar que Draco sería capaz de abandonarlo con los Dursley. _No¡no y no!_ Draco le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa(libre de colmillos) y rió entre dientes ligeramente.

"No te dejaría aquí con ellos y el _lindo _parásito," dijo Draco riendo, imitando la voz de su ama. "Pero tendría que encontrar un lugar donde quedarme durante el día, y tú siendo un Gryffindor honorable no podrías abandonarme porque no tendrías como regresar a Londres..." Harry frunció el ceño. Draco lo conocía demasiado bien. "Así que, coje tu abrigo cariño, nos vamos." El vampiro le dio a Harry un ligero empujón hacia la casa. Harry se quitó el agua de la lluvia de los ojos, agradeciendo que sus lentes aún repelieran el agua.

"¿Cómo voy a hacer esto?" se preguntó suavemente.

"Sólo ve y reclama tus cosas," sugirió Draco, levantándose y quitándole a Harry los mechones de cabello negro que le caían sobre el rosotro. Incluso empezó a arreglarle el cuello, pero Harry le retiró las manos suavemente.

"No tengo que verme presentable frente a los Dursley."

"Pero sí frente a Niles…"

"¿Niles?"

"Mi ama. Creo que tu tío la llamó 'Nilly'. Es razonable que use diferentes versiones de su nombre." Harry trató de responderle, pero el rubio lo empujó con un poco más de fuerza, forzándolo a ponerse en camino.

No era que estuviera asustado. Para nada. Sólo estaba molesto de tener que atravesar ese jardín otra vez, el jardín que lo había esclavizado durante el calor del verano. No quería tener que cruzar esa puerta nuevamente. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, Vernon le devolvería todas sus cosas y Harry no tendría que entrar. Llegar a la puerta le pareció eterno. Pasó la cerca blanca de madera. Pasó el arbusto de flores azules. Pasó el arbusto de flores blancas. Pasó el arbusto de flores rosas. Subió el primer escalón. El segundo escalón. El tercero. Parado sobre el tapete de bienvenida.

Harry tocó el timbre.

Apenas había quitado la mano del botón cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. La ama de Draco era más alta que Harry. Iluminada de tal manera, que se veía más alta y su piel, aún más oscura de lo que realmente era. "¿Qué?" dijo ella como saludo.

"Hola, soy Harry Potter, y vivo aquí," Harry respondió fríamente. Niles, o 'Nilly' como la había llamado Vernon, retrocedió un pasó, sorprendida. Su cabello verde ondeando tras ella.

"¿Quién es, Nilly?" gruñó Vernon desde la sala.

"Oh, Harry," dijo Nilly cambiando abruptamente de tono. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se suavizaron. "Pobre, empapada, CONDENADA criatura. Entra, entra, _dulzura. _No te había visto desde que te desmayaste debajo de Draco en mi cama." Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. _¿Tiene que ponerlo de esa forma? _Aún así, le permitió darle la bienvenida a su propia casa. "Es tu sobrino," dijo ella en voz alta, mientras caminaba hacia la sala, dejando a Harry en la entrada mojando todo.

"¿Es mi QUÉ?" gritó Vernon. Harry quiso esconderse, pero sabía que estaba allí por una razón.

"Hola de nuevo, tío Vernon," dijo Harry, sin ningún deseo de entrar a la sala y enfrentarse a su tío. "Yo sólo-"

"¡¿Por qué volviste?!" rugió el hombre, saliendo de la sala y casi chocándose con Harry. Tan alto como Nilly, Vernon la superaba en tamaño; su suéter gris y voluminoso mostraba cada curva de su más-que-redondeado cuerpo. Su cara tenía manchas púrpuras de rabia no contenida. Harry retrocedió al verlo, pero su voluntad seguía firme. Sin miedo.

"Vine a recoger mis cosas," dijo Harry claramente. "Jamás volveré a molestarte, si sólo me la dieras sin causar una escena."

"¡Sácala y lárgate¡Aún está en el cuarto de Nilly!" gruñó Vernon.

"Claro," dijo Harry agradecido, pero apenas había dado dos pasos antes de detenerse. "¿El cuarto de Nilly?" preguntó lentamente, girándose para mirar a su tío, cuyo rostro se estaba poniendo más morado.

"Tienes la osadía de escaparte y aún crees que tienes un lugar aquí?" gritó, una lluvia de saliva siguiendo a sus palabras. La gran ballena blanca (NA: XD) tomó una gran bocanada de aire y bajó la voz, pero su rostro se mantuvo tenso e incoloro, sus nudillos poniéndose más blancos. "La adorable jovencita llegó hace tres días preguntando si teníamos un cuarto para rentarle. ¡Y sí que lo teníamos!"

"¿Le rentaste mi cuarto?" Harry siseó, tratando de controlarse. Nilly metió la cabeza en la habitación.

"Todas tus bases nos pertenecen," le informó a Harry con una sonrisa, saliendo de vista inmediatamente. Su momento de humor sádico fue suficiente para calmarlo.

"Necesito mi varita, tío Vernon,"dijo lentamente. El hombre dio un resoplido, cerrando los ojos al oír la mención de tal objeto mágico.

"Nos deshicimos de la chimenea eléctrica y la quemamos," gruñó su tío.

Las palabras no habían terminado de salir de la boca de su tío cuando harry ya se había lanzado dentro de la sala, derecho a la nueva chimenea, pasando los dedos por las cenizas, su mente en un estado de terror. _Merlín, no. No mi varita. No puede haber quemado mi varita... _Dio un leve grito de alegría al sentir algo parecido a una rama, y la sacó de la chimenea cuidadosamente. Era su varita, y a pesar de estar cubierta de cenizas, se veía mejor que nunca. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la limpiaba en su capa, y se volteó para enfrentar a su familia.

"Nunca quemen una varita," dijo como si nada. "Lo más probable es que explote. Cuando un mago destruye una varita, la parten en pedazos." Giró entre sus dedos a su más preciado tesoro, disfrutando del sonido, como un susurro, de su varita. "Pero me alegro que hayan intentado quemarla. El núcleo de mi varita es una pluma de fénix. Supongo que tiene suficiente de fénix como para renacer de sus propias cenizas."

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Nilly inocentemente, guiñándole un ojo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

"¡FUERA!" gritó Vernon. "¡Coje tus cosas y LÁRGATE! Nunca vuelvas a molestar a nuestros invitados con tu anormalidad otra vez!"

"Con gusto," dijo Harry riendo, mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente, hacia su antigua habitación. Nilly lo alcanzó un segundo después, ondeando su largo cabello verde tras ella.

"No puedo dejar que toques mis cosas," dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Harry incrédulo, observando la habitación. PArecía estar exactamente como él la había dejado. Su baúl estaba en una esquina. Su cama aún tenía las mismas sábanas arrugadas. La pequeña mesa junto a su cama aún tenía el modelo en miniatura del Colacuerno Húngaro, que estaba durmiendo en esos momentos.

"No tengo nada," Nilly rió tontamente, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, sólo para estar seguros. "A menos, que cuenten las cosas que tengo en mis bolsillos." Metió una elegante mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, y cuando la sacó, esta sostenía un oso de peluche, que era de la mitad de su tamaño. Harry sonrió. "Tal vez haya sido muggle antes de ser mordida, Harry, pero los vampiros tienen su propia clase de magia. Hay muchas razones por las cuales los magos nos temen."

"Realmente no me importa," le dijo Harry honestamente, mientras trataba de empacar usando su varita. No era tan bueno como Tonks, así que se encogió de hombros y empezó a empacar con las manos. "He tenido por amigos a hombres lobo y gigantes. No veo por qué no puesdo ser amigo de un vampiro."

"Excelente. Pero¿te importaría salir con un vampiro?" Harry soltó su figura del Colacuerno, que bastante molesto le escupió una pequeña bola de fuego a los dedos de Harry. "Sólo preguntaba, Harry…"

"Creo que no me importaría," dijo Harry lentamente. "Si alguna vez encontrara a un vampiro que no quisiera tenerme despierto toda la noche." Nilly se rió y empezó a ayudarle a empacar, haciéndole sentir celos de la rapidez con la que se movían sus dedos.

"Ahora que tienes tu varita, puedes hacer a Draco inmune a la luz solar," Nilly le informó, sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad sonriendo de forma maligna. "Ya eres mayor de edad¿verdad? El hechizo es_Praesidium Helios_. Tienes que hacerlo dos veces al día, y es mejor que se aseguren de funcione antes de salir a la luz del sol."

Harry estaba estupefacto. "Si eso realmente funciona¿cómo es que Hermione no me lo ha dicho nunca?"

"¿Hermione?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Aaaaah," dijo Nilly. "La chica genio de padres muggles que Draco odia más que a nadie." Harry asintió mientras, por fin, cerraba su baúl, lleno de todas sus cosas, incluyendo su reserva de comida debajo de la tabla suelta. Harry no pudo evitar darle un beso a su varita antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. "¿Tienes idea de lo lindo que es?" dijo Nilly con excesiva efusión, riendo.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Harry en blanco, mientras levantava el baúl.

"¡Draco y tú!" la vampireza dijo, dando un gritito. "¡Pareja¡Es tan lindo! Le estabas empezando a gustar cuando dejó mi antiguo apratamento. Aparentemente, ahora le gustas mucho más."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Harry preguntó fríamente, acercándose a la puerta.

"Las marcas de mordida en tus labios y la venda en tu cuello," dijo ella riendo. Le pasó la jaula de Hedwig a un Harry Potter bastante desconcertado y avergonzado, que se estaba quitando el agua del cabello. "Ahora, Harry, escúchame. Estás en camino a la destrucción.."

"Y no tengo oportunidad de sobrevivir, y debo aprovechar el tiempo," gruñó Harry. Nilly sonrió por un momento, luego sacudió lentamente la cabeza. Lo cogió por las muñecas antes que abriera la puerta.

"No se queden en el Caldero Chorreante mucho tiempo. Algo muy... _desafrtunado_... va a ocurrir allí en tres días, a las ocho de la noche."

"¿Qué-?" Nilly abrió la puerta y lo acompañó al piso inferior, y fuera de la casa, sin dejarle decir algo. "Pero cómo-"

"Shh," dijo Nilly sauvemente, saliendo por un momento de la casa. "Así es como lo sé." Lentamente, se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo, mostrándoselo a Harry. No había nada. "Sólo mira, Harry." Ella observó su brazo por un momento, al igual que HArry.

Líneas negras empezaron a aparecer en su brazo, apenas visibles en la oscuridad; las líneas se entretejieron hasta que gradualemente formaron una figura. Que se parecía bastante a una calavera, con algo saliendo de su boca...

Harry soltó su baúl y retrocedió dos pasos, casi cayéndose de las escaleras, al tiempo que sacaba su varita. "No. No puede ser."

"Shh, encanto, la persona que ves delante de ti, no es como realmente me veo. Pero te prometo que esta linda marca sólo es superficial..." Harry asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Sabía de otros que eran mortífagos contra su voluntad, como Karkaroff. "Te lo advierto, Harry. Aléjense del Caldero Chorreante."

"¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos a ir?"

"Aquí no, tenlo por seguro," rió Nilly. Las líneas de su brazo desaparecieron. "No estaba bromeando cuando dije que todas tus bases nos pertenecen. Eso incluye, Grimmauld Place, número 12." Y con eso, regresó a casa de los Dursley, y le tiró la puerta en la cara.

El silencio reinó por un minuto, mientras Harry escuchaba los pasos de Draco acercándose a él bajo la lluvia. "¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?" preguntó, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.Harry se volteó hacia él con una gran sonrisa (bastante falsa).

"¿Sabías que es una mortífaga?" el rostro de Draco mostraba su total incredulidad. "Supongo que es mi turno de contarte una historia."

* * *

**WHAT??!!! No me odien, no quieran matarme que no es mi culpa que se acabe allí (culpen a la autora, yo sólo traduzco)**

**voy a intentar poner el siguiente capítulo antes del estreno de la película ( a más tardar el 10) y probablemente antes de que salga el libro (a más tardar el 20) así que alégrense oh lectores y lectoras (o sólo lectoras XD), porque este mes tendrán 3 capítulos y si no pues yo misma me lanzo un Avada. XD.**

**No recuerdo a quiénes he respondido los reviews del capi anterior, así que si no he respondido a alguien, disculpenme y avisenme en otro review para contestarles. :D **

**Reviews please!!!**


	15. No More Twisted Tales

**Machu Picchu rulzz!!! jajajajaja, estoy demasiado feliz que haya salido como una de las 7 Maravillas (que orgullo!), voy a llorar de la felicidad :'), al igual que Chichén Itzá y el Cristo Redentor de Brasil (Lationamérica rules XD)  
**

**Ok, olvidenlo, son momentos de locura que me atacan de vez en cuando XD**

**Pido disculpas por actualizar hoy, sucede que tenía un examen de Biología muy importante y no me dejaron usar la compu todo el día :'( y lo peor de todo es que me quedé hasta la medianoche estudiando para que me digan que hoy no hay clases ¬¬**

**Bueno, lo importante es que actualicé. Así que disfruten el capi.  
**

* * *

**Part 15- No More Twisted Tales**

Harry nunca estuvo tan feliz de estar en una bañera.

Aunque la bañera tenía una sombra negra en el borde, el agua estaba llena de hechizos limpiadores que penetraban su piel e iban directo al alma. Como la mayoría de las cosas en el mundo mágico, bañarse no era tan complicado como lo era hacerlo de la forma muggle, y Harry pudo simplemente quedarse en el agua y dejar que esta lo lavara. Pero necesitaba distraerse. Tomó otro sorbo de la poción Revitalizante que estaba en el mostrador a lado de la bañera, mirando con interés las gotas de su propia sangre resbalar y desaparecer en el agua debido a los hechizos que tenía. Su cuello aún no ahbía parado de sangrar, y pensó que sería tonto dejar los vendajes mientras se bañaba.

"¡Harry podría haber muerto, maldito idiota!" gritaba la voz de Ron un psio más abajo. El Gryffindor suspiró y llenó su cabello negro de shampoo. Tanto Ron como Hermione habían estado gritand a Draco por casi dos horas; él estaba más que feliz de no estar en el asunto, aunque se sentí un poco culpable de haber dejado a Draco enfrentarlos sólo. No había forma de que Draco supiera que Su ama estaría en casa de los Dursley, y mucho menos que era mortífaga.

La voz de Hermione ahogó las obscenidades de Ron. "¡Entonces vienes aquí, tan campante, sin importarte que ella pudo haber matado a Harry o PEOR¡Y ahora tienes que escapar otra vez¡Ten un poco de vergüenza!"

Harry metió su cabeza debajo del agua y sopló algunas burbujas, determinado a ignorarlos. Sí, señor, ese era un buen baño y no tenía intenciones de salir de allí. El agua nunca se enfriaría, ni haría que su piel se arrugara, dejándolo como un pasa. Y el agua olía bien, como una suave colonia aplicada hace días, como un aromatizante. Casi como Draco... _¿Qué?_Harry sé quitó ese pensamiento de la mente._¿Qué me está pasando?_

Podía escuchar puertas cerrarse de golpe por todas partes, pues las personas en las habitaciones contiguas se hartaron del escándalo, tratando de callar los gritos de Hermione. Cuando paró el ruido de las puertas, el silencio se apoderó del Caldero Chorreante, hasta que…

"¡Quiéreme, Harry¡POR FAVORRRRR, QUIÉREMEEEEEE!" gritó la voz de Draco desde la puerta del baño, y Harry, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar cuando Draco ya se había lanzado sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente, y balanceándose sobre el borde de la bañera.

"¡Qué-!" gritó Harry, tratando de safarse del abrazo del vampiro. Su corazón latía a mil por hora por el ataque sorpresa.

"¡Eres mi sushi y mi pastel de fresa, y moriría por ti si aún estuviera vivo apropiadamente y no tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo!" gritó Draco, dándole a Harry un último apretón y un ligero mordisco en la oreja antes de salir por la puerta, riendo como un lunático "¡Yo soy sexy, sexy, sexy...!" cantaba Draco mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. Harry se quedó inmóvil, goteando en la bañera, listo para morir de confusión.

_¡Qué demonios fue eso!_

"Lo siento," dijo la voz de Hermione. Pudo oírla acercarse a la puerta abierta del baño. "Empezó a llorar y la gente nos estaba mirando raro, aí que le lanzé un hechizo para alegrarlo, pero creo que se me pasó la mano." Hermione apareció frente a él, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, buscando el pomo de la puerta, cerrándola para darle más privacidad a Harry.

Harry aún seguía paralizado. _Un hechizo para alegrarlo¿verdad? _¿Draco estaba llorando? Harry no recordaba haber oído a Ron o a Hermione decir algo lo suficientemente hiriente como para hacerlo llorar, pero debido al ruido de las puertas cerrándose de golpe no había oído mucho de lo que dijeron. "¡Hola amigos¡Coman y paguen la cuenta¡Qué día tan espléndido para un juego de tirar la soga!" Draco rió en el vestíbulo. Harry pudo oír a Charlie gritarle órdenes a Ron, y al parecer estaban intentando atar a Draco, porque se puso a gritar, " ¡Las cuerdas¡Por todos los dioses, las cuerdas¡Queman como las llamas del infierno!"

_Espero que se pase el efecto de ese hechizo rápido_, Harry pensó tristemente. _Draco da miedo cuando está así de contento_. Aún así, se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo y riendo entre dientes. Después de todo, Acababa de ser besado en una bañera, por un rubio que pedía a gritos ser querido. Gay o no, eso era divertido. Dándose unos minutos más para que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad, pensó que incluso pudo ser entretenido. Harry se divirtió un rato observando una sola gota de sangre caer por su brazo desde su cuello. El líquido rojo resbaló a través de las gotas de agua, y la pintó como gotas humedeciendo un papel, formando figuras como el río Nilo. Esto, por supuesto, le hizo recordar tomar más Poción Revitalizante.

Harry oyó otra puerta cerrarse de golpe- la de la habitación 4. La voz de Charlie se escuchó en la otra habitación, bastante enfadado. "¡Y no salgas hasta que te hayas calmado!" Harry gimió al darse cuenta de que habían encerrado a Draco allí. Por lo menos lo tenían atado. Lo que sea que Charlie haya usado para refrenarlo era obviamente efectivo; Harry no oía ningún ruido en la habitación. El resto de su baño pasó tranquilamente. Solamente podría estar más limpio si dejara de existir. Se desperezo lentamente antes de salir del agradable calor y secándose.

Peinó su cabello enredado, notando con una sonrisa que su cabello ya no lo hacía parecer un personaje de caricaturas siendo electrucutado, y que caía suavemente a los lados, aunque aún era un poco rebelde, e incluso se veía más oscuro que antes. Esto hacía que su piel se viera levemente más pálida… No¿a quién trataba de engañar? Definitivamente estaba más pálido. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se ponía los lentes, que ya no tenían lunas. No podía seguir negándolo. Todas esas mordeduras, y la adición de la sangre de Draco, lo habían cambiado definitivamente. Harry esperaba que fuera solamente su aspecto y visión que habían cambiado.

Vestirse no era tan difícil, ahora que el Gryffindor tenía ropas para cambiarse. Las antiguas ropas de Dudley no eran de moda de ninguna manera. Terminó poniéndose un par de pantalones vaqueros azules que casi pasaban como a la, moda puesto que había encogido la cintura tratando de no hacerlo con el resto. No se puso una túnica, sino que cogió una camiseta negra con un remiendo de un dragón de plata que había sido encantado para que se moviera. Por un momento, Harry pensó en el dragón-vampiro atado en el cuarto de a lado, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Puede ser que tenga una reacción interesante a la camiseta.

Harry pasó nuevamente un peine a través de su cabello, cepilló sus dientes, y pensó tristemente que no tenía motivos para verse bien. Tuvo que dejar su refugio en el baño y enfrentarse a la locura del mundo. Eso realmente no le agradaba, pero un vistazo a su reloj le dijo que había estado allí dentro por casi cuatro horas. Era con un suspiro que Harry Potter salía de su santuario.

Draco cantaba suavemente. Cuerdas rojas, hechas claramente de alguna sustancia mágica robusta estaban colocadas alrededor de su cuerpo, atando sus brazos detrás de él y sus piernas juntas. Estaba sin camisa, sus costillas expuestas, su cuerpo entero brillaba con sudor sangriento. Harry se detuvo brevemente en el extremo del cuarto, mirando fijamente la criatura frágil ante él, que parecía mucho más débil que antes. "Por Circe, pero eres una extraña visión que contemplar, Draco," Harry murmuró al verlo.

Draco levantó la cabeza, secando frenéticamente las lágrimas carmesí que habían estado pintando sus mejillas. "Discúlpame por lo hace un rato," dijo él sollozando. "Granger me lanzó un hechizo para alegrar después de que … y… estaba demasiado alegre como para preocuparme por tu privacidad."

"No importa," Harry se rió entre dientes sin entusiasmo. "Fue algo divertido." El vampiro asintió, evitando mirarlo y manteniendo su cara en las sombras. No viendo más necesidad de cuerdas, Harry se arrodilló al lado de Draco y comenzó a desatarlo. Las cuerdas desaparecieron apenas fueron soltadas, lo cual fue una pena para Harry pues se sentían agradables al tacto. "Así que¿qué dijeron Hermione y Ron que te disgusto tanto?" Harry preguntó conversacional.

Gran error. Un ruido ahogado escapó de la boca de Draco, y el rubio se hundió en el piso, sacudiéndose con sollozos contenidos. "Olvídalo," Harry dijo rápidamente, levantándolo y quitando la cuerda que ataba sus manos. "Olvídalo, lo siento. Podemos hablar de Quidditch si quieres…" 

"No es tanto lo que dijeron como lo qué hicieron," Draco susurró. "Pensé que era bueno en Occlumency, pero Granger, ella… Legilimency." Harry sentía su corazón el hundirse, y una onda como de náusea. "Ella averigüó todas las cosas que no le había dicho, como cuando te dije que necesitábamos fingir una relación, y vio cuando te ataqué en el callejón, y- y- _Merlín_, ella lo sabe, Harry. Dice que va les dirá a los funcionarios del ministerio la verdad, y que se cerciorará de que nunca te expongan a mí otra vez."

Harry se sentía como si le hubieran lanzado agua fría sobre la cabeza. Draco temblaba como una hoja, y Harry, sin poder evitarlo, pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, dejando que el frágil Slytherin se apoyara en él. "Van a matarme," gimió Draco, enterrando su cara en el pecho de Harry. El remiendo del dragón blanco le hizo lugar. "MERLIN, van a matarme. Ataqué a Harry Potter. Manipulé a Harry Potter. Utilicé y molesté a Harry Potter. Sigues sangrando por mí culpa. Van a matarme."

"Umm, no," era todo lo que Harry podía decir. El vampiro reprimió un sollozo. "Mentiré por ti. Me pegaré a la historia."

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ron, Hermione, y Charlie estaban parados allí, con los zapatos puestos, cargando maletas, claramente estaban listos para irse. Todos tenían el ceño fruncido. "Harry, compañero," Ron dijo rápidamente. "Puedes parar de fingir ahora. Él no va a lastimarte más. Ven con nosotros al ministerio." Harry no se movió. Ni tampoco Draco, que se parecía hecho de piedra. "Vamos, Harry."

Hermione caminó enérgicamente entrando a la habitación, poniendo los zapatos de Harry al lado de sus pies. "Sé lo que hizo, Harry. No dejes que te siga engañando." Sus ojos marrones brillaban con desprecio mientras miraba a Draco. Su cara estaba ocultada enteramente por la sombra de Harry.

"¿Harry?" Charlie preguntó del umbral.

El Gryffindor habría respondido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando. Esto era malo, esto era malo en muchos niveles. Draco había hecho ciertamente una cantidad tremenda de cosas horribles a Harry, pero le había dado sus razones y se había disculpado. A Harry realmente no le importaba ser mordido por Draco. Aunque el coqueteo evidente rubio había sido definitivamente molesto, no tenía que ponerlo en apuros por eso. Y Harry sabía una cosa; no dejaría que se llevaran a Draco a Azkaban ni que fuera ejecutado. **2**

"No." 

"¿Qué?" Hermione asked, mirándolo confundida.

"No entregues a Draco, Hermione. Realmente no ha hecho nada malo." El rubio jadeado suavemente, y Harry lo abrazó más fuerte. Hermione se alejó, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

"¿Por qué lo estás defendiendo¡Él te lastimó¡Nos ha estado mintiendo!"

"¡Tenía que hacerlo!" Harry replicó. ¡"Está bien¡Dile al Ministerio lo que sucedió¡Diles que Draco vino a mí por ayuda, y que se la di! Diles que las dos veces que Draco me ha morido, yo me ofrecí. Diles que este verano ha sido un infierno para él, y lamento no poder hacer más para ayudarlo." Harry mordió sus labios, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que eso había sonado.

"Amigo, estás loco," dijo Ron en voz alta. "Sólo ha estado tratando de comerte vivo y meterse en tus pantalones desde que te vio. ¡Deberías habernos dicho la verdad!"

"Lo estaba protegiendo," contestó Harry. "Por mucho tiempo, yo tampoco sabía la verdad, así que me actué de acuerdo a su historia. No es una mentira demasiado grande, sabes. Él me salvó del Dursleys. Me sacó de allí. Él estaba en el área porque quería verme y pedirme ayuda. Y ustedes qué saben… ¡Se la di!" Los dedos blancos y largos de Draco se apretaron alrededor del collar de la camiseta negra de Harry, y él cambió de posición levemente, enterrando su cara profundamente en los dobleces de la camisa de Harry. Su respiración era fría; Harry podría sentirla a través su camisa.

Ron y Hermione se veían sorprendidos. Pero en el umbral distante, el ceño de Charlie se convirtió en una sonrisa.

"¿Ven, chicos? Se los dije. Harry realmente quiere a Draco."

La boca de Harry se abrió por la sorpresa, y un ruido de protesta se ahogó en su boca.

"N-n-no," murmuró. "Sólo no quisiera que sufra más." Ron miraba fijamente Harry con una quijada floja y arqueando las cejas, totalmente sorprendido. Hermione parecía avergonzada. La sonrisa de Charlie se ensanchó aún más.

"Seguro que no, Harry. Seguro que no," Charlie dijo sarcásticamente. "Vamos, Hermione, Ron. Dejémoslos solos durante algún tiempo. Creo que tienen mucho discutir." Él no les dio ninguna otra opción. Como Ron y Hermione no se movieron ni un centímetro, el mayor de los Weasley se quitó su colmillo-pendiente y amenazó con perforarlos con el si no salían. Fue el último en salir, y le guiñó un ojo a Harry mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación número 4.

A solas con Draco, Harry no tenía ni idea de qué decir o hacer. El rubio seguía aferrado al pecho de Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello, y eso no era una exageración. El Gryffindor se sentía incómodo, arrodillado al lado de Draco. Los minutos pasaron en silencio. Con el paso del tiempo, el pie izquierdo de Harry comenzó a entumecerse, y cambió de posición levemente, para inclinarse contra la pared. Draco se movió con él, negándose a soltarlo. Por lo menos algo bueno había sucedido… Draco había dejado de temblar. Con un suspiro, Harry pasó un brazo alrededor del delgado Slytherin, cubriéndole la espalda.

"Harry," Draco susurró después de un rato. Harry apenas lo oyó.

"¿Mmm?"

"Gracias."

* * *

**Ay, que me da un ataque al corazón. Bien que Draco le iba a decir otra cosa (ya se imaginarán qué)... y****a lo sé, los capis están super cortos, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo T.T (lloro desconsoladamente por ese motivo)...¬¬'**

**Contesto los reviews anónimos:**

**tefi: traté de subirlo ayer pero ya ves que no pude. Gracias por tu review!**

**murtilla: ummm buena pregunta , es cosa de preguntarle a la autora. XD**

**Sulma: al fin!!! amix después de mucho tiempo. Lo que importa es que dejes reviews... y a quién no le encanta Draco???? pero es mío, tú quedate con F... XD, es broma no te enojes. :). Gracias a quién más podría ser. (pero para haberle arreglado los ojos a ese niño se necesitaba más de un vaso de esa preciosa sangre que yo con gusto tomaría si así me convierto en vampireza XD...No, si MI Draco es lo mejor de lo mejor, es lo máx... ya, ya no me pegues... yo si dejaría que Draco se entere de mis cosas, pero sólo Draco, nadie más... ah, ya conocí a F... está lindo!!!! me lo quedo (aunque parece medio bobito, igual está lindo) XD, mejor ya me calló porque me vas a terminar pegando... ya lo dijiste, Harry es un tonto, bobo, estúpido, etc etc, para que se de cuenta del vínculo entre ellos uyyyy me muero de sólo esperar jajaja, igual yo quisiera ser Harry, pero ya ves, no se puede, snif snif, sí, bien que le gusta, pero ya va a ver... o.Ó**

**bueno, pues a comerme las uñas porque ya sale la peli, y sólo una semana más para saber el final de todo :'( ... espero que sea un buen final. **

**Hasta el 20 y no se olviden de los reviews!!!!!**


	16. Fluff and Stuff

**LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!!!!! Sé que había prometido subir el cap. antes del 20, pero con la salida de DH simultaneamente en todo el mundo, pues no pude evitarlo, lo compré y lo empecé a leer y olvidé por completo que tenía que subir ese día el capi 16, y toda esta semana estuvo llena de examenes asi que TT.TT lo siento muchísimo de veras**

**Algo que les voy a pedir es que si están leyendo o ya han leído DH es que por favor, no mencionen absolutamente nada del libro en sus reviews. Si quieren discutir algo del libro conmigo mandenme un mensaje privado o un mail. :) Por lo menos hasta que sea seguro poder hablar del tema en público xD  
**

**AVISO: Mejor no les digo xD**

* * *

**Part 16- Fluff and Stuff**

Harry se sentía demasiado incómodo como para entablar una conversación con Draco. Una o dos veces, abría la boca, pero cambiaba de parecer. Cada vez que sentía el deseo de moverse, los dedos de Draco lo apretaban un poco más fuerte, y él permanecería quieto. El tiempo pasaba. A pesar de los muchos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, se aburría de estar allí sentado. Decidiendo que era seguro hacerlo, Harry comenzó a dibujar formas en la espalda de Draco con sus dedos. El rubio no reaccionó, por lo cual Harry estaba agradecido. Harry continuó dibujando pequeños círculos, luego pequeños cuadrados, luego figuras humanas hechas de líneas.

Una figura pequeña de James Potter estaba parada invisible en el hombro de Draco. Moviéndose hasta el cuello rubio, Lilly agitó su varita hacia algo. Sirius y Remus, como un perro y hombre lobo, retozaron en los hombros del vampiro. Casi en el lado de Draco, Hermione y Ron se tomaron de las manos, con todos los otros Weasley parados detrás de ellos. Un Voldemort minúsculo estaba en cindo pedazos, en la espalda baja de Draco, con una gran X en el lugar de los ojos. En el mismo centro de su espalda, los dedos de Harry dibujaron un Draco pequeño. Entonces Harry vaciló. Debía ponerse en esta obra maestra invisible también. Pero, dónde¿Cerca de Hermione y de los Weasley?

Harry sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo que el lugar correcto para él era al lado de Draco. Era solamente después que él había dibujado su propia figura invisible, que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban; Harry podría ver las líneas minúsculas donde sus uñas habían dibujado en la espalda Draco, y vio que la mano de su figura tocaba la de Draco.

"Eso es hermoso," Draco masculló. Harry a quitó su mano. ¿Draco sabía lo que había dibujado en su espalda? No, él estaba dormido. Una suave luz grisácea entraba por entre las cortinas, y vagamente, Harry se dio cuenta que era bastante temprano. "Debería ocurrir algún día." La voz de Draco se perdió en el aire, su rostro deslizándose unos centímetros hasta quedar apoyado en el pecho de Harry. Pasó su brazo por la cintura del pelinegro y estaba absolutamente claro que se había situado cómodamente para una larga siesta. Harry respiró profundamente. _Genial¿ahora qué hago?_

_Aún así, no es tan malo_, razonó consigo mismo. Cuidando de no inclinarse mucho, Harry estiró un brazo y apenas logró coger una almohada de la cama. Aunque tuviera que hacer de colchón para Draco, él también podía intentar dormir un poco. Inclinado cuidadosamente hacia adelante, puso la almohada detrás suyo, y se deslizó un poco más en el piso, consiguiendo estar un poco más cómodo. Draco se deslizó junto con él, mascullando algo sobre sushi, acurrucándose más en Harry y soltándolo. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Draco actuaba muy cariñoso en su sueño.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus párpados empezaran a cerrarse, entrgándose al reino de los sueños, todo a su alrededor se convertía en una mancha negra...

Harry se despertó con la sensación de que alguien lo golpeteaba en el costado. "Un rato más," se quejó cansadamente, deseando no abrir los ojos, que aún querían seguir soñando. "Vete."

"Almuerzo," la voz de Charlie sonó en la oscuridad. Harry lentamente abrió los ojos.

"¡Ouch! Cierra las cortinas!"

"Pero _están_ cerradas…" Harry gimió y abrió los ojos otra vez, encongiéndose por la luz, tratando de acostumbrarse a ella. Charlie se arrodilló frente a él, sosteniendo una bandeja con los emparedados, que olían a mostaza de ajo y carne asada. "Cuidado, no vayas a despertar a Draco, no te lo va a agradecer." Harry despertó un poco más dándose cuenta que Draco todavía lo utilizaba como almohada. Su cabello rubio era un lío terrible, pero parecía tan feliz como un gatito que dormía en el sol después de consumir un tazón de leche caliente.

"Gracias, Charlie," Harry masculló, limpiando sus ojos y parpadeando contra la luz mientras alargaba un brazo y cogía un sándwich. "¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione?"

"Absolutamente lívidos," el mayor de los Weasley se rió entre dientes sacudiendo cabeza, su cabello rojo ondeando. "Simplemente parecen no apreciar lo inteligente que fue. Draco nos engañó a todos, lo mantuvo fuera de Azkaban, que tus amigos lo mataran- ¡incluso evitó que tú lo mataras!" Harry asintió lentamente. "Estoy sorprendido de que le siguieras el juego. Es decir, tu pero enemigo viene, te ataca y luego te pide que arriesgues todo, fingiendo ser su amante gay!" Charlie se rió de eso, y Harry sonrió.

"No tenía otra opción. Ya había convencido a todos antes de que yo supiera qué pasaba, y no iba a arruinarle los planes antes de saber por qué necesitaba mentir." Cuidando de no sacudir a Draco, Harry mordió el sándwich, masticándolo lentamente. ¿Qué era ese extraño sabor tan amargo? "¿Qué tiene el sándwich?"

"Sólo mayonesa, mostaza, y carne asada," Charlie encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó en el piso frentre Harry, sus jeans levemente apretados que se arrugaban en diferentes lugares . Con un suspiro, Harry dio otro mordisco, cerca del centro. El sabor amargo era más fuerte. Tan fuerte, de hecho, que Harry se atragantó. "¿Harry?" dijo Charlie.

Harry cogió con una mano su garganta. Su boca y cuello de pronto se habían entumecido, esa amargura horrible superaba todos sus sentidos. Horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta que no podía tragar… y tampoco respirar. El entumecimiento se esparcía por su cuerpo. Frenéticamente trataba de decirle a Charlie que se estaba asfixiando, con una mano en su cuello. Golpeó a Draco en la cabeza, pero en ese momento tenía mayores problemas.

Charlie buscaba su varita, se veía tan asustado como Harry. La falta de oxígeno le estaba empezando a afectar, la habitación número 4 daba vueltas ante sus ojos. Charlie se movía inquieto, hablando consigo mismo, con voz aterrada, tratando de pensar en un hechizo. Harry trató de toser, hablar, respirar, pero no podía hcer nada. Cayó al piso, su cuerpo entero entumeciéndose por la falta de aire.

Un borrón blanco apareció del lado de Harry, quitándole la varita a Charlie. Sus nublados sentidos le permitieron oír a Draco susurrar , "_Accio Sándwich!_"

el pedazo que Harry había estado masticando, salió de su boca, cayendo a dos centímetros de los pies de Draco. Harry respiró profundamente, haciendo que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. "¿Estás bien?" Tosiendo, Harry levantó sus ojos verdes y los fijó en los ojos grises de Draco, que se veía asustado.

"Estaré bien," dijo Harry. Tomando su varita, Charlie conjuró una taza, dijo _Aguamenti_, y dio a Harry el agua fresca. Sus manos estaban pálidas y temblaban. Harry agradecido tomó el agua y la bebió, sintiéndose que el entumecimiento desaparecía, el sabor amargo desaparecía en su boca. Draco frotaba suavemente su espalda. "Eso me asustó."

"En serio," Draco dijo severo. "No es como deseaba despertar. Tienes que comer más despacio."

"¡No estaba comiendo rápido!" Harry protestó, feliz que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad. "De hecho, ni siquiera había terminado de masticar cuando empecé a asfixiarme. Ese sándwich era horriblemente amargo. ¡Sabía como veneno!" La palabra apenas había salido de su boca cuando Charlie y Draco cogieron el sándwich, abriéndolo por la mitad y exminando todos los ingredientes con suspicacia. Harry se inclinó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, intentando no preocuparse. Ahora que lo pensaba, la forma en que se habái atragantado era muy extraña. Ni siquiera había terminado de masticar el sándwich. Era como si ese sabor amargo mágicamente hubiera hecho que no pudiera respirar.

"Se veían bien cuando los hice," Charlie suspiró, perplejo. "Comí uno abajo. No han estado fuera de mi vista y utilicé los mismos ingredientes para todos…" Dando al sándwich una mirada benévola, le dio un moridsco.

"¡No -!" pretestaron Harry y Draco. Masticando cuidadosamente, Charlie hizo un gran espectáculo al continuar mordiendo varias veces el sándwich, viéndose más y más confundido mientras comía.

"No siento ningún sabor amargo," indicó el Weasley, sacudiendo su cabeza. Su pendiente del colmillo se sacudió varias veces, junto con su cabello largo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. "Todo lo que siento es pan de trigo, mayonesa, carne asada y ... mostaza de ajo." Por un instante, parecía que Draco había dejado de respirar. Charlie también se dio cuenta de lo mismo.

"¿Qué?" Harry preguntado violentamente.

"¿Cuántas veces te ha mordido Draco?" preguntó Charlie.

"No lo sé" Harry contestó lentamente. "Dos veces en el cuello, dos veces en los labios, creo." El vampiro y el mago intercambiaron miradas.

"Y mis colmillos estuvieron metidos en tu cuello durante algún tiempo…"

"Y aún sigue sangrando," murmuró Charlie. "Y tomó un poco de tu sangre cuando intentamos hacer que parara el sangrado."

"E intentamos meter mi sangre directamente en sus venas poniendo una toalla empapada de sangre en su cuello," dijo Draco con un gemido. Se hundió en el piso, totalmente estresado. "Tu visión ha mejorado tanto que no necesitas los lentes. Estás más pálido. Tu pelo ha cambiado." Harry no dijo nada. Ssabía adónde iba esto. Draco se negaba a mirarlo. "Creo que estás empezando a cambiar, poco a poco. Eso explicaría mucho."

"Explicaría porqué un poco de mostaza de ajo casi acaba con él.," agregó Charlie. Harry no habló, mirando sus manos pálidas. Temblaba levemente cubierto de sudor. Draco, lo notó, las cogió con sus frías manos.

Ayer, Harry habría separado sus manos y le había gritado al rubio. Ahora Harry permitía ese contacto. Era tranquilizante. Draco sabía sobre vampiros mucho más que Harry; ganaría eso. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Draco suavemente.

"Sí, estoy muy bien," cpntestó Harry. "No creo que tenga que preocuparme hasta que tenga impulsos de morder quien esté cerca de mí. Solamente tendré que quitar el ajo de mi dieta. No es una gran pérdida." Draco sonrió suavemente. Algunos momentos pasaron en el silencio, Charlie estaba bastante nervioso. Harry se dio cuenta que se sentía culpable al haberle dado algo que era venenoso para él, aunque en ese momento no lo supiera.

"¿Todavía tienes hambre?" preguntó Charlie de repente. Draco resopló, pero Harry sonrió y asintió. "Este vez, será un emparedado de atún, sin mostaza." Se levantó y salió por la puerta, determinado a hacer algo bien, dejando a Harry solo con Draco. El cuarto parecía estar demasiado iluminado, aún con las cortinas cerraddas.

"Así que," Harry dijo inquieto, mirando sus manos, que seguían entrelazadas. "Me salvaste."

"¿Verdad que sí?" Draco susurró. "Sólo tendré que hacerlo dos o tres más veces para estar a mano." Harry se rió de eso, pero Draco habalba en serio. "Realmente me diste un susto."

"Realmente me _di_ un susto," dijo Harry suavemente. "Por un segundo, pensé que iba a morir."

"Y puede ser que hays muerto, si no me despertaba…" Los pálidos dedos de Draco apretaron los de Harry por un momento, y Harry tuvo que sacarse algunos pensamientos algo oscuros de su cabeza.

"¿Cómo puedo compensarte?"

"¿Disculpa? Aún sigo en deuda contigo," Draco le recordó, pero Harry no iba a escuchar.

"Sólo nombra alguna cosa," Harry exigió. "Er... algo que pueda hacer." Levantó la vista, y miró fijamente los ojos grises del vampiro, mirando a través de ellos, los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Draco; se veía cada vez más nervioso. Después de un rato, miró hacia otro lado y, mordiéndose el labio, volvió a mirar a Harry. Sus ojos indicaban claramente que se preparaba para algo no menos de un golpe.

"¿Me darías una oportunidad?" Todos los músculos en la garganta de Harry se tensaron inmediatamente. Harry no tenía idea qué se suponía que debía decir o hacer. Ciertamente, era capaz de… dar a Draco una oportunidad. Pero realmente no quería. Odiaba la idea de ser gay, y el hecho de que era Draco Malfoy bloqueaba cualquier imagen de una buena relación.

"Ya no soy un Malfoy," susurró Draco, bajando los ojos. "Sólo soy yo, sólo Draco. Haré cualquier cosa. Sólo dame una oportunidad." Estaba inmóvil como una piedra. Harry trató de librarse de ese sentimiento en su pecho, pero no podía. "No te estoy pidiendo que te quites la ropa y te metas a la cama conmigo. Sólo quiero que dejes de alejarme y gritarme siempre que queiro estar cerca de ti."

"Yo…" dijo Harry.

"¡Te ayudaré a derrotar a Voldemort!" susurró Draco, levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación. "¡Podríamos incluso matarlo juntos¡Yo lo sostengo y tú golpeas¡Haré que Snape sea más amable contigo! … ¡Aprenderé a cocinar y me vestiré como elfo doméstico y cumpliré todos tus caprichos!" Definitivamente estaba desvariando.

"Eso no es necesario…"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer, Harry?" el vampiro exigió, girando mirarlo de frente, sus ojos brillando de color rojo. No estaba enojado, sólo estaba desesperado. ¿"Te gustaría si tomara una poción y me convirtiera en chica? Puedo hacer eso, si es sólo por el asunto de ser gay."

"¡No hagas eso!" dijo Harry soltando un grito ahogado y levantándose. Se dio cuenta, tan pronto como la palabra salió de sus labios que había anunciado claramente que no quería una chica. _Genial, soy oficialmente, gay, _pensó Harry violentamente. _¡Pero sigue siendo Draco Malfoy!_

El rubio se alejó, pasando una mano pálida a través de su pelo sedoso. Sus manos temblaban. Parecía ansolutamente aterrorizado, ahora que Harry lo miraba. ¿Estaba asustado de ser rechazado? Cuando Draco volvió a mirar a Harry, su expresión parecía rogarle.

"Prometo," susurró Draco, "que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz. Aunque me digas que no." Eso destrozó el último nervio que le ahcía no aceptar. Contuvo la respiración minetras alargaba sus manos, para coger las frías de Draco."¿Harry?" preguntó Draco dudoso.

"Más vale que mantengas esa promesa," dijo Harry firmemente. "Pero si alguna vez te encuentro vestido como elfo doméstico o poniéndote sujetadores, terminaré con-" dpero fue silenciado por un chillido de alegría. Los labios de Draco se fijaron inmediatamente la tarea de asfixiar al Gryffindor, que rió e intentó en vano separarse del aplastante abrazo del vampiro. Harry abrió la boca para decirle a Draco que no se moviera tan rápido, pero sus labios fueron agarrados por los colmillos de Draco. Una sensación familiar de euforia llenó a Harry, que se encontró inclinándose en el pecho de Draco.

Justo cuando Harry empezaba a derretirse en esa sensación, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Él jadeó cuando Draco se separó, girando hacia la puerta. Mientras su cabeza se despejaba, se fijó en el umbral, sintiendo una breve puñalada de vergüenza, siendo atrapado en tal acto. Pero era sólo Charlie, llevando una bandeja con lso emparedados de atún, y una mirada de asombro.

Miraba entre uno y otro, que parecían estar congelados con sus brazos alrededor del otro. Una sonrisa reemplazó lentamente su mirada de asombro.

"Esto merece una cerveza de matequilla."

* * *

**Por fin!!!!! Vaya que se demoró Harry, no??? Ahora todos a celebrar que Harry le dio una oportunidad a Draco síííííí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (quién no??? yo se la habría dado desde el primer momento xD)**

**Bueno, a contestar los reviews anónimos:**

**murtilla: pues gracias a Merlín ya lo asumió. Sólo falta saber cómo les irá en esta relación. :) Espero que esta cap te haya gustado...**

**tefi: como dije al principio, fue por el libro 7 que no atualicé el 20 :'(, se que lo había prometido, pero me ganó la curiosidad. Y por cierto, ya lo terminé, pero no voy a decir nada, sólo para no arruinar la sopresa. :D**

**Ami: está loco por Draco, eso lo sabe, pero hasta que lo acepté... uuuu... si se demoró todo este tiempo en darle una oportunidad a Draco imagínate lo que se va a demorar para aceptar que se muere por Draco (yo no me demoraría tanto XD)**

**Gracias por aguantarme y esperar una semana más de lo planeado... intentaré (pues no estoy segura de que pueda), subir el capi 17 esta semana.**

**No olviden los Reviews!!!!**


	17. Poor Little Draco

**Esta vez, si actualicé rápido... más o menos :D**

**Bueno, este capítulo es bastante... cómo decirlo... no muy agradable (para Draco) y como dice el título Pobre Draco xD**

**A leer!**

* * *

**Part 17- Poor Little Draco**

Varias cervezas de mantequilla después…

Charlie estaba echado sobre su estómago, bebiendo su segunda cerveza de mantequilla, mientras hojeaba las páginas de una guía telefónica muggle. Estaba recostado en la cama superior del camarote, las sábanas estaban enredadas entre sus piernas de forma impresionante. Una mano, pasaba ociosamente las páginas mientras que la otra jugaba con su pendiente de colmillo. Hablaba suavemente, más para sí mismo, pero también para los dos magos que estaban en la cama inferior.

"Hotel del Trébol… ¿Camas Revueltas? No, mejor busco los lugares que digan 'Posada'. La Almohada Roja… ¿El Colchón Empolvado¡Ah, ya sé¡Quedémonos en El Hurón Blanco!"

"Ja, ja," murmuró Draco, lanzando una silenciosa mirada a la cama superior mientras terminaba su cerveza de mantequilla. Estaba echado en la cama, su cabeza apoyada en el estómago de Harry. Tenía un aire satisfecho al estar en esta posición, especialmente porque Harry no le permitía usar su estómago como almohada. "No lo encontrarías tan divertido si yo te convirtiera a_ ti_ en un hurón y te hiciera rebotar."

"No me refería a eso," dijo Charlie, sorprendido levemente por la ofensa de Draco. Había sentido claramente fulgor con el que Draco lo miraba, incluso a través del colchón de su cama, aunque Draco no estaba dentro de su campo de visión. "Es una posada de verdad. Se ve mejor que los otros..."

"No me quedaré en un lugar que tenga la palabra hurón en el nombre, Weasley."

"Podríamos dormir bajo un puente," dijo Harry riendo entre dientes. Draco sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando la forma en que el pecho de Harry retumbaba cuando hablaba. "¿Te gusta esa idea?"

"Qué?" murmuró Draco.

"¿Te molestaría dormir bajo un puente?" Harry sonrió de forma maligna, sabiendo que el rubio no había oído una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

"Mmm, depende de con quién tengo que compartir mi periódico…" dibujó un círclo en el costado de Harry con su dedo, haciendo que el Gryffindr diera un gritito. "Sólo bromeo. Cualquier cosa menos eso, o El Hurón Blanco. No estoy en posición de quejarme."

"Por supuesto que no," le aseguró Charlie desde arriba. "Muchos matarían por abrazar al famoso Harry Potter como tú lo estás haciendo ahora." Draco tosió, y su tos sonaba bastante a 'Dobby'. Harry resopló divertido y tomó otro trago de cerveza de mantequilla. "Exactamente."

Harry bostezó y estiró levemente, cuidadoso de no quitar a Draco su almohada carnuda. Cierto, podría ser el nuevo novio de Draco, pero no se sentía totalmente cómodo con la cabeza del vampiro tan cerca de su entrepierna. Harry tenía la ligera sopecha que Draco se había movido lentamente bastantes centímetros hacia el sur a lo largo del cuerpo del Gryffindor mientras que habían estado hablando. Cómo la conversación había llegado al punto de su necesidad de huir, Harry no tenía idea; pero se sentía aliviado de que habían tocado ese tema, y encontrar nuevos alojamientos no era tan desagradable cuando se estaba ligeramente mareado.

"Pero el Hurón Blanco es más barato que los otros," Charlie le explicaba a Draco.

"¿Más barato?" repitió el rubio fríamente. Detectando peligro, Harry fijó una mano en el pecho del rubio, en caso de que él tuviera que sostenerlo.

"Por supuesto que es más barato, no tiene una buena vista…"

"Nada bueno en El Hurón Blanco¿verdad?" dijo entre dientes Draco. Se movió levemente, como para levantarse, pero Harry presionó su mano en el pecho de Draco para sostenerlo.

"Cálmate," susurró Harry en su oido. "No está tratando de ser grosero."

"Está haciendo un buen trabajo sin intentar…"

"¿Qué es lo mejor que hay?" Harry preguntó a Charlie, mientras que intentaba distraer Draco de su rabia cosquilleando su abdomen ligeramente. Debió haber funcionado, porque Draco se relajó y reclinó su cabeza contra el estómago de Harry otra vez.

"Uno que se llama La Garza Azul. ¿Por qué todos estos lugares tienen nombres de animales coloridos o referentes a las partes de una cama?" dijo Charlie pensativo.

"Será suficiente. Es sólo un lugar temporal. No vamos a pasar semanas allí."

"¿Pero a dónde iremos después?" preguntó Charlie rodando en la cama y colgando su cabeza sobre el borde de la cama. "Ninguno de nosotros tiene una casa a dónde ir. Nilly está donde tus tíos, La Madriguera fuie destruida, Draco fue desheredado y la casa de Hermione está siendo vigilada por mortífagos."

"Actúas como si no fuera endemoniadamente rico," dijo Harry riendo ligeramente. "Probablemente podría comprar mi propia mansión ahora." Charlie rodó sus ojos y desapareció nuevamente dentro de la cama superior, pero la reacción de Draco era totalmente diferente. Él se incorporó tan rápidamente que él estrelló su cabeza en la cama superior, mirando fijamente a Harry con los ojos grises abiertos como platos.

"Realmente eres rico?" preguntó emocionado. "¿Que no era sólo una rumor?" Harry se agrietó para arriba.

"Rico y famoso," Harry le aseguró. Los ojos de Draco brillaron, y luego, se reclino nuevamente en Harry, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Realmente sé escogerlos ," Draco se felicitó acariciando ligeramente el abdomen del Gryffindor. "Rico, famoso, lindo, y _modesto_. Soy un genio." Harry trató de sofocar su risa. Por lo menos ahora sabía que Draco no lo hacía por el dinero. SAía que Draco buscaba la protección del nombre de Harry. "Pero entonces… ¿Por qué has vivido con los Dursley¿Porqué siempre andas vestido como un elefante?" Harry suspiró, sabiendo que tenía una historia que contar.

"Ugh, no quiero volver a oír eso," gimió Charlie. La cama cambió de posición sobre Harry y Draco mientras que el Weasley restante bajaba la escalera. "Voy a hacer que Hermione… er, llame por _felétono_ a la gente de La Garza Azul y ver si hay alguna habitación disponible..."

"Teléfono," Harry y Draco lo corrigieron. Encogiéndose de hombros, Charlie se retiró del cuarto, cerrando la puerta de la habitación 4 tras él. "Entonces…"

"No quiero deseo explicarlo de nuevo," Harry le rogó a Draco. "Es demasiada pérdida de tiempo. Preferiría quedarme aquí y tomar cerveza de mantequilla."

"¡Pero tengo que saber!" Draco gimoteó, incorporándose y dejando su botella en la mesa de noche.

"No, no tienes que saber!"

"¡Sí tengo que saber!"

"No!" Y Harry le sacó la lengua a Draco, disfrutando del sentimiento infantil de hacerlo. Fue un movimiento incorrecto. Los reflejos de Buscador de Harry eran inútiles contra el golpe como de serpiente de Draco. El objetivo de Draco era claramente morder el blanco- siendo el blanco la lengua de Harry. Harry no había podido esquivarlo, sino que había logrado devolver su lengua a la seguridad de su boca antes que el Slytherin moridera sus labios. Draco no le dio tiempo de disfrutarlo. Al instante se separó de él, con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

"Voy a matar a los Dursley," Draco silbó.

"Pero fue Dumbledore el que-"

"¿Cuál es el punto de tratar de martar a Dumbledore? Mataré a los Dursley!"

"Pero entonces no tendré ninguna protección mágica!"

"Me tienesa_ mí._ Vayamos a comprar condones."

¡"Qué! Yo-" Draco lo silenció presionando sus labios contra los del Gryffindor. "No es justo," Harry murmuró un momento después, logrando reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujar lejos a Dracos. Tenía su vieja sonrisa de superioridad en la cara, aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo hambriento.

"Por supuesto que no lo es. Vi una debilidad y la aproveché."

"¿Estamos combatiendo en un duelo o qué?" Harry reslpó sarcasticamente. Draco sonrió y asintió. "¿Ah, sí? Bien, espero que estés listo perder otra vez…" Harry se incorporó lentamente con una sonrisa, divirtiéndose al pretender.

¿"Perder otra vez? La vez última fue un empate, _Potter_. Tomaste control de mi serpiente."

"La vida no es justa¿verdad?" Harry se rió entre dientes. Quitó un mechón de su cabello negro de sus ojos, exponiendo su cicatriz por capricho.

"No cuando vas contra el mago oscuro Harry Potter," Draco dijo. "Merlín, eso suena estúpido. Tenemos que buscarte un nombre mejor." Eso tomó a Harry por sopresa. Draco eligá los momentos más extraños para mencinar ese tema. Primero cuando estaba en una bañera, sangrando- y ahora en cama, mientras que Harry seguía sangrando. Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, había pasado un tiempo desde que había tomado la poción revitalizante, pero se sentía bastante bien.

"Un nombre mejor?" Harry repitió, sacudiendo sus pensamientos fuera de su cabeza.

"¡Sí! El señor oscuro tendrá quizá un poco más respecto por ti si andas por ahí diciendo que eres un Mago Oscuro." Los pensamientos de Harry dban vueltas. ¿Pero qué hay del público en general?¿Prácticamente no lo idolizaban como el modelo de Anti-Mago Oscuro?"Quizás un anagrama de tu nombre. Es Harry James Potter¿verdad? Hmm… Amo, amo algo. Ese deja las letras en Harry, y J, E, P, O, y T."

"Eres rápido con los anagramas¿no?" Harry gimió. Realmente no quería ser llamado Amo nada.

"Torreyjahp?" Draco mascullaó, mirando lejos de Harry. Pasó una mano a través de su pelo rubio sedoso, pensando en voz alta. "No. Merlín, tu nombre es horrible, Harry. Amo… ¿Rajepthory? Amo… Hmm, amo…"

"¿Harryjepot?"

"_¿Harryjepot_? Yuck, no!" Draco silbó al tiempo que se levantaba. "Jeptyrahro… Tyraejephro…"_  
_

"¿Qué tal Amo Tyrael?"

"Tyrael es un arcángel," Dracoseñaló, dándose vuelta para mirar a Harry.

"Oh. Olvídalo…"

"Bien, al diablo con los anagramas. ¿Cómo te suena Vorgalmortis?"

"Demasiado a Voldemort," dijo Harry inmediatamente. Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír el nombre, sus ojos se oscurecieron un momento. Pero un segundo después, se abrieron de par en par, como si Draco mirara fijamente algo brillante y hermoso, aunque su mirada fue dirigida a la cicatriz de Harry.

"Ciertamente, ayudaría a probar el punto…"

"No me gusta."

"La gente caerá en la semejanza…"

"_No_ voy a utilizar ese nombre."

"¿Acaso no estás aprendiendo las Artes Oscuras?" Harry suspiró, no sintiendo necesidad de contestar a Draco. "No estás destinado a asesianr al Señor OScuro?" Harry comenzó a hablar, pero Draco lo cortó. "Destinado. A. Matar. Mira las semejanzas, Harry. Piensa en la magias que has hecho. ¡Piensa cuántas veces has derrotado al Mago Oscuro más poderoso de la época! _¡Mira en lo que te estás convirtiendo!_" Con eso, la mano pálida de Draco saltó hacia el cuello de Harry. Antes de que Harry pudiera moverse o hacer cualquier ruido, los vendajes que cubrían los agujeros en el cuello de Harry fueron rasgados. El joven contuvo un grito de asombro cuando el aire frío golpeó la piel de su cuello.

"¡Por qué lo hiciste!" Harry gritó, arrancando el vendaje de las pálidas manos de Draco. El rubio sólo sacudió la cabeza, cogió la mano libre de Harry y la llevó hasta su cuello.

"¿Sientes eso?" Draco preguntó lentamente, una sonrisa pequeña adornaba sus labios. Los ojos verdes brillantes de Harry se abrieron más. De hecho, lo sentía. Debajo de sus dedos estaba una capa fangosa de sangre congelada… y dos pequeños bultos. Cicatrices, no heridas. "Si no quieres ser un vampiro, mejor dilo ahora, porque a este paso no serás un mago la próxima semana."

"¡No quiero ser un vampiro!" Harry chirrió, intentando difícilmente de bajar la voz. "¡Tampoco quiero ser un Mago Oscuro!" Draco asintió y limpió suavemente la sangre seca del cuello de Harry con el vendaje, rozando sus labios ligeramente sobre la frente del mago aterrorizado. Su mano rozó la imagen del dragón blanco en la camisa negra de Harry.

"Piénsalo, Harry… Vorgalmortis y su Dragón…" Harry todavía no se movió. Draco bajó aún más, uniendo su mirada con la de Harry. Su voz lentamente se hizo suave y tranquila. Su mirada fija se ablandó levemente. "Podríamos tener todo el tiempo del mundo, sabes. Encontraremos una manera de matar a Voldemort. Nos desharemos de los mortífagos. Podríamos vivir felices por siempre." Sus narices se tocaron ligeramente. Draco cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Harry podía sentir los labios de Draco moverse contra los suyos cuando volvió a hablar."No qiero que te hagas viejo sin mí y que me dejaras solo para siempre. Harry, yo-"

"¡HORA DE EMPACAR!" Charlie gritó desde el umbral. Harry y Draco gritaron y saltaron por la sorpresa, abrazándose firmemente. Charlie rió de forma malvada mientras soltaba una maleta al lado de ellos. "No interrumpí nada¿verdad¡Ja ja!"

"Nada importante. Sólo planeábamos tu agonizante muerte," siseó Draco. "La primera de mucahs muertes agonizantes por venir. "Charlie rió aún más ruidosamente.

"Eso no me sorprende." Regresó a la puerta aún riendo como loco. "Yo también estaría planeando mi muerte, si fuera tú... NO había ninguan habitación desocupada en la Garza Azul. Nos quedaremos en el Hurón Blanco."

There was a ringing silence. Draco looked ready to die of mortification. Harry plugged his ears as Draco's mouth began to open._  
_

_Hubo un silencio ensordecedor. Draco parecía querer morir de mortificación. Harry tapó sus oídos mientras que la boca de Draco comenzó a abrirse._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

**Lo repito. Pobre Draco. Tener que quedarse en El Hurón Blanco????? Ouch. **

**Vorgalmortis y su Dragón. ¿Aceptará Harry convertirse en un Mago Oscuro?**

**Respuestas a los reviews anónimos:**

**Hikaru H.K.: pues acutalizo lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias por decir que soy una gran autora, de verdad, me hace muy feliz :D aunque el fic no es mio, yo solo lo traduzco. Te recomendaría que te crearas una cuenta en fanfiction, así evitas problemas e incomodidades para ti y tu amiga.**

**Sulma: después de tanto tiempo y tantos reclamos pues aquí está. Me encanta mi Draco... perdón nuestro Draco (me rectifiqué no te enojes), más si es vampiro y todo. (la próxima vez me consigo algo más afilado y me marco el cuello XD)**

**tefi: espero que puedas leer pronto el libro. Yo ya lo he leído 2 veces aún no me lo puedo creer!!!! No voy a decir nada más... pues sí harry se tardó demasiado en darle una oportunidad, pero lo más desesperante es que aunque ya lo hizo pues hasta que se acostumbre... ufff pobre Draco. xD y más ahora que se tienen que quedar en el Hurón Blanco.**

**marcia canija: xD sip, pero es que el chico ya esta desesperado Harry que no le hacía caso y todo, al menos ahora ya estan juntos. Leí tu fic Siseos... me encanta! Draco hablando pársel y Harry el único que lo puede ayudar. xD Me encanta Theo Nott jugando con la mente de Harry. **

**murtilla: pues no se llegaron a emborrachar, pero al menos se tomaron varias botellitas. Pues no los gemelos no van a aprecer, pues están muertos (toda la familia Weasley lo está, excepto Ron y Charlie). No te adelantes con Lucius, Draco ya encontrará la forma de recuperar todo lo que le pertenece ;)**

**Ami: Harry compungido???? jajajaja me suena a otra cosa xD. Pues sí, mitad y mitad. pero no se adelante mademoiselle que aún faltan varios capítulos para llegar a eso.**

**Montano: de nada señorita!!! lo hago con todo gusto. Draco es un _poquito_ (nótese el sarcasmo) exagerado a veces, pero eso es lo que amamos de él, no??  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	18. Twisted, Twisted Ferret

**se que no he actualizado en muuuuucho tiempo (no me quieran matar please) pero tengo una buena razón: el colegio, los exámenes, el libro 7 que ya lo leí y estuve en shock durante tres días, y aún no lo puedo creer (no voy a decir nada por si alguien aún no lo lee) y bueno, no tenía mucho tiempo (tengo que darle crédito a mi super amiga a quien llamaré F. que me estuvo presionando todos los días, hasta que actualizara)**

**bueno, sin más bla bla bla, capi 18!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Part 18- Twisted, Twisted Ferret**

"NO QUIERO IIIRRRRR!"

"Cállate, Draco!" Harry silbó, pensando usar su calcetín para amordazar al rubio. Los calcetines parecían ser particularmente armas eficaces contra los Malfoy…_ Por supuesto, Draco ya no es un Malfoy. _Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle al vampiro, que luchaba por librarse de las ataduras, arrugando toda su ropa. Esto no habría sido posible si el encantamiento bloqueador solar _Praesidium Helios_ hubiera fallado, que, gracias a Merlín, no fue así. Después del tercer intento de Draco de empujar a Charlie en el camino de un camión, no tuvieron otra opción más que atarlo sobre un baúl, y llevarlo tras ellos como parte del equipaje. Les hizo saber que odiaba la situación perfectamente clara: Ron metió a Hedwig en la misma jaula que Pig, pues el rubio no paraba de escupir a la lechuza blanca.

Caminaban actualmente a través de Londres, camino al Hurón Blanco. Aunque recibieron varias miradas por caminar con lechuzas y un chico rubio vestido con una túnica y atado a un baúl, era más seguro que intentar ir volando hasta allí. Se habrían Aparecido, si no fuera por el equipaje. No estaban ni a mitad del camino y el viaje ya se había vuelto desagradable.

"¿Se supone que cruzamos cuando la señal muestra una mano roja o un hombrecito verde?" Charlie preguntó cuándo alcanzaron el primer cruce peatonal con semáforo.

"¡Mano roja!" dijo Draco.

"Hombre verde," Harry y Hermione dijeron inmediatamente. Charlie miró la cabeza rubia de Draco, mientras esperaba que cambiara la luz; Harry sacudió la cabeza. _Realmente no quiere ir_. Draco simplemente sonrió desde la parte posterior del baúl de Harry, tarareando una canción que había inventado en ese mismo momento. No obstante, Harry se dio cuenta que Draco estaba realmente molesto, por la forma en que se movían sus ojos y mordía sus labios, y la expresión de su rostro.

El resto de su viaje a través de Londres fue algo agitado. Aunque atado firmemente al baúl, Draco consiguió crear no menos de once situaciones posiblemente mortales. Uno de los trucos de Draco implicó clavar sus talones profundamente en el camino que solamente una colisión con un semi automático consiguió moverlo. Si Draco no hubiera sido un vampiro, y el baúl de Harry reforzado mágicamente, probablemente habría habido un cadáver rubio sobre los dispersos útiles escolares de Harry. Harry se dobló el tobillo debido al incidente. "Pura suerte," Charlie le aseguró más adelante.

El peor truco de Draco sucedió cerca de tres minutos después eso. Al ver a un policía muggle, Draco comenzó a gritar de forma histérica, lanzando unas bien escogidas palabras como "secuestro", "violación," y "Oh Dios, sálvame." El segundo que el policía vio al rubio atado al baúl de Harry, los Gryffindor corrieron por sus vidas. Aunque no tan peligroso, Harry admitió después que era más difícil escapar del policía que de Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Su huida se complicaba más pues Draco gritaba para alertar a los policías de su presencia siemrpre que intentaban ocultarse y tomar aire, y también hizo que personas inocentes que pasaban por allí, ayudaran a los policías.

Fue el genio de Hermione lo que los salvó: fue su idea la de transformarlos a todos en cajas y botes de basura cerca de quince minutos. Draco no intentó hacerlo de nuevo, aunque imitar la voz de Ron e insultar a todos los participantes de una clase de artes marciales al aire libre tampoco fue muy agradable.

Para cuando al fin llegaron al Hurón Blanco, el estropeado lugar se veía tan acogedor como el castillo de Hogwarts. Tenían algunos moretones y heridas menores que tendrían que curar luego, y necesitaban desesperadamente limpiar el sudor en el que estaban bañados. Era un lugar bastante lindo, en el exterior; toda la pared había sido cubierta con un mural de varios niños sosteniendo hurones en un patio de recreo. Ron y Harry se sentaron al lado de un rubio enorme lleno de pecas, mientras esperaban que Charlie y Hermione los registraran a todos.

Draco estaba demasiado ocupado enfurruñándose como para hablar.

"Sabes, Harry," dijo Ron. "Eso fue una interesante aventura."

"Sí," contestó Harry, usando su camiseta negra para limpiar el sudor de su frente. Acercó un poco más a Draco, resuelto a vigilar al Slytherin, que se estaba comportando demasiado Slytherin al momento. "Algo de eso fue divertido."

"Y una buena forma de ponernos en forma para el Quidditch," Ron agregó alegremente. "Sacando a Draco a pasear."

Harry no pudo evitar reír. "¡No es un perro, Ron!"

"Ciertamente está actuando como uno," insistió Ron, dando a Draco una mirada malvada.

"Está actuando como una serpiente. Es diferente." Harry no no podía evitar sentirse divertido; por qué aún defendía a Draco, no tenía idea.

"Tal vez esté actuando como un maldito hurón," continuó Ron. Draco trató de prenderle fuego a Ron con sus ojos rojos.

" Siempre que sea posible," murmuró Draco. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

"Oh, deja de refunfuñar. Sólo mira este lugar. Fácilmente eres el hurón más guapo de todos. Todos estos dan pena." Su elogio parecía incomodar más a Draco; aunque no los miró, sus blancas manos estaban apretadas y un gruñido claramente inhumano salió de la garganta del rubio. Harry y Ron se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "Er… Draco¿qué sucede? Quiero decir, sólo porque te convirtieron en un hurón y te hicieron rebotar un poco-"

"Por tratar de hechizar a Harry," añadió Ron.

"- Sí, por tratar de hechizarme… Eso no debería afectarte tanto." mientras hablaba, Harry empezó a preguntarse si la cólera de Draco hacia el lugar era enteramente por el castigo de Crouch.

"No es por eso que …" Draco comenzó a decir, pero pareció repentinamente alarmado y giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, mordiendo su labio furiosamente. Harry se paralizó, la curiosidad lo abrumaba. Todo estaba en silencio.

"¿Sí?" Ron presionó después de un minuto.

Draco bajó la voz y se oía rasposa, su rostro aún volteado en otra dirección. "Vete a la mierda, molesto, desagradable, odioso, deforme, despreciable-"

"¡DRACO!" exclamó Harry.

"- Asqueroso, repugnante, estúpido, agresivo-"

"Ya entendí" dijo Ron. Sus puños se apretaban.

"- Horroroso, difunto troglodita," Draco concluyó ásperamente. Respiró profundamente, estremeciéndose ligeramente, aún sin mirar a los Gryffindors.

"¿Acabaste?" preguntó Harry tranquilamente. Las manos y espalda de Draco temblaban.

"No. Desátenme," exigió el rubio.

"No hasta que estamos en el cuarto," dijo la voz de Charlie. Caminó hacia ellos tan fresco como una lechuga, haciendo girar la llave del cuarto en su meñique. Por una fracción de segundo, a Harry le pareció un Bill más joven. Sacudió de su cabeza la imagen mental del mayor de los Weasley. No era el momento para lamentarse. "Y hasta que hayamos bloqueado cada salida. No te escaparás de nosotros."

Cuando Harry tomó de nuevo el baúl, Draco dijo: "Si el cuarto está adornado con hurones, pronto irás a acompañar a los Longbottom en San Mungo." Harry sabía que no era un insulto dirigido a Neville y su familia, sólo era una amenaza, así que no debía preocuparse mucho por eso. Charlie los condujo a la habitación 128, silbando alegremente y no haciendo caso de Draco.

Charlie metió la llave en la cerradura, le dio vuelta, y abrió la puerta, lenta y dramáticamentente. Todos excepto Draco contuvieron la respiración.

"Oh, no," Draco gimió. "No. Por Merlín que voy a lastimarte Weasley… No, no, no..."

El cuarto era como el sueño de un fanático de los hurones. El papel blanco que cubría las paredes estaba cubierto de lindos hurones de caricatura. Las tres camas tenían, cada una, una almohada en forma de un hurón gigante. Alguien se había dado el tiempo para pintar con pintura blanca de aerosol la TV (no la pantalla, por supuesto) y pintar los hurones más adorables por todas partes. Los interruptores también tenían hurones. La alfombra... hurones. La pantalla de la lámpara... hurones. Harry echó un vistazo al cuarto de baño. La cortina de la ducha... hurones. El jabón y la jabonera parecían una mamá hurón con sus pequeños bebés hurones.

"Esto es una pesadilla. ¿Por qué no estoy despertando? Oh, Harry, mátame," lloriqueaba Draco. Sus ojos eran del tamaño de platos.

Ron finalmente cedió ante la tentación."Sabes, este lugar me recuerda a alguien,"apenas conteniendo la risa.

"Mátame, mátame, mátame," Draco cantaba. Harry en un intento por ayudar a Draco, le cubrió lso ojso con una mano, bloqueando los hurones, alarmándose ligeramente cuando sintió sudor por todo el rostro de Draco.

"Bien, tráelo adentro," Hermione dijo enérgicamente, finalmente sobreponiéndose al choque de la primera impresión del cuarto. "Él vivirá. O, por lo menos, algo parecido. Bloquearé las puertas." Harry rodó suavemente a Draco adentro, aún cubriendo los ojos del vampiro.

La cara de Charlie estaba contorsionada por contener la risa. Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más y dijo, "¡Mira todos estos hurones! Vaya lugar para una reunión familiar¿no Draco?"

Los siguientes segundos, llegaron a Harry como una horrible visión. Un minuto, las cuerdas sujetaban a un mortificado Draco al baúl de Harry. Al momento siguiente, ya no estaban.Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo cuando el rubio se lo quitó del rostro, y antes que el Gryffindor tuviera tiempo para moverse, había sido lanzado hacia atrás sobre su espalda.Su delgada camisa se rasgó por la fricción con la alfombra, quemando su piel por el contacto. Draco cogió por la muñeca a Hermione tan fuertemente que sus dedos se calvaban en su piel. Globos de sangre empezaron a aparecer alrededor de los dedos de Draco mientras Harry observaba atónito. La sorprendida bruja chillaba de dolor e inútilmente intentaba separar su mano.

"Draco!" Harry gritó, intentando incorporarse. "PARA!"

La cara del vampiro estaba contraída con furia. Repentinamente se veía exactamente igaul a su padre cuando Harry liberó a Dobby. A excepción de los colmillos y los ojos rojos.

"No hables de mi familia," Draco gruñó a Charlie. "Putori Oppugno!" Hermione gritó cuando Draco movió su brazo, realizando los movimientos de la varita para acompañar el encantamiento. Cerca de diez hurones monstruosos fluyeron de la varita de Hermione, todos blsncos con grandes ojos rojos y dientes extremadamente largos, dirigiéndose a Charlie.

Ron saltó hacie adelante con un grito, interponiéndose en la trayectoria de los hurones antes que golpearan a su hermano. Harry miraba con mórbida fascinación cómo las criaturas avanzaban por todo el cuerpo de Ron, mordiendo, desgarrando, intentando hacer tanto daño como fuera posible. Ron gritó a caer, retorciéndose mientras trataba de quitarse los hurones de encima, pero eran demasiado rápidos para él. Charlie buscó su varita, e intentó apuntarles, pero era inútil.

Harry torpemente se puso de pie, mirando a Draco soltar la muñeca de Hermione, y chupando la sangre que había manchado sus dedos. Hermione, sollozando, se alejó de él, soltando su varita y sosteníendo su muñeca dañada.

Draco echó una mirada venenosa a los Weasley… y entonces comenzó a cambiar. Su nariz se volvió más larga y rosada. Pelaje blanco empezó a brotar por too su pálido cuerpo. Se hizo más y más pequeño dentro de su ropa, sus oídos moviéndose hacia ariiba y ahciéndose m´sa redondos-

"Es un Animago!" Harry gritó a nadie en particular. "No- ¡ESPERA!" Un pequeño hurón blanco saltó de la piscina de ropas que había en episo, y se lanzó hacia afuera de la puerta como si hubiera un dragón tras él. Harry saltó sobre Ron, resolviendo revisar a su amigo después de atrapar a Draco. Aún siendo un hurón, Draco parecía tener velocidad anormal. Aunque Harry saltó hacia afuera y salió a toda velocidad por el pasillo, la persecución duró solamente diez segundos. Harry no era lo suficientemente rápido.

Draco se había ido.

* * *

**Suspenso. jejeje**

**no tengo mucho que decir ahora, sólo que revisen mi blog (el link esta en mi profile) porque ahi iré poniendo algunas noticias de los fics, ya alguna que otra cosa XD, y pedirles otra vez disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar.  
**

**Ahora respondo a los reviews anónimos**

**Murtilla: la idea sería que Harry como mago oscuro, le haga frente a Voldemort, pero todo depende de lo que Harry decida ;)**

**marcia canjija: Gracias!!!**

**Ami: digamos que a Draco no le gustan mucho los hurones, por razones que ya te llegarás a enterar. La primera parte si esta terminada pero la segunda pues no xD, el link de la versión original esta en mi profile, checkealo.**

**anonima xD: Muchas gracias!!!**

**Salube: Thanks!!**

** Sulma: me cuentas como te fue en el viaje. Y no me preguntes esas cosas que no te puedo responder. (no te enojes)  
**

**dalis: no es un plan de voldemort, de veras. Y probablemente Harry sí se este convirtiendo, probablemente no, todo se sabrá a su tiempo. :D  
**

**Y bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic, y que les gusta el trabajo que hago al traducirlo**

**eso es todo, espero actualizar pronto, y si no, cuenten con F. para que me persiga por todo el colegio para que actualice XD.  
**

**  
**


	19. British Wereferret in London

**Part 19- British Wereferret in London (haha!)  
**

"No tiene caso, estoy perdido," Ron lloriqueó. "Todo está oscuro. No veo nada. La luz al final del túnel..."

"No te estás muriendo," le informó Charlie, su voz era grave. "Pero tus ojos no volverán a ser los mismos." El más joven de los Weasley aún estaba en el piso, pero ahora una almohada de hurón soportaba su cabeza y los monstruosos hurones habían desaparecido. Harry había lanzado el hechizo Immobulus a los hurones, disminuyendo su velocidad lo suficiente como para poder usar _Finite Incantem_. Aún así, los hurones rabiosos habían hecho mucho daño a Ron: su piel estaba llena de mordidas y rasguños, que sangraban profusamente, y además, prácticamente le habían sacado los ojos. Harry vio que sus amigos estaban muy preocupados, y sabía que estaban considerando llevar a Ron a San Mungo.

Mientras Hermione y Charlie revisaban a Ron, Harry se sentó en la cama más alejada, abrazando una almohada de hurón y acariciando a Hedwig de forma inconsciente. Hábían pasado tres horas desde que Draco había atacado a Charlie. En ese momento eran las 4:21. Cierto que la broma de Charlie acerca de que la familia de Draco era un montón de hurones había sido innegablemente ofensiva e insultante, pero atacar a Charlie, lanzar a Harry por la habitación y casi destrozar el brazo de Hermione era más que una exageración. Harry contenía su rabia. Seguramente debía haber una razón para lo que había hecho Draco... se había llevado tan bien con los amigos de Harry por tanto tiempo. Tal vez, poco a poco, habían colmado la paciencia del rubio y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Hedwig mordió un dedo a Harry. "¡Ouch¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, quitando su mano. Entonces, un suave golpeteo llamó su atención. Una sombra se balanceaba frente a las cortinas cerradas de la habitación, una sombra que se parecía a- "¿Una lechuza?" Hermione y Charlie levantaron la vista cuando Harry corrió las cortinas. El mensajero era un cuervo, pero este era diferente a los qe había visto: las puntas de sus alas eran doradas, sus patas, decoradas con joyas. Pero lo más misterioso era que el ave no tenía una carta, y continuaba golpeando la ventana para entrar. Harry le dio paso.

El cuervo entró a la habitación, dio una vuelta en el aire con entusiasmo y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry. Sus garras le calvaron un poco, pero no fue peor que Hedwig. "¿Harry Potter?" Dijo el cuervo. Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil.

"Sí, ese soy yo," dijo Harry lentamente.

"¿Cómo está, caballero?" Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero el ave empezó a chillar, "¡Todas tus bases nos pertenecen¡Todas tus bases nos pertenecen!"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Charlie, y Hermione hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando se puso de pie. El cuervo voló del hombro de Harry al poste de la cama. Sus ojos rojos brillaron alegremente.

"Mensaje de Niles, para Harry Potter… ¡Todas tus bases nos pertenecen!" Harry miró fijamente al ave, con horror. ¿Acaso Niles ya sabía de Draco? "Mensaje de Niles, para Hermione Granger… ¿Qué champú usas?"

"Alotta para cabello brillante y sedoso", dijo Hermione lentamente.

"¡Debo advertirle contra él, debo advertirle contra él!" chilló el cuervo, aparentemente encantado con la oportunidad de insultar el cabello enmarañado de Hermione. "Mensaje de Niles, para Charlie Weasley… ¡Dijiste que llamarías a las siete¡No volveré a salir contigo. ¡Nunca más!"

"¿Charlie?" exclamó Harry, volviéndose para mirarlo. _Así que, por eso se encontró con ella en el Callejón Diagon._

"¿Esa era Niles?" murmuró Charlie, estupefacto por lo que parecía. "Dijo que su nombre era... Nelly…" Entonces se mordió el labio y se volteó hacia el otro lado. "Niles. Nelly. Agg¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Todo lo que hice fue comprarle un helado y andar con ella. no fue una cita. Me pareció que estaba bien..."

Charlie probablemente habría continuado, pero la pomposa ave no había terminado. "Mensaje de Niles a Ronald Weasley…" De pronto, emepzó a cantar, su áspera voz taladrando en suc cerebros. "_La luna esta llena… empiezo a sudar… Llamen a un doctor… No¡al veterinario! Necesito afeitarme… Las rodillas me tiemblan… me convertí en hurón… ¡oíganme chillar!_"

"¡Pero yo no QUIERO ser un hombre-hurón!" gimoteó Ron, enendiendo al ave aún más rápido que Harry.

Con eso, el ave despegó, hacia la todavía abierta ventana. "¡Espera!" exclamó Harry. "Niles dijo… ¿todas mis bases¿Incluyendo este lugar?" El ave inclinó su cabeza, asintió y desapareció en un torbellino de plumas.

El silencio reinó durante un largo minuto.

Harry miró fijamente a los hurones que había sobre la alfombra. Por un breve momento, pensó haber visto una jaula balancearse ante sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza, preguntándose qué era aquello. Pensó en Draco y en lo atrapado que debió haberse sentido, aún antes de que lo amarraran a su baúl.

"Eso fue esclarecedor," dijo Hermione después de un rato, volviendo a limpiar las heridas de Ron. "Todas las bases de Harry le pertenecen a Niles. Charlie conoció a Niles, y a Niles no le gusta mi cabello.." Por un momento, Hermione frunció el ceño. "Ron se está convirtiendo en un hombre-hurón."

"No quiero," sollozó Ron. Harry no podía ver su cara desde el lugar en que estaba, al otro lado de la habitación; lo había hecho a propósito, pues sabía que la cara de Ron era un horrible desastre de carne destrozada.

"Oh, deja de quejarte, podría ser peor…"

Al tiempo que Hermione hblaba, la visión de Harry daba vueltas. "Qué-" murmuró, sentándose en la cama. La jaula estaba frente aél otra vez- una jaula de alambre con un pequeño tazón de agua y un plato con lo que parecía ser comida para gatos. Y estaba sobre un escritorio.

Un escritorio que se parecía a…

La imagen desapareció, pero Harry apenas registró la pregunta de Hermione, "¿Qué pasa?" antes que otra imagen apreciera. En el fondo de la jaula estaba escrito "ayúdame" con la pelusa usada para rellenar las jaulas para ratones. La visión desapareció tan rápido como vino. "¡Harry!" gritó Hermione, pero el Niño-Que-vivió estaba perdido mirando, a través de la ventana de su antigua habitación, el jardín del Número 4 de Privet Drive._ Niles tiene a Draco en una jaula._

"¡No hagas que te lance un Ennervate!" dijo Charlie con una voz ligeramente aguda y asustada. Estaba sacudiendo fuertemente a Harry por los hombros. Por un momento, Charlie se paralizó, sus ojos fijos en el brazo de Harry. Harry quitó su mano suavemente, sabiendo que habái tenido un episodio como cuando veía en la mente de Voldemort.

"Harry¿Qué pasa?" exigió Hermione, haciendo a Charlie a un lado y sacudiendo a Harry por los hombros de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Charlie. "¿Viste a Voldemort¿estaba-"

"¡Para!" exclamó Harry, subiendo rápidamente a la cama y alejándose de ellos. Por la forma en que la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, debió haber estado sudando. _Me bañaré después._ "No vi a Voldemort. Sólo me quedé en blanco. Llegar aquí me dejó muy cansado," murmuró. No era una gran mentira, pero Hermione no se dejó engañar.

"Viste algo," persistió Hermione. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama, quitándose el cabello de la cara, seguida muy de cerca por Charlie. "¿Qué fue?"

"¡Hola¡Estoy sangrando!" gimoteó Ron.

"Puede esperar," dijo Harry firmemente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Ron. Esperaba que fuera cierto, porque no podía llegar inmediatamente a Privet Drive. Aún mirándolo alarmada, Hermione se alejó de la cama alisando su pantalón mientras se acercaba a Ron. "Ron primero. Te lo diré después que atiendan a Ron."

"Hay un corte en tu brazo. Déjame vendarlo," dijo Charlie de repente, agarrando a Harry por el brazo, y levantándolo de la cama. Harry lo siguió a regañadientes, sabiendo que su brazo estaba perfectamente y que Charlie quería hablar con él. _Charlie no es Hermione. No creo que se enoje si le digo la verdad. Al menos eso creo…_

El pelirrojo lo llevó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta suavemente. Por alguna razón, Harry sentía que no podía mirar a Charlie a los ojos, por lo que decidió concentrarse en la cortina de hurones de la ducha. Tal vez era su (perfectamente entendible) temor a la Legeremancia, pero Harry sintió que los ojos de Charlie lo dañarían. "Harry…"

"¿Sí?"

"Dame tu brazo." Despertando su curiosidad, Harry obedeció. Las toscas manso de Charlie fueron cuidadosas, apenas sosteniendo el brazo de Harry. El Gryffindor cautelosamente miró de reojo después de unos segundos de silencio. Charlie observaba su brazo como si éste lo fuera a morder. Harry sintió que era seguro mirar al Weasley, aunque estaba muy confundido por su actitud.

"¿Dijiste que Niles era mortífaga?" preguntó Charlie, su voz era suave y algo distraída.

"Tenía la Marca Tenebrosa," dijo Harry confiadamente.

"No se puede esconder la Marca Tenebrosa más que con ropa," señaló Charlie. "Hermione me dijo hace tiempo que Voldemort no fue el primero en usarla. La calavera y la serpiente. Originalmente simbolizaba la amistad entre los muertos y las serpientes- vampiros y hablantes de Pársel." Harry no estaba sorprendido por esta información. Voldemort no era un tipo muy original- sólo copiaba ideas, las perfeccionaba, las cambiaba y las hacía más aterradoras. "Los antiguos Maestros fueron los primeros en usarla, marcando su parentesco con aquellos magos y brujas que tenían ese poder."

"¿Y?"

Charlie giró ligermante el brazo de Harry, recorriendo la pálida piel con sus dedos. "Piensa en cómo te sientes cuando Draco te muerde." Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Charlie lo interrumpió. "Sólo hazlo. Cierra los ojos y piensa. Confía en mí."

"¿Crees que tengo la Marca tenebrosa escondida en la piel?," preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"No," susurró Charlie. "Creo que está escondida en tu sangre." Harry sintió que empezaba a sudar, atemorizado por el hecho de que Charlie hablaba en serio. ¡Era imposible que tuviera la Marca Tenebrosa!

"¡Gracias, Charlie!" dijo Harry fuertemente, asegurádose de pronunciar fuertemente cada sílaba. "Vaya, si no fueras tan bueno vendando, yo sería un completo desastre. Definitivamente vendré contigo la próxima vez que me haga una herida."

"Harry-" rogó Charlie, apretando sus dedos alrededor del brazo del moreno. Por un aterrador segundo, sus ojos parecieron tener un brillo rojo. harry se dio la vuelta y giró el picaporte, abriendo la puerta del baño y volviendo a la habitación. Charlie soltó a Harry, echándose atrás como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

"¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?" preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.

"Tenía que limpiar la herida," le informó Harry alegremente.

"¿Pero cómo fue que te cortaste?"

"Debí, ermm…" Harry miró a su alrededor rápidamente. "Debí arañarme en el poste cuando me caí. Tengo que tener más cuidadola próxima vez que tenga horribles alucinaciones¿no?" Por su mirada, Harry añadió rápidamente, "_luego_ te lo explico." La expresión de Hermione no cambió. Desesperado por escapar las miradas acusadoras, Harry miró a Ron- encontrándose con una masa de sandre coagulada. Bajo las pecas y la sangre derramada, el rostro de Ron se vaía tan pálido como el de Draco. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Ya podemos dejar de fingir. Hay que llevar a Ron a san Mungo. Tal vez ellos puedan hacer algo sobre ese asunto del hombre-hurón."

Hermione finalmente miró hacia otro lado, asintiendo amargamente. "San Mungo?" Ron preguntó en voz alta.

"Sí, el hospital San Mungo," Hermione le aseguró. Charlie salió del baño, dando a Harry una mirada acusadora antes de aparecer una camilla debajo de Ron. "¿De verdad tenemos que llevarlo así?"

"¿Piensas aparecerte?" le respondió Charlie. "Harry, creo que necesitaremos tu Capa de Invisibilidad. Nos mirarían de forma extraña si nos ven cargándolo en una camilla." Harry sacó rápidamente la capa de su baúl, mientras Charlie le decía, "será mejor que cuides ese brazo mientras no estamos."

"Yo, emm… lo cuidaré muy bien," mintió Harry, mientras les pasaba la capa. Hermione cuibrió a su novio con la capa, mirando a Harry.

"¿No vienes con nosotros?"

"Necesito pensar," le dijo con honestidad. "Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Si los mrtífagos me encuentras, los masacraré a todos y me quejaré al gerente de la mala seguridad de este lugar."

"¡HARRY!"

"Ehh, quise decir, que les dejaré una nota y me Apareceré lejos de aquí."

"Bien." Harry no pudo evitar reír ligeramente. Sólo Merlín sabía de dónde venía ese sadismo, pero lo encontraba gracioso. Harry fue hacia la cama mientras sus tres amigos salían de la habitación, luego escuchó la puerta cerrarse. No puedo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que por primera vez en semanas, estaba completamente solo. Bueno, no completamente- Hedwig y Pigwidgeon aún estaban allí. Pero no había otras personas. _¡Genial!_

Pero¿qué podía hecer en su tiempo libre?Cerró los ojos, pensando… _¿Qué puedo hacer…?_

Escritas en el fondo de la jaula de Draco estaba escrito, "Podrías AYUDARME."

Harry se sentó en posición vertical. _¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?_

"Nuestro vínculo es más fuerte de lo crees," fue la respuesta escrita de Draco.Las letras se mezcalron un instante para pormar nuevas palabras. "Apúrate. Niles quiere que mate a los Dursley."

Harry se bajó de la cama y salió corriendo por la puerta. Pero ni Charlie ni Hermione estaban a la vista. _Genial. Como siempre, tengo que hacer todo solo. _Harry volvió a la habitación, cogiendo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino de su baúl. No podía salir de allí sin dejarles un mensaje...

_Charlie, Hermione, Ron…_

_Disculpen que me haya ido así. Mi vínculo con Draco es más profundo que el que tengo con Voldemort. Me ha estado mandando imágenes e información por un tiempo, y por lo que veo, Niles lo tiene en una jaula en Privet Drive, y tiene pensado hacer que Draco mate a los Dursley. No creo que esto pueda esperar hasta que Ron este curado. Si no regreso antes que ustedes, ya saben por dónde empezar a buscarme._

Harry levantó la pluma del pergamino, leyendo la nota. Probablemente era la carta más pobre que había escrito en su vida.

_P.D.- Sé que suena increíblemente estúpido y que me salté muchos detalles, pero así están las cosas._

Harry lvolvió a levantar la pluma, pensando en los problemas que tenía enfrente.

_P.P.D.- Si me muero, se pueden quedar con mis cosas._

Con eso, Harry pegó la nota a la mesa, se seguró que su varita estuviera en su bolsillo y se fue. La Marca tenebrosa que adornaba su brazo desapareció cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

**OK. He tratado de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero mi semana de vagancia ya se acabó, así que otra vez estoy yendo lento. XD Ahora ya sabemos dónde esta Draco, pobre... y Ron se esta convirtiendo en un hombre-hurón jajajaja pobrecito me da penita... **

**Harry tiene la Marca!!!!!! Eso le va a traer muchos problemas, no creen????**

**me siento muy cansada en estos momentos, si sigo así, voy a terminar por toser uno de mis pulmones y no me siento de ánimos para responder a los reviews. Lo siento.**


	20. An Unfortunate Plot Twist

**Part 20- An Unfortunate Plot Twist**

Al darse cuenta que estaba anocheciendo, harry decidió tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo para llegar a Privet Drive. El nuevo personal del autobús había hecho el viaje algo interesante. El viejo Ernie había fallecido, y lo reemplazaba una bruja estadounidense llamada "Kitty" quien gritaba entusiasmada con la sola idea de velocidad, y en vano trataba de difundir esa alegría en los aterrorizados pasajeros pues casi chocaba cada tres segundos. Particularmente, a harry no le gustó el viaje, pues el chocolate caliente que había comprado había sido casi instantáneamente volvado sobre su entrepierna, y pasó la mayor parte del viaje tratando varias formas de enfríar aquella parte tan sensible.

Stan Shunpike, acusado de ser mortífago, estaba actulamente en Azkaban. Harry trató de aplacar su ira mientras observaba a su reemplazante. Este hombre, a pesar de mantener un aire profesional, daba la sensación de estar más chiflado que Luna Lovegood. Había saludado a Harry diciendo, "Bienvenido al Autobús Noctámbulo. Como su cobrador, tendré el nombre de Red Herrington. Siendo usted Harry Potter, le haremos un gran descuento en nuestra máquina Noctámbula. Suba a bordo."

Para cuando Harry se bajó del autobús, estaba completamente mareado y su estómago quería devolver el poco chocolate que no se había derramado en su regazo. Se sentó en la vereda viendo asombrado viendo el autobús alejarse, mientras Kitty gritaba , "¿Oyen ese motor?¡Ese es el sonido del poder!" Cuando finalmente desapareció de vista, oyó el sonido de un autobús púrpura de tres pisos familiarizándose con un poste de teléfono.

Utilizando una vez más _Aguamenti_ y un último hechizo limpiador en su entrepierna quemada, Harry se volteó hacia el hogar de los Dursley. Todos las luces estaban apagadas. _Qué extraño. Usualmente no se van a dormir tan temprano._ Impávido, Harry avanzó. Recordó la forma en que el oído de Draco había detectado la precencia de Hermione, y supo que acercarse sigilosamente no le serviría de nada. Lo mejor que podría hacer era caminar hasta la puerta, tocar y exigir ver al "hurón mascota" de Nilly.

Harry subió aquellos familiares escalones una vez más, y alzó su mano izquierda para tocar, antes de darse cuenta que estaba abierta. _¿Por qué los Dursley dejarían la puerta abierta?_ se preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Apretó su varita entre sus dedos mientras cruzaba el umbral.

El pasillo estaba totalemente oscuro. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, para que la luz de los postes de la calle no pudiera entrar. Apreciando el ser por fin mayor de edad, susurró suavemente _Lumos_ en vez de prender las luces del pasillo. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejó: ordenado y limpio. "¿Hola?" susurró Harry al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. "¿Hay alguien aquí?.¿Petunia?.¿Dudley?.¿Nilly?"

Nadie respondió.

Suspirando, Harry subió cuidadosamente al piso de arriba, atento a cualquier señal de ruido. Pero no esuchó nada ni vio nada fuera de lo normal. Esto lo desconcertó; a él, que había estado en tantas batallas en lugares desconocidos y aterradores. Llegó a la puerta de su antigua habitación, y al econtrarla ligeramente entreabierta, entró.

Niles no estaba allí, pero la jaula que había visto en sus visiones estaba frente a él. Estaba sobre su antiguo escritorio, justo a un lado de la ventana. A simple vista, parecía una jaula ordinaria, pero Harry sabía que había algo más. Acurrucado en el rincón más alejado, dormido dentro de un plato de comida vacío, estaba un hurón blanco. Dando otra furtiva mirada alrededor de la habitación, Harry cerró suavemente la puerta.

"¡Draco!" Harry susurró en voz alta, avanzando hacia la jaula con su varita en alto.. El hurón abrió un somnoliento ojo rojo, bostezó y levantó su cabeza. Aunque sus colmillos eran bastante largos, Harry sintió un fuerte deseo de alzarlo y abrazarlo. Sacudió la abeza, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. "_Eres_ Draco¿verdad?" El pequeño animal se estiró y asintió. "¿Puedes salir?" Con eso, el hurón negó con la cabeza. "Y no puedes volver a transformarte en humano¿verdad?" Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras se deslizaba fuera de su cómodo tazón y presionó su cara contra las barras de metal.

Harry estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Draco. "Te sacaré, pero definitivamente me debes una explicación, y a los Weasley una disculpa." Draco asintió de nuevo. Harry retiró su mano y se giró hacia la puerta de la jaula. Tenía una especie de candado que Harry nunca había visto; parecía más un rompecabezas. Tenía la forma de una pirámide con una cerradura en cada lado, fusionados directamente al pestillo.

"Tal vez… ¡_Alohomora_!" Harry intentó el hechizo tres veces, sin ningún resultado. Intentó un simple hechizo para quemar no le sirvió de nada. Draco se movió a la parte trasera de la jaula. "¿Crees que estarías bien si parto la jaula por la mitad?" le preguntó Harry lentamente. El hurón inmediatamente volteó el tazón y se escondió debajo. Harry no puedo evitar sonreír, Draco era un hurón muy lindo, auqnue su inteligencia claramente lo etiquetaba como humano. _Vampiro_, Harry se corrigó mentalmente. _No hay mucha diferencia._ Harry apuntó a la cerradura con su varita…

"Diffindo," dijo Harry claramente. La cerradura, la jaula y el escritorio se partieron a la mitad con un fuerte sonido metálico. La mitad donde se encontraba Draco empezó a inclinarse mientras caía. harry apenas logró meter su mano en la jaula y sacar al hurón antes que fuera aplastado por el escritorio, y estaba más que seguro que no lo hubiera logrado si no fuera mitad vampiro. El escritorio aplastó el dedo gordo del pie de Harry, pero era un pequeño precio que pagar. Sólo esperaba que el ruido no hubira alertado a nadie de su presencia.

El tazón debajo del cual Draco se había estado escondiendo se partió a la mitad bajo el peso del escritorio.

Levantando su mano, vio que Draco se sostenía fuertemente a sus dedos con sus pequeñas garras- y que temblaba como una hoja. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry con urgencia, levantando a Draco hasta el nivel de sus ojos. Los ojos del hurón se cerraron por un momento... luego asintió. Harry le sonrió aliviado y le dio un legero abrazo. El hurón era algo frío al tacto, y Harry se preguntó si Draco mantenía sus características vampíricas incluso convertido en hurón. Draco apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de harry. Luego comenzó a retorcerse.

Harry bajó al hurón al suelo mientras empezaba a transformarse. Empezó con la punta de su nariz rosa; rápidamente, se fundió formando la nariz puntiaguda que tantas veces se había arrugado ante la presencia de Hermione a lo largo de los años. La cola desapareció en. Los circulares ojos rojos se volvieron grises y un poco más en forma de almendra. Las patas aumentaron de tamaño convirtiéndose en manos. harry sólo tuvo que parpadear y draco ya había terminado de transformarse. El Slytherin tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Sus ojos grises estaban abiertos y aguados, una sonrisa débil se formó en sus labios, y a pesar de su ojo morado, Draco parecía estar a punto de gritar de felicidad.

"Gracias," susurró Draco, antes de lanzarse sobre Harry y haciéndolo caer al piso, abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry soltó un grito de protesta y trató de quitárselo de encima.

"¡No hagas tanto ruido!" dijo Harry entre dientes, sosteniendo a Draco por los hombros. "¿Y si alguien te oye? Alguien como Niles o Vernon" Los brillantes ojos de Draco de pronto se volvieron sin vida. el vampiro lentamente se quitó de encima del Gryffindor, dejando su lujosa capa negra caerse liegeramente de su hombro dejando ver la camiseta que llevaba debajo. La serpiente blanca de la camiseta parecía enroscarse, como tratando de esconderse. "¿Por qué me miras como si Voldemort estuviera detrás mío?" Harry preguntó lentamente, rogando porque esa no fuera la causa del cambio de actitud de Draco.

"Vernon," dijo Draco lentamente, "ya no está aquí." Su tono sonaba algo vacío y harry supuso que eso no era todo. Sintió una ligera picazón en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"¿A dónde se fue?"

"Al mismo lugar que yo," murmuró Draco. En un fluido movimiento que ningún humano habría podido realizar, adoptó una posición como si estuviera sentado y cayó sobre la cama con elegancia. "El mismo lugar en el que estoy. Supongoq ue pdrías llamarlo limbo, pero creo que sería mejor que lo llamaras, 'el lugar donde residen las almas de los no muertos'."

"¿Eso qué significa?" preguntó Harry bruscamente, incorporándose y agarrando la rodilla de Draco. Vernon¿no muerto? "Niles no…" Vernon. No muerto. "No."

"Y tu tía y tu primo," continuó Draco, en el mismo tono vacío.Parecía determinado a no mirar a Harry a los ojos.

"No," dijo Harry firmemente. "No los convertiría, simplemente no lo haría. Los Dursley se suicidarían. A menos que me culparan a mí…"

"Son las 8:30," dijo Draco. "Apenas pasad la puesta de sol." Confundido, Harry miró el reloj. Draco tenía razón. _¿Y eso que tenía que ver con…?_ "Mi queridísima ama ya debe haber llevado a los dursley al Hurón Blanco." Harry no dijo nada. En su mente, muchos pensamientos confusos estaban dando vueltas. "¿Aún no lo entiendes? No, supongo que no.Eres demasiado lento…" El rubio se incorporó, fijando sus ojos en los de Harry. El vació qie Harry había visto antes no era producto de su imaginación; los ojos de draco estaban negros, compeltamente negros, y se veían más inhumanos que cuando brillaban de color rojo. Harry se dio cuanta, mientras miraba, que Draco tenía dos moretones alrededor de los ojos; seguramente lo habían golpeado varias veces en la cara.

"No entiendo," susurró Harry, aflojando su agarre en la rodilla de Draco.

"Niles," dijo el vampiro, "es un horrible, terrible monstruo. ¿Sabías que tiene una hija?"

"¿No?"

"Bueno, ahora lo sabes. Vine aquí después de atacar a Charlie, por pura culpa. Me di cuenta de la única forma de arrelgar mis problemas- tenía que matar a Niles para volver a ser humano. Pero cuando llegué aquí, me di con una sorpresa. Tu familia muggle estaba desparramada por todas las paredes. La zorra de mi ama estaba compartiendo a tu primo con su hija cuando entré"

Harry sintió que se detenía su respiración. "¿Dónde están ahora?"

"No están aquí, no te preocupes... pero déjame seguir," Draco continuó diciendo. Suavemente tomó la temblorosa mano de Harry en la suya, sus pulseras de plata dándole golpecitos tranquilizadores en los dedos. "Como podrás imaginar, a Niles no le gustó que interrumpiera su cena. Me golpeó. Traté de escapar conviertiéndome en hurón, pero fue una mala idea... me capturaon y me metieron en esa jaula. La maldita cosa tenía un hechizo para que no me pudiera volver a transformar."

"¿Por qué hicieron eso?" exigió Harry. "¿Sólo porque las interrumpiste?"

"¡No, idiota!" escupió Draco, antes de volver a su estado vacío. "Porque no querían que fuera a avistarte. La oí hablando en el piso de abajo. Tiene totalmente convencidos a los Dursley que es por tu culpa que ahora son vampiros. Eso es lo que la zorra había palenado para la noche... quería que ellos te mataran. Sabe perfectamente bien que tú no atacarías a tu familia."

Harry sintió que se encogía.

Esa madita zorra.

Esa maldita y traicionera zorra.

"Y para completar su asqueroso plan, se asegur´o que no estuvieras en el Caldero Chorreante. Querías que estuvieras lo más alejado posible de la ayuda de otros magos. Es por eso que terminamos en un hotel moggle, en un lugar donde serías más vulnerable. Supongo que aún están ahí, causando estragos, incluso asesinando muggles. Niles no estará contenta cuando sepa que estás aquí y que yo estoy libre."

Las manos de Harry temblaban. "Asesinó a mi familia y nos engañó a todos¿sólo para llegar amí?"

"Sí… esa maldita, traicionera zorra." Harry no quería ni imaginar lo que los Dursley deberían estar sinitendo en esos momentos. Tres personas que odiaban cualquier forma de magia¿convertidos de pronto en criaturas mágicas? Sí, ellos culparían a Harry, sin necesidad que Niles los convenciera. "No sé que hacer…"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que _no sabes qué hacer_?!" exclamó Harry, levantándose abruptamente. "¡Hay que matar a Niles!"

"¡Baja la voz!" siseó Draco, tapando la boca de harry con una mano. "Dije que los Dursley no estaban aquí¡pero sí hay alguien en la casa!" Suavemente se bajó de la cama, aún tapándole la boca a Harry, mientras lo llevaba fuera de la habitación. Confundido y entumecido, Harry se dejó guiar. Una vez fuera de la puerta, Harry fue conducido a la habitación de Dudley. "Mira," susurró Draco.

Draco abrió la puerta lentamente, revelando una extraña vista. Acurrucada sobre las sábanas arugadas de Dudley, estaba una niña de más o menos nueve años. Su piel era tan oscura como la de Niles y tenía los mismos rasgos faciales. Su cabello era un rubio oro anaranjado. Aunque estaba vestida con una de las horribles camsteas rojas de Dudley, que era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle más abajo de las rodillas, era absolutamente hermosa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pues estaba durmiendo, una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Draco quitó la mano de la boca de Harry. "¿Quién es?" susurró Harry inmediatamente.

"La hija de Niles," replicó el vampiro. "Se llama Adyn… Creo que es un diminutivo para Adonis. Después de todo, Niles tambiéne es un nombre masculino." Draco cerró la puerta. Su rostro parecía cansado. "Está es la razón por la que no puedo matar a Niles."

"No tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es que ésta niña cambia todo¿Qué hay de malo en matar a Niles?" preguntó Harry asked, completamente confundido. Los ojos de Draco se encendieron ligeramente, pequeñas manchas grises aparecieron en su profundidad. Le tomó un momento a Harry darse cuenta que los ojos de Draco se habían llenado de lágrimas.

"¿Tienes que preguntar? Sé que tengo que matar a Niles¡pero no soy un asesino!" Harry se moridó el labio, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. _Nada malo en matar__…_ Draco cogió a Harry de los hombros y lo abrazó. El Gryffindor envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio. "Harry, no soy el chico malo que siempre he pretendido ser… No soy mi padre… ¿Cómo podría matar a un mostruo que le canta a s hija para que se duerma?"

Draco se estremeció por un momento, y lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que el Slytherin los había arrastrado a amos hasta el suelo. Lágrimas carmesí mancharon la camiseta negra y limpia de Harry. Decidiendo no recordarle a Draco su deuda con los Weasley, lo abrazó fuertemente, dejándolo llorar en su hombro.

Todavía no se daba cuenta de la Marca Tenebrosa que ardía bajo su piel.

* * *

**tenía planeado subir este capi ayer, pero me surgió un improvisto que me duró todo el día. Estoy muy feliz, porque ya acabé el cole y no me tendré que procupar durante un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que empiecen las clases en la Universidad... wow...  
**

**respondo a sus reviews:**

**primero una respuesta general ya que muchas me han preguntado acerca de la marquita en forma de calaca (XD)... resulta que como muy sabiamente (notese el sarcasmo) Charlie explicó en el cap. anterior, esa marca simboliza la union que hay entre un vampiro y un hablantede parsel, que Voldy-coldy XDD el muy original ¬¬' se copió. En resume, Harry tiene la marca por su vínculo con Draco.**

**SinieStra Malfoy: no te puedo decir mucho sobre Ron, porque eso viene en los siguienteas capis pero s.i, da risa pensar en Ron como un hurón ****muajajajaja...ja?**

**ferraricastro:** **gracias por tu comprensión, realmente lo aprecio, ahora que tengo mas tiempo libre creo que podre actualizar más seguido. :)**

**aranel riddle: yo no trato mal a Drake, ese es Harry...**

**gabyKinomoto: aqui tienes más**

**AlmaRosaNS: no se podia desaparecer porque como nos lo explica nuestro amado Dragón, Niles hizo un hechizo para evitar que se escapara. ¿Por qué se fue del hotel? preguntas, y yo respondo: no se... je es broma, se fue del hotel porque realmente Charlie había lastimado su orgullo y habia insultado a su familia... y con la familia de Draco no hay que meterse, por eso fue su reacción... un poco abrupta pero ya ves como es Draco, se exalta con facilidad :)**

**murtilla: tengo una teoria loca sobre la marca de Harry, y se asemeja bastante a cuando tiene visiones de Voldy-coldy y le duele la cicatriz: cada vez que se "prende" por decirlo de alguna forma, el vinculo con Draco, es cuando se hace más fuerte y es caundo aparece la Marca, cuando se "desconectan", desaparece. Loca no? XD**

**espero sus cometarios sobre este capi**

**No creo poder subir el siguiente capitulo hasta después de las fiestas, así que aprovecho para desearles a todas una muy Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2008. **

**byee**


	21. Make Her Twist And Scream

**Part 21- Make her Twist and Scream**

Casi diez minutos después, el ataque de angustia de Draco había pasado. Había terminado tan abruptamente, que Harry casi ni lo notó; un minuto, el vampiro estaba sollozando en el hombro de Harry, y al siguiente, salió corriendo a lavarse la cara ensangrentada al baño. Harry se quedó en el pasillo, observando las manchas que habían dejado las lágrimas sanrientas de Draco en su capa, pensando cómo explicarles las manchas de sangre a los Weasley y Hermione. Probablemente creerían que lo habían apuñalado.

Aparte del sonido del agua corriendo, interrumpida por las manos de Draco al recogerla y salpicándosela en la cara, la casa estaba en silencio. Le preocupó por un rato que los sollozos de Draco despertaran a la niña que dromía en la habitación de a lado. "Por supuesto que no la despertaron," Draco susurró al oído de Harry. El Gryffindor ahogó su grito de sorpresa. No había notado que el rubio saliera del baño. O que le leyera la mente.

"¡Maldición!.¡_No_ hagas eso!" dijo Harry, molesto por su corazón que latía con fuerza, molesto por la sonrisa de Draco, molesto por que su camiseta estaba arruinada. El rubio sólo rió, ofreciendo a Harry una mano, para ayudarle a pararse. Harry la tomó, susurrando "maldito sádico".

"¿Qué pensarán tus amigos?" preguntó Draco, aún sonriendo. "¡Harry Potter desaparece, sin decir a dónde va, dejando una nota terminada con un testamento en miniatura, y luego regresa cubierto de sangre!. ¿Eres el nuevo Señor Oscuro?. ¿Eres acaso Vorgulmortis, amo de las pesadillas?. ¿O decidiste convertirte en vampiro, sólo para complacer a tu increíblemente maravilloso novio?" Draco parecía encantado con esa idea.

"Ja, ja, ja… estúpido arragante." Harry no podía evitar sonreír de la misma forma que su increíblemente arrogante novio. Riendo por lo bajo, Draco envolvió a Harry con sus brazos, inclinándose ligeramente para sentir el aroma del joven de anteojos. Sonrojándose, Harry lo empujó lejos. "¿Acaso tienes múltiples personalidades?" preguntó el Gryffindor. Draco sólo rodó los ojos, Harry se subió los lentes sin lunas y siguió. "¡Aún me debes una explicación!. ¡Y a los Weasley una disculpa- y más te vale pagar la cuenta del hospital de Ron!" La sonrisa de Draco despareció.

"Tienes que cambierte esa camiseta,"dijo lentamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras inspeccionaba la camiseta negra de Harry.

"¡No cambies de tema!"

"Hueles como una ardilla arrollada en el camino."

"Tú- ¿qué?. ¿De verdad?"

"Sí, es bastante asqueroso. Recuérdame no volver a llorar nunca más." Draco dio un paso hacia Harry, un brillo bastante extraño en sus ojos grises, que estaban fijos en la camiseta de Harry. "Si no te deshaces de ella, supongo que yo tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto..."

_Oh oh._

Harry se giró para correr, pero era inútil: Draco era má rápido; Draco tenía una ventaja; Y Draco realmente querái deshacerse de aquella camiseta. Con aquella velocidad anormal, la persecución no duro ni un segundo. Hubo un momento en que la tela de la camiseta le dio un tirón, bastante doloroso en el costado, antes de ser rasgada por la mitad. Draco rió triunfante, mientras Harry se alejaba de él torpemente, sus mejillas completamente rojas. "Esa camiseta me gustaba," le dijo a Draco en tono acusador, cuando recuperó el balance.

"Como todas tus prendas, se ve mejor hecha trizas en el suelo," le dijo Draco, soltando los destrozados restos de la camiseta y lamiéndose los labios.

Harry se quedó como estatua, la boca abierta, completamente horrorizado. "¡Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora!" exclamó, recuperando el habla, y recogiendo los trozos de tela del piso. "¡Un segundo estás llorando y al siguiente tratas de seducirme!. ¡Te estás poniendo más y más extraño desde que te encontré! En serio ¿cúantas personalidades tienes?"

Como respuesta, los ojos de Draco brillaron.

"Cuarenta y tres," dijo una dulce voz detrás de Harry. Esta vez, Harry sí gritó cuando se cayó, blandiendo su varita a la persona que había hablado. Adyn estaba de pie frente a él, con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro, sus manos juntas frente a ella, viéndose radiante y animada a pesar de su cabello alborotado y la arrugada camisa que solía ser de Dudley. "Adyn les ha puesto nombre a todas. El Señor Potter está hablando con Binky ahora."

"Adyn," susurró Draco, cogiendo a Harry del hombro y acercándolo más a él, mientras daba un paso lejos de la niña vampiro. En los pálidos labios del chico estaba una sonrisa falsa, como una ilusión de calma. "¿Hace cuánto estás despierta?"

"Adyn nunca se durmió, hurón," la rubia rió. "La mamgosta de Adyn le dijo que vigilara a Draco ¿no?" Harry y Draco no podían responder. Los anaranjads ojos de Adyn se posaron durante una fracción de segundo en el brazo de Harry. Frunciendo el ceño, la rubia preguntó, "¿Por qué Draco no le dijo a la mamgosta de Adyn que hablabas con las serpientes?"

Harry quería preguntar quién era la mamgosta de Adyn, y por qué hablaba en tercera persona, pero en vez de eso, preguntó, "¿Cómo sabes que puedo hablar con las serpientes?"

"¡Mangosta tonta!" dijo Adyn riendo, dando dos saltitos hacia Harry. Sus anaranjados ojos parapadearon mientras lo miraba, con inocencia. "¡Chico-serpiente tiene la Marca Tenebrosa!. ¡Mira, es bonita!"

La hija de Niles saltó hacia adelante, cogiendo el brazo de Harry y girándolo para que lo viera. Grabada sobre la pálida piel de su antebrazo, estaba la misma marca que le había hecho sentir un terror helado en tantas ocasiones. La Copa Mundial de Quidditch pasó ante sus ojos. Snape, mostrándole su marca a un incrédulo. La última vez que había visto la Marca, estaba flotando sobre Hogwarts. Ahora, como diciendo que Voldemort había matado algo dentro de su cuerpo, la Marca Tenebrosa quemaba en su brazo, de forma burlezca. Líneas negras formaban la calavera y la serpiente que salía de la boca.

"_¿Por qué tengo la Marca Tenebrosa?" _gritó Harry.

"¿_Por qué_ tienes la Marca Tenebrosa?" hizo eco Draco, mirando la marca en el brazo de Harry, como si fuera un basilisco. Adyn rió, mientras trazaba el borde de la calavera con sus suaves dedos, como si tratara de memorizar cómo dibujarla. Repugnado y alarmado, Harry soltó su brazo, como si su toque quemara.

"Mangosta tonta," dijo Adonis riendo. "Harry habla Pársel. Draco es un vampiro." Tomando la mano de Harry, la niña llevó al confundido y asustado mago hacia Draco, forzándolos a tomarse de las manos. Sólo cuando sintió el contacto con la piel de Draco, Harry se dio cuenta que sus manos habían sudado mucho. Sonriéndoles, la niña subió la manga izquierda de Draco, revelando una segunda Marca Tenebrosa. Harry sintió como si lo hubieran lanzado desnudo al lago de Hogwarts a mitad del invierno. Draco debió sentir lo mismo, pues apretó ligeramente la mano de Harry. "Harry sale con Draco. ¡Cuando un hablante de Pársel está unido a un vampiro, ambos tienen la Marca Tenebrosa en la sangre!"

"… ¿Qué?" preguntaron Harry y Draco al unísono. La joven vampireza rodó sus anaranjados ojos y clavó uno de sus dedos en el pecho de Harry.

"¿Harry habla pársel?" Harry asintió. Adyn clavó un dedo en el pecho de Draco.

"¿Draco es vampiro?"

"Sí," respondió Draco lentamente. La niña dio un paso largo, alejándose de ellos, la sobredimensionada camiseta ondeando en sus rodillas.

"¿Harry y Draco tienen algún tipo de vínculo?" Esa pregunta no era difícil de responder. Ambos asintieron. "¡Por eso tienen la Marca Tenebrosa!"

"Aún no veo por qué-" interrumpió Harry, pero la hija de Niles lo cortó.

"Tonta, tonta mangosta. Los hablantes de pársel son magos malos que hablan con las serpientes." Harry sintió el impulso de probarle a Adyn que estaba equivocada con respecto a lo de ser un mago malo. La vampireza tomó suavemente el brazo de Harry en sus manos, rompiendo su conexión con Draco. Las Marcas Tenebrosas desaparecieron ligeramente, volviéndose más marrones que negras. "Por eso sale una serpiente de la boca de la calavera- la calavera habla a la serpiente." Ella apuntó a la serpiente en la Marca de Harry, como si fuera una profesora apuntando a una nota en la pizarra durante una clase. Su vista se fijó en Draco. "Vampiros son mangostas no muertas ¿verdad?"

"¡Yo _no_ soy una mangosta!" gruñó Draco, dando un paso hacia la hija de Niles en forma amenazadora.

"Disculpa… Adyn quiso decir hurones." Harry abrazó a Draco, en parte para calmarlo y en parte por si necesitara sostenerlo para que no se lanzara sobre ella. Impasible, la pequeña vampireza continuó en su melódica y chillona voz. "La calavera simboliza a las mangostas no muertas como los vampiros. Es así de simple. Todos los que hablan pársel que están vinculados a un no muerto tienen la Marca Tenebrosa. ¡Eso es todo!. ¡Harry no fue marcado mientras dormía o algo parecido!"

Adyn terminó su lección con un dramático toque a la nariz de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo.

"Eso está mal," murmuró Draco, sus ojos fijos en el antebrazo de Harry. Harry se atragantó, su risa parando al instante. "Eso no está nada bien. Harry Potter tiene la Marca Tenebrosa. Es.. Está mal.."

"Sé a qué te refieres," murmuró Harry, mirándola de nuevo. Ahora que sabía que no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort, las flamantes líneas negras se veían impresionantes; casi hermosas. "Pero supongo que es permanente. Las personas no reaccionarían bien al verla, especialemente si está en mi brazo... Supongo que de ahora en adelante tendré que usar camisetas de mangas largas."

"¡Mangas largas!" gritó de pronto Adyn. El ruido hizo que tanto Harry como Draco se encogieran y se alejaran. "¡Mangas largas!. ¡Ni siquiera tienes mangas!. ¡Tu pecho está _desnudo_!" Adyn parecía escandalizada. "¡Ponte una camisa, mangosta malvada!. ¡Hay niños presentes! _¡Niños_, malvado, _niños!. ¡CAMISA!. ¡AHORA!. ¡MALVADO! __**¡MANGOSTA!**"_

**Una camisa de Dudley después…**

"¡Te ves como un elefante!" exclamó Adyn riéndose.

"Cállate," le gruñó Harry. Él sabía que decía la verdad; la enorme camisa pasaba de sus rodillas, las mangas tenían casi la misma longitud. Aunque tenía el corte de un suéter, esta prenda, de un horrible color gris cremoso, era lo suficientemente largo como para pasar por una de sus túnicas del colegio. Draco, cubriendo su boca con una mano reía en silencio, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de risa mal contenida. "¡Cállense los dos!" Obviamente, no podían.

Furioso por aquella burla, Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras. "¡No¡Por favor, espera¡Debes ayudar a Adonis!"

Harry se detuvo. Draco ya no se reía. "¿Ayudarte?" preguntó Harry suavemente, sin volearse a mirarla. Su curiosidad lo estaba venciendo.

"Algo anda mal con mi mamgosta," dijo Adyn rápidamente. Casi tropezando con la enorme camiseta de Dudley, la niña correteó alrededor de Harry y lo miró a los ojos. "Algo mucho muy mal. Adyn… ¡Adyn cree que la Niles ques ustedes conocen es una impostora!"

Draco se despegó de la pared, abriendo su ojos grises. "¿Qué?" exclamó al mismo tiempo que Harry. La pequeña rubia se movió inquieta.

"Ha estado actuando extraño desde que se mudó a esta casa," soltó la vampireza. Habló rápidamente, como si hubiera estado guardando esta información por mucho tiempo. "Olvida los apodos de sus amigos. Incluso llamó a Adyn 'Annie' anoché. Antes que viniera aquí, mamgosta le dijo a Adyn que respetaba a Draco y a Harry como a hijos, y quería engañarlos para que se casaran. Nunca dijo nada de un plan malvado contra ustedes-"

"Pues cambió de parecer y ha estado muy ocupada," interrumpió Draco. Se había vuelto a apoyar en la pared, sonriendo de forma despectiva, como si Adyn estuviera actuando como tonta a propósito. "No creo que sea motivo de preocuparse." La cara de Adyn se contrajo de furia, sus ojos naranjas volviéndose rojos. Su espalda se puso bastante rígida y apretó los puños. Sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos. Harry sintió que se encogía.

"Adyn tiene otras razones para sospechar," dijo la niña a través de sus largos colmillos. "No tiene por qué decírselas."

"Oh, pero sí tiene," dijo Draco riendo ligeramente, sin asustarse un poco. Movió su cuerpo, separándose de la pared e inclinándose sobre el rostro de Adyn, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Si Adonis quiere nuestra ayuda, Adonis tiene que decirnos qué pasa. Y si Adonis no nos dice, Adonis tendrá que volver a la cama y pretender que no nos escuchó. ¿Entendiste?"

Harry sintió algo negativo formándose en su interior, mientras apretaba más su varita en su mano. _Estoy no va a resultar bien…_

"Adyn no quiere decirte… hurón."

Pálidos dedos agarraron a Adyn por el cuello. Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes que Draco la golpeara contra la pared. El impactó ocasionó un fuerte crujido; la pared se había roto. A unos metros de ahí, un reloj se cayó de la pared. Harry no sabía si debía quitar a Draco de encima de la niña. Lealtad y nobleza chocaron cuando un grito ahogado escapó de la niña que había insultado al novio de Harry. Por suerte para Harry, su lucha interna duró menos de diez segunods. "¡Adyn lo dirá!" dijo la hija de Niles en un grito ahogado, una lágrima de sangre cayendo por su mejilla. Draco la soltó y Adyn cayó al piso. Harry suspiró aliviado. _¿Ciál es su problema con los hurones?_

"¿Por qué deberíamos escucharte?" siseó Draco, viéndose bastante intimidante, inclinado sobre la niña. "¿Por qué escucharte? Tu madre me mató; ¿por qué escucharte a ti que ayudaste a matar a la familia de Harry?" Harry, que casi había alvidado estos desafortunados sucesos, de pronto se vio deseando que Draco la hubiera matado.

"Ah… ah… yo… Adyn," tartamudeó la pequeña vampireza. "Adyn no quería hacer eso. La mamgosta falsa la obligó." Su mano avanzó a tientas por la pared, antes de encontrar algo en lo que pudiera apoyarse. A Harry le disgustaba la forma en que pretendía ser débil. Su mano estaba deseando levantar su varita; su lengua rogando para decir _Crucio_… "Adyn no quería decirlo, pero la mamgosta de Adyn es una... ¡una _puta!"_

Eso sacó a Harry de su violentos pensamientos.

Completo silencio siguió a esta declaración. Adyn tomó esto como una invitación para continuar. "Ella normalmente huele a jabones y perfumes caros, porque no le gusta el olor de todos los hombres que ella seduce. Desde que la mamgosta de Adyn vino con los Dursley, huele a jabón barato... y Poción Multijugos."

Eso les tomó a Harry y Draco diez secundos para procesar. Draco fue el primero en recuprarse de la sorpresa. "Pero... Niles… Si la que mató a los Dursley es una impostora¿dónde está tu madre?"

"Adyn no tiene idea," dijo la pequeña con un suspiro. Finalmente se puso de pie, y se giró hacia Harry. "Eres un héroe¿no? Sé que no confías en mí, pero mi mamgosta podría estar en problemas y ella no es la que arruinó tu vida. Tienes que ayudarme." Su palabras fueron en vano, pues Harry no la escuchó.

Harry caminó hacia adelante, apuntando su varita al cuello de la hija de Niles. Ella se tensó, sus ojos naranjas ensanchándose, sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba. Draco no se movió para detener a Harry; en vez de eso, se apoyó en la pared y observó con más interés del que alguna vez pudiera haber puesto en una clase en Hogwarts.

"Te atreves," Harry susurró. "Mataste a mi familia y ¿aún así tienes cara de pedirme ayuda? Cómo te atreves... Cómo te _atreves_." Los ojos de Adyn se estrecharon hasta casi cerrarse.

"De todas formas la quieres encontrar," murmuró Adyn. "¿Qué hay de malo en matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro?"

"¿Aparte de lo de matar?" preguntó Draco maliciosamente.

"¡Ellos se lo buscaron!" estalló Adonis. Su voz ya no era dulce y suave; era un gruñido, un insulto, una amenaza. "Asquerosos muggles arrogantes-"

Fue suficiente. Harry apretó la varita en su puño...

"_Crucio."_

* * *

**Espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad, y que hayan empezado el nuevo año de la mejor manera, y que durante los próximos 365 días todo les vaya muy bien.**

**Me estoy muriendo de sueño, porque ayer me quedé hasta las cinco de la mañana viendo TV, así que disculparan cualquier error y horror que puedan encontrar en el fic.  
**

**Respondo a los reviews:**

**murtilla: no sé cómo explicar lo de los ojos de Draco. Tiene dos moretones alrededor de los ojos (como un panda xD que lindo panda!) pero tambien sus irises se ven negras, por la oscuridad en la que estaba la habitación, además de por cómo se sentía Draco en ese momento. No se si te habras fijado, pero cuando una persona esta triste o le sucede algo, sus ojos como que se ven más oscuros y opacos. Espero haber aclarado tu duda. :) **

**SewTTer: he actualizado lo más rápido que podía y te dire una cosa usualmente me demoro más en actualizar, pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones, pues tengo mas tiempo :D**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic. Sin darme cuenta, ha psado más de un año desde que empecé a traducirlo, gracias a tods ustedes por aguantarme durante todo este año. XD **

**Reviews please!!**_  
_


	22. Twisted Truths

**Part 22- Twisted Truths**

"¡Idiota!" gritó Draco y arrastró a Harry por las escaleras, jalándolo de la manga del enorme suéter de Dudley.

"¡Más despacio!" pidió Harry, rebotando contra el reloj de pared cuando trató de equilibrarse.

"¡Idiota!" gritó Draco, sacando la puerta de su sitio con un ligero empujón y arrastrando a Harry fuera de la casa.

"Draco ¡espera!" dijo Harry sin aire, tratando de soltarse del vampiro.

"¡IDIOTA!" rugió Draco, apretando su agarre, y corriendo por la calle, Harry tras él.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" exclamó Harry, consiguiéndo finalmente soltarse.

"_¡IDIOTA!_ ¡¿Cuál es _TU_ problema?!" Aunque no tenía la necesidad de respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba como si respirara, por la costumbre. Su fino cabello rubio caía en su rostro, cubriendo a medias sus grandes ojos rojos. "Bien hecho, Harry- ¡lo planeaste todo muy bien!"

"¿Planear qué?" susurró Harry, perplejo. Con sus dedos, empezó a masajear sus muñecas, que se habían puesto rojas por el fuerte contacto de la tela de sus mangas con su piel. "Si te refieres a lo que le hice a Adyn, no tenía planeado-"

"¡Eso es obvio, _Potter!"_ estalló Draco. "¡No lo planeaste!. ¿Para que tienes el cerebro?. ¿En qué estabas pensando?. ¿Acaso pensabas que podías usar una Maldición Imperdonable y salirte con la tuya, sólo porque eres Harry Potter y el Ministerio te ama?" En su entusiasmo, Draco tropezó hacia la calle. Tenía suete de tener los sentidos agudizados, pues apenas consiguió quitarse del camino de un automóvil en marcha. Cayó, elegante y dramáticamente, en un gran charco con una mancha de aceite. "¡Cuidado idiota!" gritó el empapado Slytherin al conductor muggle.

"Cálmate, Drake," le rogó Harry, sintiendo un frío recorrer su espalda cuando empezó a pensar en sus acciones. _Talvez, lanzarle la Cruciatus a Adyn no fue tan buena idea…_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, harry avanzó hacia Draco y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. La larga manga del suéter de Dudley cubrió su mano; Harry tuvo que subirla antes de ayudar a Draco a levantarse.

Draco dio un resoplido, quitando su mojado y grasoso cabello de su rostro, viéndose completamente infeliz. "Eres tan inteligente, Harry," gruñó Draco. Alisó su capa ligeramente, y empezó a caminar. Por falta de algo más que hacer, Harry lo siguió. "Tenías que esperar a tener la Marca Tenebrosa para lanzar la Cruciatus ¿no?" Harry se detuvo, de pronto dándose cuenta que lanzar la Maldición Cruciatus con la Marca tenebrosa en el brazo no era nada bueno.

"Yo… no pensé…"

"¡Ya sé que no! Lanzarle la Cruciatus a una niña, en la compañía de un vampiro-- el hijo de un Mortífago, que TAMBIÉN tiene la Marca Tenebrosa-- ¿tienes idea de lo sospechoso que es eso?. ¿Qué van a pensar los del Ministerio?. ¡Te diré lo que van a pensar!. ¡Van a pensar que te entregué al Señor Tenebroso, y que él nos recibió a ambos con los brazos abiertos!. ¡Van a pensar que su precioso héroe, su amado Elegido, se ha puesto en su contra!. ¡Nos van a matar a los dos! _¡IDIOTA!"_

El último Malfoy se dio lavuelta, se arrancó la capa y la camisa, cogió fuertemente a Harry por la cintura, desplegó sus alas y despegó. El aire helado le dio de lleno en el rostro de Harry. El último de los Potter se retorció ligeramente, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco para no caerse, sintiendo el viento atravesar el suéter de Dudley. "Sé que fue tonto," exclamó Harry para hacerse oír sobre el viento, "¡pero ella se lo merecía!. ¡Oíste lo que dijo!"

"¡Sé que se lo merecía!" gruñó Draco, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, ligeramente, para evitar que el viento lanzara su mojado cabello sobre su rostro. "¡Eso sólo hace que sea más exasperante!. ¡Oh, sólo espera!, pondrán una recompensa de diez mil galeones por tu cabeza por esto… apuesto a que yo volveré a estar en la lista de los más buscados…"

Harry no podía evitar tener un presentimiento de inminente perdición; un creciente sentimiento de horror, mientras desenredaba en su emnte, la severidad de sus acciones. Esta eterna criatura de alabastro que lo cargaba, tenía más miedo que él. Su mente viajó a escenas que nunca debió ver: la persecución de magos oscuros en el tiempo de Crouch, la locura que afecta a aquellos criminales que acabarán sus días en Azkaban; los rituales de magia prohibida usados por Voldemort para crear monstruos del cuerpo humano...

_¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? _Harry sacudió su cabeza y preguntó sobre el viento, "¿A dónde vamos?"

"San Mungo," respondió Draco, haciéndose a un lado para evitar chocar con un pájaro. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿San Mungo? _¡Pero, acabo de romper la ley, y no hay nadie en el hospital que no me reconozca!_ "¡Escucha!. ¡No te asustes! Tienes la Capa de Invisivilidad, y en el caso de que te atrapen allí, no te llevarán a la fuerza, mientras estés rodeado de magos enfermos. Recogeremos a tus tristes amigos antes que regresen al Hurón Blanco y que los masacren."

Con aquel lúgubre pensamiento en su cabeza, Harry se quedó callado. Draco voló más rápido que antes; Harry lo tomó como un signo de que el vampiro estaba más preocupado por los Weasley y Hermione de lo que aparentaba. Harry cerró sus verdes ojos y se aferró fuertemente a Draco. Pequeñas gotas de sudor sangriento se mezclaban con las gotitas formadas en las nubes que traspasaban. Tal vez era mejor volar hacia el olvido, olvidarse de todas las cosas malas en el mundo... Tal vez Harry podría esconderse junto con Draco, una vez que sus amigos estuvieran a salvo... Tal vez podrían desafiar al Ministerio, que le había hecho tanto daño, convertirse en Vorgulmortis y el Dragón, controlar la noche, como todos los enamorados rebeldes desearían.

"Linda fantasía," rió Draco, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. "Tal vez tengamos que hacer eso. Aún así, deberíamos tratar de corregir las cosas y vivir correctas- eh, _razonablemente _correctas vidas." Harry rió por lo bajo, sabiendo perfectamente cuál parte de sus vidas sería más pecaminosas.

Las luces de Surrey desaparecieron bajo sus pies. Harry pensó en la oscuridad... y las cosas que la ama de Draco podría hacer en ella. "¿Crees que Adyn decía la verdad?" preguntó Harry finalmente. "Que, tal vez, la perra que mató a mi familia no es la que te convirtió."

"Al final no importa. Tengo que volver a ser humano, y los Dursley también. La diferencia es que hay que matar a dos asesinas en vez de a una."

"¿Qué tal si hay algo más?" preguntó Harry, presionando su mejilla contra el blanco pecho de su novio. Bajo la suave piel, Harry sintió los músculos temblar, cuando las alas negras cortaban el aire, como aletas cortando el agua. "Con quien sea que estemos lidiando me quiere matar, y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para planearlo y poner a mi familia en mi contra. ¡Y tiene la Marca Tenebrosa!. ¿Qué tal si es uno de los planes de Voldemort para-"

"No seas paranoico," le interrumpió Draco, su voz sonaba algo apretada. "Basta de hablar. Quiero llegar allí lo más rápido posible…" Lo que significaba que sabía que Harry tenía razón y odiaba tener que admitirlo.

Hubo en enorme brillo naranja en el horizonte: Londres. Harry ignoró su cuerpo entumecido y se reclinó en Draco, fascinado por el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad en las gotas de sudor que se formaban el la pálida piel de Draco. Harry sintió un breve deseo de besar la piel expuesta; desapareció rápidamente, aún así, el pensamiento desconcertó al Chico que Vivió. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos. _No he pasado ni tres semanas con Draco, y soy tan gay como el queso. ¿Cómo demonios me mentí en esto?_

Pensamientos vagaban no muy claramente por la mente de Harry, como semillas de diente de león en el viento; cada vez que pensaba en sus errores y en su situación, estos lúgubres pensamientos se dispersaban con más posibilidades de convertirse en el rival de Voldemort. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada, Harry se aferraba fuertemente a Draco, dejándose llevar hacia las confusas luces de Londres.

"¡Auch!. ¡Draco, deja de pisarme!"

"Deja de quejarte," siseó en dirección a Harry. Con un aire de superioridad, el perverso muchacho empezó a chillar, "¡Oh!. ¡Mis lindos preciosos dedos!. ¡Qué desdicha!. ¿Cómo podré derrotar al Señor Tenebroso con mis dedos tan horriblemente heridos?"

"No es gracioso," gruñó Harry, tratando de masajear su dedos de los pies a través del zapato, antes de continuar su camino bajo la Capa de Invisivilidad.

"Deja de quejarte. Sabes que te quiero, y no tengo una razón válida para aplastar intencionalmente tus preciosos dígitos." Inmediatamente, volvió a pisar a Harry en los pies, disculpándose porque simplemente no podía ver los invisibles pies del Gryffindor. Claramente, Harry no era lo único invisible para Draco. Aún disculpándose, Draco chocó contra un hombre grande, quien parecía haber sido golpeado con un encantamiento para inflar. "Lo siento," murmuró Draco cuando el hombre, se alejó rebotando, bastante molesto, recordándole tanto a Harry a su tía Marge que tuvo que contener la risa.

El vampiro y el mago invisible se encontraban en esos momentos en el escondido hospital San Mungo, esperando en la línea de la recepción para preguntar por la habitación de Ron Weasley. Harry se dio cuenta que esperar en la cola mientras era invisible, era bastante difícil; Draco no era el único que le pisaba, y su mejor solución al problema hasta ese momento fue que Draco dijo que su "amigo imaginario" necesitaba espacio para respirar. Una mujer, con un lunar bastante feroz, creciendo de su hombro, aceptó amablemente darle a Harry el necesitado espacio, pero el Gryffindor seguía rodeado por aquellos que no se lo creyeron.

"Weasley… Weasley, Weasley, AJÁ. Primer Piso, para Heridas Causadas Por Animales. Gire a la derecha en las escaleras, gire hacia la derecha en el primer pasillo, séptima puerta a la izquierda. Pabellón Essum Ictus," dijo el hombre detrás del mostrador, que se veía bastante aburrido, cuando por fin los chicos llegaron al frente.

"Gracias," murmuró Draco. "¡Apresúrate ,eh, Arnold, mi querido amigo imaginario!" Draco estiró el brazo, y de alguna forma logró darle a Harry una palmada en el hombro.

Aunque Draco se dio la vuelta con toda la velocidad inhumanamente posible, el recepcionista de pronto gritó, "¡Espera!. ¡Te pareces a- ¿no eres ese tipo que-"

"¡Eso me han dicho!" rió Draco, dando la vuelta y sonriendo de la manera más ridícula a opinión de Harry. "¡Desde que me rasuré el bigote, la gente siempre me confunde con alguien más!. ¿No es verdad, Arnold?" Draco le dio a Harry una mirada expectante. Harry no se atrevía ni a respirar. El hombre miraba fijamente. Draco lentamente de dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua al confundido recepcionista. "¡Ya oyó a Arnold!. ¡Sólo soy yo, visitando a mi viejo amigo Ron!. Nos está esperando ¿sabe?. ¡Vamos, Arnold!" Con eso, Draco caminó hacia las escaleras, pisando con fuerza. Harry lo siguió, en silencio e invisible.

"¡Draco Malfoy!" gritó el hombre. Harry contuvo la respiración, apretando su mano fuertemente, preparándose para quitar a la gente del camino y salir corriendo. El vampiro parecía igualmente tenso. "¡El señor Weasley dijo que vendría, tiene una carta para usted!" Harry habría gritado de alivio, sino estuviera tan determinado a mantenerse escondido. Draco asintió cuando por fin subieron las escaleras para ir donde Ron.

"¿Qué le vas a decir a Ron?" susurró Harry cuando doblaron en una esquina. Draco se rió.

"¡Simple! Diré que me tenías bajo la Imperius. Así mato dos pájaros de un sólo tiro."

"¡¿QUÉ?!. ¡DRACO!"

"¡Shh!. ¡Baja la voz! Estoy bromeando… Sólo tendré que decirle la verdad."

"¿Y cuál es la verdad?" susurró Harry curiosamente, cuando doblaron en otra esquina. Draco sonrió de una forma extraña y no dijo nada mientras entraban al Pabellón Essum Ictus.

Casi al fondo de la habitación estaba Ron, recostado en una cama, Charlie y Hermione a su lado. El joven Weasley tenía una larga venda sobre sus ojos, que cubría la mayor parte de su cara pecosa. Estaba bastante quieto. Charlie estaba roncando. Hermione, como siempre, se veía alerta y tensa. El segundo que Draco entró, Harry vio sus ojos destellar.

La chica se levantó, sacando su varita. Draco se paralizó, al igual que Harry y la Sanadora más cercana. La mano de Hermione tembló. Harry pudo ver las marcas que Draco había dejado en su muñeca.

"Hola, Granger," dijo Draco tranquilamente. "Sólo vine a-"

"-Terminar lo que empezaste," terminó Hermione por él, en tono grave. "Pensé que lo harías. De tal palo, tal astilla."

"¡No!" exclamó Draco. "Y... y sí." Hermione abrió los ojos. Harry se paró entre ellos, sabiendo que no podían verlo, pero que podría servir de escudo a Draco. El vampiro suspiró. "Por primera vez en mi vida, vine a corregir las cosas."

* * *

**Ya sé que me quieren matar, hace un mes que no actualizo. Pero tengo mis razones; mi querida madre me ha tenido casi todo el mes sin Internet, pueden creerlo? No, ya lo sé. Pero así es. Estuve todo el mes sin Internet, ocasionalmente, aprovechando sus descuidos para entrar al cuarto donde tenemos la computadora, para tratar de terminar de traducir.**

**Ya, ya me callo. A los reviews.**

**AlmaRosaNS: Adyn está diciendo la verdad. Puede que Niles no sea mala, pero Draco aún quiere volver a ser humano, no le importa cómo. No te puedo decir quién está suplantando a Niles, arruinaría la sorpresa.**

**Stiby: Me alegro que hayas vuelto! Pues veremos a Adyn más que a Niles, creo. No me agrada para nada esa niña , XD**

**Hikaru H.K.: gracias! La verdad yo siento pena por Ron, pobre, atacado por hurones, xD**

**Murtilla: no sabes cuanto me rei cuando lei tu review! el lado panda de Draco xD. Pues si, supongo que sólo la autora sabe por que Draco tiene un lado panda, aunque creo que es por lo que Niles lo golpeó varias veces... tal vez no. No entiendo dos de tus preguntas, a que te refieres con que Niles no podia matar a los Dursley como vampiro y que por eso le pidió a Adyn que lo hiciera? y a que te refieres con "cuando los vinieron a visitar draco y harry sabia de ellos?" no entiendo (mi cerebro esta muriendo por la falta de uso)... sobre el hechizo de la luz solar, fue la verdadera Niles la que se los dio, pero poco tiempo después de esto, llego la impostora y tomó el lugar de la verdadera... y si, si no la llegan a matar, Draco se quedará como vampiro por siempre. Asi de original es Voldemort, la copió igual... ¬¬. La autora decidió que fueran 43 yo solo le habria dado 2 como maximo xD**

**Selene Nekoi: con respecto a las frases sin traducir, mi beta ahora se esta encargando de corregir mis horrores en el fic, pronto estaré subiendo los capis corregidos... a mi tambien me encanta Draco como vampi... me gustan lo vampiros y me gusta Draco, y Draco como vampiro ufff, sin palabras... jeje Harry es inocente rayando en lo tonto, me recuerda a veces a Gokú de DB... y Draco con identidades múltiples, para morir de risa... me pregunto como serán las otras 42?**

**Eso es todo, hasta la próxima!**

**PD¿El queso es gay? xDD No sabía.  
**


	23. Of Ferrets, Snakes, and Twisted Old Men

**Part 23- Of Ferrets, Snakes, and Twisted Old Men**

"Y es por eso que ataqué a Charlie y por qué odio tanto a los hurones," concluyó Draco. Hermione lo miraba con la boca abierta, la varita cayéndose de su mano. Charlie había despertado de su sueño, y miraba a Draco con el rostro en blanco. Harry, aún invisible, se apoyó contra la pared y se frotó la frente en confusión.

"… ¿Qué?" pregunó Ron tontamente, sin haberse movido un centímetro de su cama. Las vendas se mantenían firmes en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo que 'qué'? Acabo de explicarlo," dijo Draco, exasperado.

"En dos minutos, a doscientas palabras por segundo," señaló Charlie, alzando una ceja y quitándose el cabello de la cara. "Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar tan rápido. No tengo ni idea de lo que dijiste. Algo acerca de un muffin, un querubín, un turrón, tortugas y una pierna."

"Un Hufflepuff, un Slytherin, un hurón, tortura y una celda," Draco suspiró. "¿De verdad tengo qu explicarlo de nuevo?"

"Sí."

Harry caminó hacia Draco. Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del Slytherin, susurró, "Sólo cuenta una historia. Eres muy bueno en eso." Hermione miraba de forma sospechosa a dónde estaba Harry, pero el Gryffindor no tenía ánimos de revelarse a sí mismo en San Mungo. Draco asintió derrotado y preguntó si se podía sentar, mientras volvía a contar su historia. Aunque Hermione prefería lo contario y Ron amenazaba con mojar la cama si Draco se le acercaba, Charlie calló sus protestas y conjuró un asiento para el vampiro. Harry, un poco arrogante, decidió sentarse en las piernas de Draco, simplemente para molestar, pero a Draco parecía no importarle.

Y así, la historia de homicidio huronesco de Draco comenzó (de nuevo).

_Todo empezó cuando yo era joven, inocente, y a penas un metro de alto. Muco antes de que fuera a Hogwarts, antes de ser expuesto a los horrores de la basura de los sangre pura y a la suciedad de los sangre sucia-_

"¿Disculpa?" murmuró fríamente Hermione. "Quiero saber por qué atacaste a Charlie. No me interesa saber cómo es la vida diaria de Draco Malfoy." Harry apenas logró esconder su risa. El ya sabía que las historias de Draco siempre empezaban así. El Slyhterin en cuestión sonrió.

_Como estaba diciendo, yo era inocente entonces. Mis padres me consideraban un prodigio._

_Pero, cerca de una año antes de empezar en Hogwarts, mi padre decidió que necesitaba empezar a trabajar con la magia. Sobre todo, quería que me convirtiera en animago. Él era el rey del orgullo Slytherin; quería que me convirtiera en una serpiente, como él, y todos sus antepasados._

"Pero uno no puede elegir su forma animaga," interrumpió Hermione. "Y obviamente, no te convertiste en una serpiente."

Draco frunció el ceño. "No interrumpas al maestro, Granger. Creo que diez puntos menos para Gryffindor deberían arreglar esa actitud." Harry tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar reírse cuando Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Charlie sólo parecía divertido, se recostó en la silla, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.

"Contunúe, profesor Draco," dijo Charlie riendo entre dientes. "Esto suena interesante."

"Gracias, Weasley," dijo Draco curtly.

_Ahí estaba el problema. Mi padre realmente quería que me convirtiera en serpiente. Mi madre no. Ella creía que no debía ir en contra de mi naturaleza y tomar cualquier forma animaga que mi cuerpo quisiera. Ahí estaba el problema. Mi padre realmente quería que yo fuera una serpiente. Mi madre no. Ella creía que yo no debía ir en contra de mi naturaleza t aceptar cualquier forma animaga que mi cuerpo quisiera. A ella no le importaba que fuera una serpiente; ella no sentía el orgullo Slyhterin. De hecho, ella ni siquiera era una Slytherin. Narcissa Malfoy era una Hufflepuff._

"¿Qué?" susurró Harry, sorprendido. Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos invisibles de harry.

"Lo siento," Charlie dijo rápidamente. "No quise interrumpir. Continúe, profesor." Hermione pareció relajarse, pero Harry se quedó de piedra. Charlie sabía que él estaba allí. ¿Cómo? Draco se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

_Supongo que esto requiere un poco de historia anterior. Ya saben que tienen muy poco de donde escoger si sólo piensas casarte con un sangre pura. Mi abuelo, por parte de mi padre, odiaba a los Hufflepuff, pero odiaba a los hijos de muggles aún más; él decidió, el momento que vio a Narcissa, que ella sería la esposa de Lucius, y años después, los obligaron a casarse. No fue un arreglo tan malo. Ambos se encontraban atractivos, pero en el tema de Casas, tenían ´peleas muy intensas._

_Por eso mi forma animaga era un problema. El momento en que mi padre supo que no me convertiría en serpiente, se volvió loco. Eso fue cuando mi primer intento me dio un pelaje blanco. Cuando logré tener orejas de hurón, estaba tan decepcionado y molesto que se fue de la casa y no regresó hasta casi un mes después. Mi madre estaba confundida y molesta por eso también. Estaba contenta por mi forma animaga, pero me culpaba porque Lucius la dejó. Apenas me habló cuando el no estuvo._

_Cuando regresó, mi padre estaba muy borracho y muy enojado. Encerró a mi madre en las mazmorras que hay debajo de nuestra mansión e insistió en que, si me iba a convertir en un urón, debía vivir en una jaula, como el resto de las alimañas._

"¿Te metió en una jaula?" preguntó Ron, arrugando su pecosa nariz, que estaba casi ciompletamente cubierta por vendas. Draco asintió, su expresión extrañamente en blanco. Harry sabía que ese era uno de los beneficios de la Oclumancia; no sólo evitabas que otros tuvieran acceso a tus pensamientos y emociones, sino que también uno mismo se podía librar de ellos si era necesario. Hermione observaba a Draco con toda la intensidad que mostraba en las clases; absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras como si fuera una esponja, su rostro tan en blanco como el de él.

"Me metió en las mazmorras, ya que no podía transformarme apropiadamente. Pensó que era más que apropiado que me alimentera con comida para gatos mientras estuve allí."

_Estuve allí por tres días. Cuando mi madre se escapí, no estaba para nada contenta. Me sacaron de mi celda, pero el daño ya estaba hecho… Mis padres tuvieron una pelea tan horrible que casi se matan el uno al otro. Sólo la intervención de otros miembros de la familia evitó que se divoricaran. Me sentí horriblemente culpable por eso; si me hubiera convertido en serpiente, nada de eso habría ocurrido._

_Dejaron de enseñarme cómo transformarme en animago, pero yo estaba decidido. Por mucho que quería a mi madre, quería agradarle más a Lucius. Quería, más que nada, estar de su lado y volver a ser su hijo prodigio. Sé que mi madre no quería que fuera en contra de mi naturaleza, pero en la noche, practicaba por mi mismo mi transformación animaga… y traté de convertirme en serpuienteand I tried to turn into a snake._

"¿No tenías ni once años?" preguntó Charlie. Draco asintió de nuevo. "Apenas sabías algo de magia¿Y fuiste en contra de tu naturaleza? Eso es peligroso: Pudiste haber transformado mal tus pulmones y asfixiarte.."

"No lo sabía en ese momento. Y me alegro de no haberlo sabido, o nunca lo hubiera intentado." Cuando Charlie no dijo nada, Draco continuó su historia.

_Mucho antes de controlar mi transformación, fui a Hogwarts para mi primer año. Ya saben cómo fue. No tuve tiempo de practicar mientras estaba allí. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como hacer planes en su contra. Apenas acabó el año, volví a practicar, casi no dormía para tratar de convertirme en una serpiente para mi padre._

_Sé que Harry sabía lago de mi familia, pero ustedes no. Mi madre-_

"¡Harry!" exclamó Ron de pronto. Se movió, como para sentarse, pero Hermione rápidamente lo hizo recostar de nuevo. "Sigue en el hotel ¿no?" Draco se mordió el labio. Harry contuvo la respiración.

"No," susurró Draco, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Ron. "Lo, eh, lo veremos más tarde."

"Pensé que estabas con tu ama," dijo Hermione.

"Oh, lo estaba, pero Harry me sacó de la jaula."

"_¿Jaula? _¿Qué jaula?" inquirió Charlie.

"Me metió en una jaula encantada, para que no pudiera transformarme de nuevo en humano y escapar-"

"¿Harry fue a casa de los Dursley para liberarte?" preguntó Ron enérgicamente. "¿Cómo supo él que estabas en problemas¿Por qué le IMPORTARÍA¡Pensé que estaba tan enojado contigo como nosotros!"

"¡Después, _después!_" exclamó Draco. "Me gustaría explicarlo, pero ¡primero lo primero¡Ya estoy hablando de hurones!"

"_¿Dónde está Harry Potter?_" exclamó Hermione, levantándose y apuntando su varita a la frente de Draco. Esto quería decir, por supuesto, que también le estaba apuntando a Harry. La varita estaba a una peligrosa pulgada de su nariz. La man de Charlie cogió la varita de Hermione y la movió, apuntándola a la pared.

"Está en las piernas de Draco," Charlie le susurró. Harry apenas lo oyó. "Cálmate." Mirando de forma sospechosa a través de la cabeza de Harry, la bruja se sentó, sin guardar su varita.

"¿De verdad?" susurró Ron. Harry frunció el ceño antes de responder.

"Sí, aquí estoy," murmuró Harry. "Continúa con la historia, Draco."

"Pero¿qué pasó?" preguntó Hermione ansiosamente.

"Dejen que cuente la historia," dijo Harry un poco más fuerte, "o los atacaré con patos peludos." Bajo la amenaza de ser atacada por un salvador invisible con patos peludos, Hermione se quedó callada, mordiéndose el labio con una expresión que decía que quería gritar. Sonriendo Draco acomodó a Harry sobre sus piernas y recomenzó su historia.

_Mi madre era de la extraña parte de la familia qye pretendía ser de Slytherin, pero que en realidad eran Hufflepuffs reprimidos. La mayoría de ellos tenían formas animagas que se parecían al tejón de Hufflepuff: montones de comadrejas y hurones y mangostas-_

"¿Mangostas?" repitió Harry suavemente, pensando en la peuqeña Adyn, que constantemente mencionaba a las mangostas.

"Sí," Draco le aseguró a Harry, "Mangostas. De hecho, la forma animaga de mi madre es una mangosta."

"¿Las mangostas significan algo para ustedes?" preguntó Charlie riendo ligeramente.

"Lo explicaré después," contestó Draco firmemente.

_Entre primer y segundo año, tuvimos una reunión familiar en la mansión. Yo estaba enfermo, así que me quedé en mi habitación la mayor parte. Pero, aparentemente, mi padre se puso tan borracho que se puso a alardear de algo totalmente falso- les dijo a mis casi desconocidos parientes que me podía transformar en un basilisco. Terminaron apareciéndose en mi cuarto para ver si era cierto, mi padre con ellos._

_Exigió que les mostrara mi forma animaga, sin decirnme que ellos esperaban ver un basilisco. Como dije, estaba enfermo y no había controlado mi transformación… traté lo más que pude en convertirme en serpiente, pero me convertí en una horrible mezcla de hurón y serpiente, con escamas y pelaje blanco saliendo de entre las escamas, sin un par de extremidades. Los invitados estaban más asustados que sorprendidos, pero mi padre estaba completamente avergonzado._

_Mi abuelo decidió que ayudaría a provar que no era un inútil, repitiendo la misma fallida transformación… ël estabaa bastante calvo, y cuando se transformó, tenía espacios sin nada de pelo, y se veía absolutamente ridículo. La gente se empezó a reír…_

_Yo ya había tenido suficiente. Traté de volver a mi forma humana, pero me di cuenta que mi resfriado me hacía más difícil transformarme… Cuando traté de transformarme, sólo pude cambiar mi… mi…_

Harry se dio cuenta que Draco se habái quedado calldo y que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

"No me digas," dijo Charlie suavemente, una sonrisa maniática amenzando con aparecer en su calmado rostro, "todo lo que pudiste cambiar fueron tus partes privadas."

Ron dio un resoplido, riendo; las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas, pero asentía con la cabeza, como diciendo que era un error que cualquiera podría cometer. A Harry no le hacía gracia; el podía ver la expresión de humillación en el rostro de Draco. Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, se giró ligeramente, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El resotro de Draco se relajó un poco.

"Así es," refunfuñó Draco. "Adorable ocurrencia en una reunión familiar¿no les parece?"

"Sí, muy adorable," dijo Hermione, tratando de no reírse. "¿Qué hiciste entonces?"

_Bueno, todos se estaban riendo. Mi padre estaba tan molesto y ebrio que se puso rojo del coraje, y amenazó con sacar a todos los invitados a punta de varita si no se iban de inmediato. Todos le hicieron caso, excepto mi abuelo… él decidió quedarse y, una vez más, imitar mi fallida transformación._

"Oh, Merlin, él no…" empezó a decir Ron, con una expresión de disgusto en las partes de su cara que no estaban cubiertas de vendas.

"Sí lo hizo," afirmó Draco. "Fue desagradable. Mi padre lo tuvo que sacar a hechizos de la casa."

_Cuando todos se hubieron ido, mi padre volvió a mi habitación. Logré volver a mi forma humana, pero me sentía tan humillado, que me escondí en la parte más alta del cóset, cubierto con mi capa invisible. De todas maneras, me encontró. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado… de hecho, me lanzó la maldición Cruciatus hasta que se desmayó. Tal vez fue bueno que haya estado tan ebrio en ese momento. Con el tiempo, descubrí que sus maldiciones Cricuatus duelen más cuando está sobrio._

"¿Dónde estaba tu madre?" susurró Hermione, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Si el rostro de Draco no había mostrado dolor y molestia hasta entonces, ahora sí.

"Estaba tratando de convencer a nuestros parientes a que regresaran, o al menos, esa era su excusa. Mi abuelo le había dicho lo que había pasado, y creo que ella no se metió, intencionalmente."

La mente de Harry se llenó de furia. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco, le preguntó, "¿Quieres decir que ella sabía que tu padre te haría daño y aún así no hizo nada?" El vampiro agachó la cabeza, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. Harry se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Draco, de la forma en que un niño abrazaría a un peluche, en parte porque Draco necesitaba un abrazo, y en parte porque él también lo necesitaba.

"Sabes, Harry, eso se ve bastante extraño," susurró Charlie. "Si realmente quieres quedarte invisible, deberías tratar de no abrazar tanto a Draco, parece como si alguien lo estuviera cargando." Al ser recordado de la necesidad de quedarse invisible en público, Harry soltó a su rubio novio, apoyándose en su pecho en vez de abrazarlo. Draco estaba temblandoligeramente, su rostro sin expresión. "Entonces, Draco… ¿vas a continuar la historia?. ¿Qué psaó después?"

"Preferiría no tener que decirlo," dijo Draco entre dientes. "Ya saben todo lo que debn saber ¿no? Ya saben por qué me molestan tanto los hurones, y ya saben por qué me molestó tanto su broma sobre una reunión familiar de hurones."

"Pero aún así, tu forma animaga es un hurón," exclamó Hermione. "¿Por qué? Si pudsite tener escamas y perder tus extremidades, estabas en el camino correcto para ser convertirte en serpiente. " Draco lentamente, levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos grises volvieéndose rojos mientras la miraba. Hermione se encogió bajo su mirada.

"Ese fue el día," dijo Draco claramente, "en que decidí ser yo mismo y no mi padre."

Ron se movió ligeramente bajo las sábanas de su cama de hospital. "¡Pero nos seguiste tratando como basura!"

"Yo cambié. Ustedes no," dijo Draco con suficiencia. "No podía convertirme en otra persona de la noche a la mañana. TOmé la decisión consciente de cambiar mis formas, pero aún así terminé actuando de la misma manera, especialemente con mis antiguos amigos y enemigos. Seguía con la misma compañia; sólo que me dejé influenciar por otras personas. Escuché más a mi madre, ella seguía hablando mal de los sang- eh hijos de muggles. tenía amigos preparados para servir al Señor Oscuro. Lo que realmente cambió fue mi deseo de no ser mi padre... y mi forma animaga."

Y con eso, la historia de Draco llegó a su fin. Harry sintió que Draco había dejado de temblar; podía ver que los ojos de Draco aún estaban rojos, y eso le preocupaba al Gryffindor. La sala estaba en silencio, nadie más que ellos y otros pacientes se encontraban allí. Hermione y Charlie parecían estar perdidos en sus pensamientos. Ron parecía perdido en las sábanas de su cama. La mente de Harry volaba.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Draco de pronto. Todos se sobresaltaron. "En la recepción me dijeron que tenías una carta para mí."

"¡Y así es!" le dijo Charlie, levantándose súbitamente, volteando su silla en el proceso. Después de varios segundos de buscar en sus bolsillos, Charlie sacó un sobre amarillo con el sello del Ministerio de Magia. "Uno de los asistentes del Ministro me lo dio, dijo que no te podían localizar, pero que sabían que nos veíamos seguido." Harry casi se cae de las piernas de Draco, cuando el rubio le quitó de las manos la carta a Charlie.

"¡Léela!" pidió Hermione, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad.

"¿En voz baja? Con gusto," replicó Draco, desgarrando el sobre y leyendo el pergamino.

"¿Qué dice?" le susurró Harry, tratando de mirar por sobre el cuello de Draco.

Después de un minuto, Draco terminó de leer la carta. Su pálido rostro con un ligero tinte rosado; sus ojos volvierona ser grises. Harry se sorprendió ver que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ron asked blindly.

"Mi padre," dijo Draco, su voz llena de una extraña alegría, metiendo la carta en su bolsillo, "anoche fue declarado demente."

"¿Demente?" dijo Hermione. "Oh, Draco, Lo- lo siento-"

"¿Lo siento?" repitió Draco. "_¡Lo siento! _¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo! ¡Él es legalmente incompetente! ¡ Mi madre sigue desaparecida!"

"¿Y eso significa…?" preguntó Harry, cuiroso por saber por qué esto alegraba tanto a Draco.

"Significa," dijo Draco riendo alegremente, "que no importa que me hayan desheredado. El Ministerio no va a retener estas cosas para siempre. A menos que mi madre regrese para el fin de semana, ¡la Mansión Malfoy es MÍA de nuevo!"

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la demora. He empezado las clases en la U y ya casi no tengo tiempo para entrar a FanFiction; es muy probable que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones demoren un poco, pero voy a tratar de subir los siguientes capis lo más pronto posible. Ahora no respondo a los reviews, porque casi no tengo tiempo, se supone que en estos momentos debería estar haciendo un trabajo, pero en vez de eso estoy actualizando. :D**


	24. The Blond, the Blind, and the Twisted

**Part 24- The Blond, the Blind, and the Twisted**

"Los Sanadores dijeron que no podré ver otra vez," Ron le informó a Draco jalándose las vendas hacia abajo. Draco pareció avergonzado por un momento- no que Ron pudiera verlo- y de pronto extendió su brazo, atrapando a Ron más rápido que un basilisco atacando. "¡Auch! ¿Qué-?"

"Tenemos que conseguirte uno de esos bastones para ciegos, Weasley, o tal vez uno de esos ojos tipo Moody," dijo Draco tranquilamente. "Estabas a punto de caminar en el tráfico."

"Oh," fue todo lo que Ron pudo decir. Draco lo llevó de vuelta a la vereda, y amablemente señaló que la camiseta que la pobre madre muerta de Ron había hecho estaba cubierta de sangre. "Oh," repitió Ron.

"Y, ¿cómo vas hacer para compensar a Ron por la pérdida de su visión?" Charlie le preguntó discretamente a Draco, mientras presionaba el botón para cruzar la calle. El rubio frunció el ceño, masajeándose las sienes mientras pensaba.

"Buena pregunta," replicó después de un rato. "Te lo diré cuando se me ocurra algo. Bueno, como estaba diciendo..." Draco prosiguió a contar la historia de por qué Harry estaba bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad. Harry tuvo problemas al responder cuando Hermione pidió una explicación racional de sus actos, esto porque sus acciones no fueron racionales.

"Pero la tuviste bajo la Cruciatus sólo unos segundos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hermione, quitando una lata de refresco con el pie.

"Eh, pues... no," dijo Harry con resentimiento. "Fueron como quince o veinte..."

"¡Es una NIÑA!" exclamó Hermione.

"¡Es una ASESINA!" respondió Harry. "¡Y por todo lo que sabemos, tiene unos cuantos cientos de años! ¡No puedes llamar 'niño' a un vampiro sin preguntar primero!" Mordiéndose la lengua, Hermione desistió, pero sus miradas contínuas en dirección a Harry, mostraban una decepcionada expresión. Molesto por sus miradas, Harry decidió darle un golpe mental. "Además, era rubia. Y todo rubio necesita una buena maldición Cruciatus de vez en cuando." Harry no puedo evitar reírse de la moritficada expresión de Hermione.

"¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre eso?" exclamó Hermione, presionando con fuerza el botón para que pudieran cruzar la calle. "Oh, Draco, te estás quemando- _¡Praesidium Helios!_ ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel, Harry?"

"¿Cómo pudiste lanzar ese hechizo frente a los muggles?" respondió Charlie, mirando fijamente la varita de Hermione, mientras ella la metía en su bolsa precipitadamente. Harry esperaba que ningún muggle haya visto. No se había dado cuenta que la piel de Draco había empezado a ponerse roja. Sacando cuidadosamente su mano de debajo de la capa, Harry se soprendió al ver que su piel se estaba quemando ligeramente. Susurró el hechizo apuntando a su mano, disfrutando de una refrescante sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, como si de pronto, estuviera en la sombra.

Charlie seguía hablando con Hermione. "Sólo trataba de aligerar el ambiente..."

"Hablando de estar ligero," interrumpió Draco, presionando el botón del paso de peatones nuevamente; "¿Quién más tiene hambre?" Ron se detuvo, lo cual era probablemente algo bueno, ya que casi lo atropella un auto.

"¡Yo!" dijo Harry inmediatamente, dándose cuenta que había pasado un día entero desde la última vez que probó bocado. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en por qué su estómago no le había informado de esto; decidió que todo era culpa de su sistema digestivo ligeramente vampírico. _No estaba tan vampiro ayer, ¿o sí?_ "Creo que hay una tienda de hamburguesas en esta calle. ¿Los Sanadores dijeron algo sobre el asunto del hombre-hurón?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Ron súbitamente. "Dijeron que no existía tal cosa, y aunque lo hubiera, un hechizo no podría cambiarme!" Draco soltó una carcajada, y caminó directamente contra una cabina telefónica. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Fue una broma sucia," le dijo a Draco.

"Gracias, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando," el Slytherin exclamó egocéntricamente, haciendo una reverencia, mientras se sobaba su aplastada nariz. "Sobre este asunto de la comida..."

"No me quiero convertir en un vampiro por completo," Harry dijo inmediatamente. Draco parció un poco incómodo al oír esto, pero asintió.

"Sí, entonces... ¿Granger?" Con la nariz en el aire, Hermione cruzó la calle, sin siquiera mirar a Draco. "¿Hermione?" Ella se paró resueltamente al otro lado de la calle. Harry y Draco cruzaron cuidadosamente. Charlie arrastró a Ron hacia el otro lado. ¿Hermosa? ¿Preciosa? ¿Cariño, corazón, princesa?" Draco asombró a Harry al apoyarse en Hermione y batiendo sus largas pestañas.

"Sinvergüenza," tosió Ron.

"¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu novia!" exclamó Draco, pretendiendo darle un abrazo de consuelo a Hermione. Un múslculo saltó en las mejillas de Hermione, y sus dedos se cerraron como si desearan aplastar un pálido cuello.

"¡Sí, Ron!" dijo Charlie riendo. "¡No sé como ella aguanta tus comentarios abusivos!"

"No te merece," susurró el vampiro en el oído de Hermione. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago, pues no disfrutaba para nada lo cerca que estaba Draco de Hermione.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" exclamó Hermione, girándose y empujando a Draco lejos de ella. "¡Espero que estés muy hambriento, proque será un día muy triste en el cielo cuando deje que acerces tus dientes a mí!" Con eso, se alejó, dando fuertes pisadas, hacia la ya mencionada tienda de hamburguesas, su cabello revoloteando alrededor de su cuello.

"Maldito estúpido," le dijo Ron a Draco entre dientes, apresurándose a ir tras Hermione, sus brazos estirados frente a él, para no chocarse con nada. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el vampiro entró majestuosamente al lugar. Harry se quedó afuera con Charlie.

El mayor de los Weasley que quedaban metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando a Harry de forma extraña. Era como la última vez que había estado con Dumbledore; Harry sabía con certeza desconcertante que Charlie podía verlo, con o sin la capa. "Entonces...," dijo Harry incómodo.

"Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Charlie suavemente. "No se por qué alguien se haría pasar por Niles, pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver contigo. Podría ser muy difícil salir de este lío." Harry no contestó. Charlie sacó unas monedas del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y las hizo girar entre su dedos. Claramente estaba tratando de parecer que hablaba consigo mismo y no con un mago invisible. "Está ocurriendo muy rápido. Te vi lanzar ese hechizo."

"Oh, vamos," se quejó Harry. "Aún soy un mago."

"Sigue diciéndote eso Harry, tal vez lo creas." Charlie guardó la moneda en su bolsillo, jugueteó con su pendiente de colmillo de dragón por un momento y sacó un galeón de su bolsillo. Por un instante, Harry se preguntó de dónde Charlie había conseguido el dinero, pero no dijo nada. "¿Y la Marca Tenebrosa...?"

"Tenías razón sobre eso," Harry dijo fríamente. Se paró frente a la puerta de la tienda de hamburguesas, esperando qeu alguien la abriera para poder entrar sin causar sospechas . "Pero te equivocas con respecto a esto. Y qué si el sol me quema con facilidad y tengo mejor visión-"

"Y tienes unca conexión casi telepática con Draco, y no tienes apetito y la mostaza de ajo casi te mata-"

"¡Soy un mago!" gruñó Harry, más fuerte de lo que quería. Una chica muggle que paseaba a su perro se sobresaltó, miró alrededor sospechosamente y se alejó con su perro.

"Algunos llaman al pársel un Talento Oscuro," dijo Charlie reflexivamente, girando una moneda brillante.

"Pues, yo lo llamo una madición. Tengo talento para volar en escoba." Harry miró con rabia a la puerta. ¿Por qué nadie la abría? En tal caso, ¿por qué Charlie no la abría?

"Escucha," suspiró Charlie. Entonces, asustó a Hrry al poner una mano firme en su hombro. Fue la exactitud de este movimiento la que lo puso nervioso. "Tu vínculo con Draco es muy profundo. Ya es muy tarde para detenerlo. No le puedes ganar al amor. Si yo fuera tú, expondría mi cuello a Draco." Harry se quedó completamente paralizado, horrorizado de que Charlie pudiera pensar esas cosas. "Además," Charlie añadió, cambiando su tono de voz, mientras sonreía. "Podría ser más fácil acabar con un vampiro, si te confunde con un mortal."

"Pero quiero ser un mago," murmuró Harry.

"¡Ya es un poco tarde para eso! Y sólo para que lo sepas, apoyo totalmente la maravillosa idea de Vorgulmortis y el Dragón." Harry se quedó boquiabierto. _¿Cómo se enteró de eso?. _Ignorando la expresión de horror de Harry, Charlie abrió la puerta de la hamburguesería, girándose para mostrarle a Harry una sonrisa. "¿Qué te parese queso suizo, champiñones y tocino?"

* * *

Con los estómagos llenos de hamburguesas (excepto Draco que no comió nada) el pequeño grupo salió del lugar, impulsados por los insultos del cajero. "¡Eres absolutamente _vil_!" le gritó Hermione a Harry mientras sacaba apresuradamente a un ciego y confundido Ron de la tienda. "_Tenías _que prenderle fuego al peluquín del hombre, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oíste lo que le dijo a Draco!" replicó HarryM

"Me alegra que te importe, pero te pasaste un poquito!" dijo Draco. "Serás invisible, pero eso no significa que el ministerio no va a saber que has estado lanzando la maldición Cruciatus y lo que quiera que haya sido ese otro hechizo." El grupo se detuvo frente a la siguiente calle, aliviados de que no los persiguieran.

"Lo inventé," dijo Harry. "_Mordrus Inflamari_, crea llamas negras con la forma de la Marca Tenebrosa... ¿qué? Pensé que podría usar algo como 'castigo divino'-"

"¿Ahora eres divino?" murmuró Ron.

"No, me refería a que al tipo le podría parecer un castigo divino-"

"Podrías haberle dado en la cara y lastimarlo gravemente," Charlie le informó a Harry. Jugaba nerviosamente con su pendiente de colmillo de dragón sacudiendo su largo cabello rojo (el cual para el momento estaba patéticamente desordenado y nada sexy). "Y eso podría ser considerado como agresión a un muggle y violación del Estatuto de Secreto... Oh, ¡es el hombrecito blanco! Crucemos antes que Harry haga otra cosa ilegal."

"Aún así se lo merecía," dijo Harry tercamente.

"Debo muy respetuosamente estar en desacuerdo," le susurró Draco a harry en el oído cuando cruzaron al otro lado de la calle. "Hubiera sido mucho mejor si me hubieras dejado arrastrarlo al baño y tener mi propio almuerzo." Harry pateó una señal de tránsito en señal de disgusto. Draco se rió y alzó la voz. "¿Alguien sabe a dónde vamos?"

"¡Pues por suepusto que sé a dónde los llevo!" exclamó Charlie, quien irónicamente no estaba a la cabeza del grupo. "Estamos regresando al Hurón Blanco, para sacar nuestras cosas y regresar al Caldero Chorreante." Hermione casi suelta a Ron cuando chocó con Draco. Harry tropezó con el borde de la capa y casi se cae por la sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Draco. "¡Ahí es donde Niles quiere que estemos para su trampa! ¡Nos estás llevando a nuestras muertes!"

"No, mi querido Draco," se rió Charlie. "Los estoy llevando a su ropa, la cual estoy seguro van a necesitar."

"¡Podemos vivir sin nuestras _posesiones_!" Harry trató de razonar con él, pero su voz sonó extraña pue se tropezó con un hidrante. "Todos tienen sus varitas, ¿no? ¿Y sus billeteras y llaves? ¡Podemos esperar hasta mañana para regresar! ¡Podemos llamar a la policia muggle para que vayan antes y se aseguren que es seguro para nosotros entrar allí!"

"Estaremos bien," dijo Charlie, su tono no daba lugar a réplicas. "Confíen en mí."

De pronto, Harry se vio a sí mismo haciendo justo lo opuesto.

El resto de su viaje al Hurón Blanco pasó en silencio. The rest of their journey to the White Ferret passed in silence. Hermione parecía enfurruñada, lanzando constantemente miradas sospechosas hacia Harry, Draco y Charlie. Ron ocasionalmente bajaba a la pista cuando no debía, forzando a Draco a atraparlo con su velocidad inhumana cada cierto tiempo. Charlie era pla imagen perfecta de alegría, tarareando una canción y caminando con un ligero saltito, claramente tratando de hacer que los otros sintieran que no tenían motivos para preocuparse; Harry pensó que lo hacía parecer psicótico y feliz de ir hacia una trampa mortal.

No había autos en el estacionmiento del Hurón Blanco. "Tal vez no ha llegado aún," susurró Harry.

"Tal vez no maneja," dijo Hermione bruscamente. "¿Varitas afuera? Acabemos de una vez con esto."

"No!" se escuchó una aguda voz tras ellos. Harry se giró para ver a Adyn, quien no había estado allí antes y, extrañamente, estaba vestida con ropa de hombre, bastante ancha. Su cabello rubio estaba atado con una banda elástica y cubierto por una gorra de béisbol, que casi se cañia de su cabeza por ser muy grande.

"Adyn," murmuró Draco. Charlie cogió a Ron de la mano y jaló a su hermano tras él, como formando una barrera protectora con su propio cuerpo.

"Hola," Harry dijo tranquilamente, con la certeza de que Adyn ya sabía que él estaba allí. "Me disculparía, pero te lo merecías." Hermione trató de golpear a Harry en el brazo, pero falló por varios metros.

La niña vampiro, claramente tenía otras cosas en la cabeza; sua anaranjados ojos estaban abiertos, sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su cuerpo como si tratara de cubrir una horrible herida. "¿QUieren ser héroes o mártires?" Su voz tembló. Confundido, harry se quedó en silencio. Los demás parecían no entenderla, tampoco. "Si quieren ser héroes, deben hacer cosas muy desagradables, pero si quieren ser mártires, todo lo que deben hacer es morir."

"¿Y por qué nos estás diciendo eso?" preguntó Draco incómodo.

"Porque Adyn tampoc quiere," blabuceó la pequeña vampiro. "Adyn ya no quiere estar involucrada. La impostora realmetne quiere al señor Potter muerto, y no le importa si alguien más sale lastimado. Adyn quiere quedarse donde es tranquilo y seguro, donde los locos y gansos y sus hambrientos polluelos no la puedan lastimar." Su brillante mirada naranja se fijó en la puerta que estaba tras ellos, la de la habitación 128. "Si entran , morirán," concluyó.

Nadie habló.

"Qué lindo," dijo Harry después de un minuto. "Lárgate." Con eso, se dio la vuelta, apretando fuertemente su varita, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

"Está tan tranquilo aquí afuera," comentó Adyn. Sus ojos naranjas se salieron ligeramente de foco, cuando miro hacia el cielo. "Adyn casi puede ver las estrellas." Harry se detuco, permitiendo que Ron y Hermione lo alcanzaran. La voz de la niña vampiro se volvió más severa. "Señor Potter está caminando haci la zona de muerta. No es problema de Adyn si quiere morir."

"Tienes razón, no lo es," le dijo Charlie. Puso un mano en el hombro de Harry. "Entremos."

"¿Entierro o cremación?" preguntó Adyn. "¿Margaritas o rosas?"

"Ignórala, Harry," dijo Hermione suavemente, arrastrastrando a Harry hacia la puerta. Charlie le entregó las llaves a harry; el Gryffindor abrió la puerta con un clic, para ser recibido por la oscuridad.

"Oh, pobres tontitos," dijo Adyn entre dientes. "Adonis tiene algo, ¡algo de lo que ocuparse ahora! ¡Adyn lo siente, yo- yo intenté!" Harry le dirigió una mirada cuando la rubia niña se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, su larga cola de caballo rebotando en su espalda mientras corría.

Harry se volvió hacia la oscura habitación y prendió la luz.

"¿Cómo están, caballeros?"

* * *

**Se suponía que este capi sería un regalo de Navidad, pero ayer no tuve tiempo para nada. Pero como hoy, también es un día muy especial para mí, les doy este regalito ;) **

**Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa Navidad, y que la hayan pasado con toda su familia; que tengan un buen año nuevo 2009 y que todas sus metas se cumplan para el año que se nos viene (y que pueda acabar el fic antes de la Navidad de próximo añi xD).**

**Sé que me odian por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este fanfic, ni siquiera puedo culpar a estar bloqueda porque yo no lo escribo, pero he estado hasta el cuello con la Universidad y a penas he tenido tiempo de entrar a FanFiction y además he estado leyendo Crepúsculo... por lo menos ahora que tengo un tiempo libre, puedo actualizar y escribir más. Con un poco de suerte para ustedes, los siguientes capitulos los subiré en el transcurso de estos días, pero no prometo nada.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído este fic desde el principio, o desde hace poco, realmente me hace sentir muy bien que les guste tanto la traducción que hago. Quisiera responder a todos los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado, pero ya me estan botando de la compu :D**

**Muchísimas gracias por aguantarme tanto tiempo. Tienen paciencia de santos, en verdad.**


End file.
